Into The Walking Dead
by Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera
Summary: The city that never sleeps is under siege by the undead as an airborne virus ravages the 5 boroughs. Those bitten become the undead but even those who are not will return even if not bitten. The survivors of NYC must combat the undead as well as the living who are just as much of a threat. Will they be able to survive the living & dead and find the cause of the outbreak?
1. The Apple Is Rotting

2010

Interstate 87

New York

Kariwase Fowler was driving south down from Albany into New York City. He had about twenty minutes of driving left before he would be where he needed. He drove a 57' dark blue Chevy Bel Air. He was on his way babck down south to find his girlfriend. They were in a relationship despite being in different colleges. She went to NYU and he went to Albany University.

He pulled over as he saw a hitchhiker. He pulled over and the man walked up to him. He looked maybe a year or two older than Kariwase give or take. Kariwase was 20 himself and had only started college a little bit ago. The man was scrawny and had glasses, deep brown skin. A deeper shade of brown than he. The man jet black hair. He suspected him to be of Indian descent or possible Arab. "Where you going?" He asked him. "Manhattan. Coming down from Syracuse,"

"I got a cousin that goes there. Get in. You're in luck."

He didn't suspect the man would try anything. He had always been told to not talk to strangers let a;lone pick up hitchikers but if it had been him needing a ride he would hope somebody would be as kind. If he did try anything, he had a pocket knife at least. He would prefer to have a gun but he had been busting his ass working and going to school and so he hadn't had much time to try. Still, he had at least four inches on the guy and at least thirty pounds. He looked harmless but looks could be deceiving. Kariwase was six foot one, an American Indian with light brown skin the tint a bit reddish in hue. His eyes were a hazel color. He had long brown hair which was tied back in a braid. He had the slightest amount of facial hair that really grew as more of a five'oclock shadow than a beard. He shaved as often as he could usually. Then again it wasn't like she hadnm't seen him looking like shit before. Despite the facial hair he looked good enough.

He wore a black t shirt with a flannel brown checkered jacket over it. For pants he had some black khakis. Shoes were just regular old Nikes. "I'm Kariwase," He said introducing himself. "I'm Jacob. Kari...?"

"Kariwase."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Kanienkehaka. Mohawk."

"Oh ok. Nice. I'm the other kind of Indian, obviously," They chuckled as their eyes met.

"Got holiday plans in the Big Apple?" He asked. The youngster nodded. "Family reunion. It's funny we're not even Christian but we always ave these big blow outs every Christmas."

"Yeah well Christmas wasn't even really a Christian holiday to begin with. They just sorta made it theirs. But being pagan, that means it's for everybody. They're the ones with the exclusiveness about it even though they aren't supposed to celebrate."

"Yeah well, I',m not too religious...my family on the other hand...anyway, you got plans there?"

"Nope. Just gonna pick my girlfriend up and we're heading back up north. Going into Canada."

"You coming from Syracuse?"

"No. Albany."

"And your girlfriend's in Manhattan?"

"Yep."

"Well that's a hell of a long way to go. Long distance relationsips and all," The Mohawk looked over at him and he said, "Sorry...I talk too much when I'm nervous."

He looked at him thinking of asking why he was nervous but then decided not to as he would have been nervous in his shoes too. "It's not that long of a distance," He corrected him. "When I think of long distance, I think another state. Yeah, it might be another area code but a two hour drive isn't that big of a deal. It's not like she's living in Hawaii. Then that'd be another story."

"I hear ya, man. It's just lucky you could stayt in the same state. Most people that get accepted to a college in another state. Then again I hear of a lot of people going to NYU too. What was your major?"

"I'm studying Biotechnology. How about you?" Asked Kariwase. "Pre law. My parents..kind of pressured me into it. They said doctor or lawyer. I didn't like the idea of operating on somebody so I said fuck that. I mean...I don't really want to be a lawyer either but you know, maybe if I become a lawyer, I can save lives. In a different kind of way."

"Yeah or defend the guys that sends people to the hospitals and the morgues, right?" Kariwase said with a smirk. He suddenly swerved as he saw a man walking out in the middle of the road. He swerved to miss but honked as he did. He got out of the way and Jacob freaked out. "Jesus! What was wrong with that guy?!" Kariwase yelled out the window, "ASSHOLE!"

He came back in saying, "He's high off his ass. Either that or drunk. He's lucky we didn't hit him. Somebody else probably will so he's either wasted or suicidal."

"Shouldn't we stop and see if he's okay?"

"No. He almost just took my life and yours. Whether he's shit faced or suicidal he made his choice and I'm not about to go reward him for it. He made his bed."

They were nearly to New York City.

Wall Street, New York

The police were called in to deal with Anarchists. The cops had been arresting people and a lot of people were fighting back. Malcolm Hightower watched as it all went down, smoking a cigarette. He had been part of Occupy Wall Street for some time now. He'd been arrested a few times for protests in the past weeks but he had a feeling things were starting to die down. He spotted a Caucasian man being slammed to the pavement but he tried to still resist . He couldn't go to jail again. he wouldn't. Maybe the revolution would happen someday but it wouldn't be today and he wouldn't be one of the ones to take the fall. The cops had arrested hundreds in protests so far. He was sick to death of these pigs.

Some in the crowds were fighting back but most were running or being peaceful and letting themselves get arrested peacefully. Malcolm wasn't going to be any of the above. He hurried running out of there as the cops were chasing people down. He ran through a parking garage and stayed low behind parked cars. He spotted several cops chasing down a man from inside the garage and tey started taking billy clubs to him. "Fucking pigs..." He muttered under his breath. After all, they'd been protesting against the inequality of the system and the police. It was funny to him how you couldn't hit cops for any reason and be in the right but they could beat you, kill you, jack you up and get off with it.

To him, there were no good cops. If there was good cops, they'd have been arresting the bad ones. He looked at his own reflection in the metal of the bumper. He was African American, particularly dark skinned, with curly hair, a round nose and brown eyes. He had a birth mark on the side of his right cheek. He wore a red yellow and green dashiki and blue jeans as he was a Pan Afrikan Activist. Occpu Wall Street didn't address every issue and problem he'd wanted to nut it was a start and he'd tried to address as muchas he could whenever it'd been his time to speak without taking up too much time.

He'd also been given reading matterial when on campus. He'd been expected to read three different books written by Karl Marx. It was really a tough read. He was not a particularly tall or muscular man and was in fact scrawny but somewhat athletic. He stood at five foot nine. He saw two cops coming into the garage with police dogs. He had a feeling he was screwed and he prepared to be attacked as they started barking but to his surprise, he saw them siccing somebody else behind a red Subaru. A Muslim lady was being pulled out as the cops got the K9 unit off of her. As soon as they left the garage he ran fofr the exit on the other side.

He ran into his friend Sean Williams and Tito Gonzales. Sean was black like himself and from the same part of town. Uptown. He wore a blue Wu Tang Clan t shirt and gray jeans plus a Mets cap. Tito was from Washington Heights and was of Puerto Rican descent and had a crew cut. His skin was a yellowish brown color and he had a goattee and mustache. He wore a gray puffy jacket and blue jeans. "What the fuck you doing here, man? we gotta get outta here the cops are locking up everybody!"

Malcolm nodded. "I know. They almost found me but I think I gave them the slip."

He noticed Tito's arm. "Damn what happened to you?"

]The man stated, "We were throwing down with the cops bro. They tried taking Emmanuel to jail. I mean they did talke him but we didn't let them go so easy you know? So I got into it with one of them but then this other guy with us, he bites me right here. I don't think he meant to. But I socked that motherfucker hard. Sean got me outta there but when we left he was trying to do the same thing to a cop."

"Dsamn that's crazy," Malcolm said. "But maybe he was trying to bite the cop?"

Sean snorted. "Yeah whatever. Fucking sherm head. "I aint waiting to find out."

Malcolm sighed. "We need to get off the streets before they come for us. I'm not waiting around to get scooped up by five o. I mean we don't gotta go home but we shouldn't hang around here. Let's find a place to get something to eat or something."

He then looked at Tito's arm. "That's a pretty nasty bite. We should get you to a hospital."

"Nah bro no hospitals. They got cops there. Let's just get some peroxide and a bandage at the store I'll be fine."

"You sure? That looks pretty nasty. You got the right to protest same as anybody else. We all do."

"Yeah I aint a bitch i can handle it, son. Let's go."

They looked for the nearest store. "Hey there's a pharmacy up ahead," Malcolm stated. They noticed a Caucasian lady trying to come towards them. She looked homeless. Her hair was blonde and frizzy, wild and she wore a dirty orange t shirt and white jeans. She staggered towards the men walking in a way he had never seen before. "M'aam you all right?"

She didn't answer. "She's homeless bro. She's strung out. Look at her."

She came towards Malcolm lunging at him, grabbing him but his reflexes were quick. He shoved her back. She let out a growl. "Lady, stay back. Do NOT touch me..."

She tried to grab him again and Tito shoved her back. She grabbed him again this time, sinking her teeth into Tito's neck and they pulled her off. Malcolm punched her in the face. Tito screamed in pain as he bled out intensely as she had taken a hug chunk of his flesh with her. Tito gushed blood and he got it all over Malcolm and Shawn. "Good god...hang in there, bro..."

Sean ripped his own shirt off to put pressure on his neck. "That bitch...bit me...what the fuck..is with people..." He cried out. They noticed an NYPD officer walking forward and he asked, "What's going on here?" Malcolm panicked because he wondered if they would try and arrest them cause of their protesting but at the same time, he had his friend to think about. "This homeless bitch bit my friend, man!"

The woman got off the ground and started to come back towards them. The officdr tackled her to the ground. He pinned her and started to cuff her. He then got on the radio and called for am ambulance. "What's his name?" Asked the police officer, a Caucasian in his late thirties with a receeding airline of sandy colored hair and green eyes. "Tito Gonzales,"

"Just sit tight...we're going to take care of you."

The vagrant lady started to go for his right leg and the officer stomped on the back of her head pulling out a tazer. "Ma'am you need to calm down!"He yelled as she growled at him. She tried to get up despite being in cuffs only to fall back down. The officer put her in the back of his car and shut the door. Finally the paramedics came. They got Tito on a stretcher and brought him on board. As he was loaded up, he looked and said, "Malcolm...I don't wanna die, bro..."

"You're not going to," Malcolm promised all though he was not sure how true that was. "We'll be right behind you bro."

The officer then told the paramedics what had happened.

"They taking him to Bellvue?" Asked Malcolm. "Yeah. Should be," The officer, who's nametag read O. Harris said. "You want to tell me what that was about?" He asked. "I don't know, she just looked like a random street person to me. I don't know why they don't got her in a mental hospital if she's that bad off."

"You two mind coming down to the station to answer a couple questions?" Sean looked at the officer saying, "Look, man we didn't do nothing wrong. She attacked us. You saw that."

"I did. I just want your version of what happened."

"We're the victims, yo, why we gotta go to the police station?"

Malcolm followed up. "Do we got a choice?"

"Not really. It was just a formality. You're both witnesses to an attempted murder. I need you to at least make a statement."

"I aint riding with her..." Malcolm told him. The officer smiled. "She can't hurt you. She's cuffed and in the back but okay how about this. I'll arrange for another car to come get one of you. Or both of you."

Malcolm looked at the vagrant. "She tried to kill my boy. Long as I don't gota ride in back with her, I'll answer some questions and sign whatever you need me to. But I don't wanna get charged with nothing myself ya heard? Only thing I'm guilty of is protesting."

"Bro, stop snitching on yourself," Sean said. The officer held a hand up. "Look if you didn't do anything wrong, don't worry about it. the protests are getting pretty ugly. You have the right to protest it's your first amendment right. If you had been picked up by the boys over there it'd be another story. We'll just get a statement and you can be on your way."

"Good, cause I gotta pick up kids from daycare," Malcolm stated. "That won't be an issue. And if it becomes one we'll make sure you get to call whoever you need.,"

NYU Campus

A young woman sat at her lap top hammering away in her dorm room. Her room mate watched her with a smile. "Naomi, you're too much of a workaholic, girl. You gotta live it up a little. It's almost Christmas. You've got to come to Megan's party it's going to be a blast."

The room mate was a thin Caucasian woman with reddish blonde hair and blue eyes plus a tan. Her name was Hannah Montgomery. She wore a white sweater and blue jeans plus a cross around her neck. She stood at five foot nine, and was twenty one years old. She had darker skin than Naomi did but it wasn't natural as she often used spray on tans and went to tanning beds. Naomi Moon was American Indian, of the Seneca nation and had long black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She wore a dark purple and white sweater a Violets sweater plus a head and which kept her hair out of her face. Her skin was light brown a somewhat yellowish bronze color. She was only a shade lighter than Hannah but not by much and this was her natural look year round where as Hannah's was not. Hanna was nearly albino in the winter.

Naomi was five foot seven and twenty years old.

"I'm not big into those sorority scenes, Ali. You know that," Naomi said. "Oh come on live a little. There's gonna be a lot of cute guys there too. You like Charlie, right? The quarterback."

Naomi laughed. "No. We're just class mates. And I'm a fan but I have a boyfriend. He's coming down to visit and we're go up north."

"Boo. You're no fun," She pouted. "I am too. We're spending Christmas up in Ontario but before that we're going to see Niagara falls."

"Yeah but he lives all the way upstate. That's crazy far."

"Not really. It's not like hes in California. That would be longer distance. You know, like if we only talked on the phone or the internet. We see each other as often as we can he just lives closer to home than I do. I would have rather gone to Syracuse though."

"What and miss out on your favorite team? Hey we all gotta make due with where we are,"

Naomi sighed but smiled. "This midterm paper is kicking my ass. He might get caught in traffic on the way here but I'm gonna take a nap."

Hannah nodded. "Okay. Well, I got a few calls tlo make I'll be back. Love ya, loser. Have fun with your boring boyfriend," She flashed the l sigh and Naomi flipped her off saying, "At least he's got more brains than the dumb asses you date,"

She stepped out into the hall to see a man wearing a Bobcats mascot. "It's not football season yet, Robbie."

"Who cares. Violets all the way!"

"Anyway are you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah I should be., Hey have you been watching the news?"

"What about? The Occupy stuff? Yeah i cant go to it I've got work."

"No not that. There's been cannibals out there going around biting people's faces off."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah funny."

"No, I'm serious," He pulled out a cell phone and accessed the news article. "Look here. Gregory Winters, aged 56, was shot dead on December 15th after biting a woman, Carolyn Andrews, age 29, in the face. Suspect was hostile towards police and tried biting them too and did bite one of them on the thumb. He was shot six times in the chest and once in the face as he tried coming towards more of them."

She read it and her eyes widened. "It';s just some crazy old guy. Probably went nuts or got high. Who knows. Maybe he was a creep like you. She turned him down so he bit her," She said with a grin. He said, "Yeah but who the fuck gets shot six times and doesn't go down?"

"Like I said he must have been high," Hanna stated.

Robbie said, "Yeah I men one minute your face is intact and you're breathing and everything..." He puled the head off and tossed it at her. "The next your head is off and you're dead!" The sudden move startled her and hit her and she growled, "You asshole," She threw it back at him he tried to dodge but it hit his shoulder. "It's not funny."

"It was a little it funny. But you better be careful, Ali. You never know who might be out there...you look pretty delicious yourself."

She sneered. "You'll never know."

Queens, New York

FDNY sergeant Harold Nakamuri was on his way to a five alarm fire. In the truck with him were the rest of his men. "Remember what I told you. Stick together. This is not gonna be easy. We're there to help who we can and put this scorcher out but that doesn't mean this is a suicide mission. Don't get yourselves killed."

They pulled up to the fire and he said, "Time to rock and roll."

* * *

 _That's all for the first chapter so as you all know I have another walking dead story the Northwest Chronicles well this is the North East Chronicles., Seeing as The Walking Dead the show already has a setting in the South West, Los Angeles and the surrounding areas, plus Mexico and Georgia so the south east I though we should represent the other two corners of the country too. If any of you wanted to make a Midwest based TWD that's your choice but I have no interest in doing so._

 _So right off the bat we've established several characters. More will be revealed on them later as we get into the story. As I mentioned in my other story the survivors in the Seattle group, in NW Chronicles will most likely at some point encounter Travis and his group as it's only two states away. As far as this one they are more likely to meet the Georgia survivors IE Rick Grimes. In both instances though that won't be for a while as I want to establish these characters and flesh them out. One major difference though I might add is that all though in the other story Leschi was the main character but yet it was still an ensemble, well the same is true here but instead of one main character we got two. Kariwase and Jacob are both the main characters while everyone else like on TWD, will be supporting characters and some chapters will focus on certain characters more so there is main characters but there isn't._

 _That's what I like about TWD Rick is the main character of TWD and Travis is in Fear TWD but it's not like they hog the episodes so it feels more even and EI like that more._

 _As I also stated in my other story while there will be cops and soldiers, they will not be as prominent in this. Or the other story because too many sows involve a cop or a ex marine and I'd rather just show people of other professions in this. That's not to say there won't be guns there will be but it's more gonna be along the lines of a gun owner who will show the others how to use it. I mean there are more legal gun owners in America than cops anyway. Besides a lot of these cops are fat asses who would e just as dead as the average joe. Especially if you were in say, Wisconsin._

 _As far as Ned goes he'll be more established next chapter but the thing about him is I always see in these shows they have cops in zombie shows represented you got Rick you got Abraham as a soldier, you got Rosita as a medic but firemen seem to not be represented but I think they'd be just as handy in a zombie apocalypse. They at least would have a fire ax and they are often in good shape their job is way more dangerous than a police officer's. Plus they often have to do medic type stuff too._

 _Besides, who else is going to nail your girlfriend, wife, sister or mother? I'm joking but you get the point. I'm new to writing walking dead stories so go easy on me.l i'm keeping this a mostly oc based story with reference to the canon much later._


	2. Beginning Of The End

_Harold_

Sgt Harold Nakamuri led his team into the burning apartment building. Harold was five foot eight , forty years old, and had a wiry frame. He had black eyes that sometimes came off as cold to people. What they really were was serious. He was Japanese American. With him was Roland Fisher, a reddish blonde haired white male with curly hair and blue eyes. He stood at six feet and was thirty years old. The third team member was Michelle Wilson. She was five foot six, petite in size and had curly black hair and hazel eyes. An African American of twenty seven years of age, she had light skin, caramel in shade. The fourth team mate was Andreas Rojas.

He was a Chicano male about the same shade as Michelle . He had slicked back black hair and a goatee and stood at five foot nine. "What do we got?" Asked Harold. "There's at least five people trapped in there. One senior citizen, two children, a middle aged male and a female."

They made their way inside starting to douse the flames. They put their masks on making their way through. He noticed that there was more fire damage near the windows. Roland put his ax through a door trying to get inside. Andreas helped him. They spotted the two children. A young boy of Puerto Rican descent wearing a red t shirt and blue jeans aged 8 plus a Mets cap, and an African American girl aged 7. The girl screamed. "It's okay! We're here to help!" Called Andreas.

"Where is my mommy?!" She cried. "We're gonna take you to your mommy. What's your name?"

"Rachel...I'm scared...the fire..."

"We'll get you out of there. Just focus on my eyes, okay?" He lifted her up. Roland went up to the boy. "What's your name kid? Mine's Roland. We gotta get you outta here."

"Alfredo...This is our home..."

"We can worry about that later... we need to get you to safety."

The boy looked with fear at the hallway. "No! It's too scary! The fire I can't breathe..."

He turned to the boy with a sigh. He didn't think he was that great with kids but he had an idea looking at his cap. "You like baseball, kid?"

The boy nodded. "You come with me and be brave, I got a surprise for you all right?"

The boy nodded. He picked him up and he and he followed Andreas out of the building.

Meanwhile, Harold and Shantell were putting out as much of the blaze as possible. They doused the flames with white foam while other FDNY members hit the fire from the outside. Michelle found the woman, a woman of Dominican American descent with short black hair and dark eyes and caramel skin standing at five foot five. She was on the floor choking on smoke. Michelle rushed towards her with an oxygen mask. "It's okay, ma'am just breathe..."

She led her out. Harold doused out more of the flames but he knew he had a ways to go. He spotted an old Mexican American man wearing a red flannel shirt with gray hair and light brown skin and overalls. He looked to be about eighty years old. This was not what he found disturbing. He was pinned under a burning bureao his arms and legs on fire. The man was not screaming. He looked up at him with blackened eyes. He seemed to be in pain but his eyes looked to be in a different kind of pain. A pain of want. Of need rather than physical pain.

He put the fire out and called out, "Andreas! I need your help!"

He tried to get the dresser off of him. The old man let out the lowest groan. He crawled towards him. He could tell his legs were badly damaged. He tried to help the man up. He noticed another man walking towards him. Also in flames. This man was ablaze too. He was a middle aged Caucasian male with a receeding hairline. He was completely in flames as well. Harold doused him and threw a blanket around him. "Hold on sir, we're going to get you out of here..."

He didn't understand why the man was not even screaming from pain either. Andreas and Roland arrived back in the building. He looked to see Andreas and Michelle were on their way back up. "Senior citizen top floor! He's badly wounded! I don't think we can save him but we need to get him out of there!"

Michelle cried out, "We're going to need a gurney!"

She and Roland went to help the old man and they were questioning him. The man Harold was helping lunged at him and they took a spill down the stairs. Harold cried out as he fell down hitting his back and shoulder and legs on the way down and he hit his head hard on the railing and then on the ground. The man started to come out from under the blanket. Half the skin was missing from his face. It was worse than a third degree burn. He shouldn't have been able to walk as a matter of fact. He started to get up and walked down the stairs snarling. "Sir, I'm trying to help you. You need to calm down..."

He backed up thinking, _How doesn't he feel any of that? I'm in pain and I still have my flesh..._

He had blood running down the side of his left temple. Andreas went down the stairs. "Harry, you okay?"

"There's something wrong..." He came down the side and the man bit into his right shoulder. Andreas screamed and hit the guy in the face with the handle of the ax. The man fell over. He tried to pull him down but Roland kicked him down further and the man's skull hit the bottom stair hard. He brought his boot down on the man one more time. Roland and Michelle helped Harold walk out of there. "The old man..." Harold called out.

"Don't worry buddy, we're having other guys go in there for him."

He was soon being sat on the bumper of an ambulance. He was told he had a concussion and would need to take it easy for a few days. As he was being patched up, he saw Andreas being patched up. "You okay?" Asked Harold. "Yeah I'll be okay. I might need to get tested for Aids and shit but I'll be the hell was that back there? That guy shouldn't have been able to be up and around like that. He shouldn't have been alive with that kind of damage..."

Roland sat down saying, "Maybe he was on drugs. Sometimes the body can have delayed responses. I mean bodies still make noises when they're dead. Some people think they see them move or make a sound. It's just the gases being released."

"Is that what you think that is?" Asked Michelle. "Since when does gas make you still walk around when you're burned beyond what any surgeon skin graph or not could save? And I've never heard of anybody that badly burned biting somebody. He should have been in too much pain to even think of biting."

"That's the other thing...he didnt even shiver..." Harold said. "He didn't scream...he barely groaned."

Roland approached Alfredo. "As promised..." He handed the boy a Pedro Feliciano card in mint condition. The boy's eyes lit up. His mom was still hugging him. "What do you say, mijo?"

"Gracias...I mean..thank you."

Roland grinned "De nada."

Harold stood up walking over to him and the EMT told him take it easy and slow. "Hey. What the hell was that back there? You killed that guy,"

"He bit Andreas. Look, no matter what we would have done that guy was a goner. He lost too much skin to survive. There was no way he was coming out of that. I could see his skull, Harry. We've seen some of the worst burn victims that weren't even that badly burned. Remember Jenny Rawlins?"

"Yeah..." The Asian American stated.

"Yeah well I remember her cause I pulled her from that blaze in Long Island. That was one of the worst ones we ever had and she still didn't make it. Held on six months I thought she was going to but she didn't. And then this guy was just walking around with no skin? Come on."

"We still have a duty to try and save them. We're not the police. It isn't our job to try and put them down. Maybe you need to rethink your career choice."

"Hey!" The Caucasian stated. "i've been on this job five years. I may not be that much of a people person but you trust my judgement as much as i trust yours. Now you may think what I did was wrong but Andreas hit him too. With a weapon."

"Andreas is the one who was bitten not you. I understand that was just a reaction. But he didn't bite you."

"Well what if he bit Andreas about an inch or more the other way. He would have gotten his artery and killed him. Now I' sorry if it upsets you what I did, but that man was a goner. There's no reason for Andreas to die too just cause the guy was out of his mind. We're here to protect and help people, that's true but it's just as much about the man or woman next to you. If we save the guy next to us from dying here., we're saving his life and the lives of anybody else he might save in the future."

"You're being ridiculous. The man was dying and panicked. He didn't bite anybody in an artery."

"He knocked you down the stairs and he bit Andreas when you were both trying to help him and you want to tell me he's the victim? No. Sorry thats bullshit. He didn't scream out at any point when we got here."

Harold sighed. "I think I'm gonna go to the hospital after all. I promised Ruth and the kids I'd be home for dinner but I think it might be safer if they kept an eye on me."

Michelle got into the ambulance too. Roland sighed and went to see how Andreas was.

Jackson Heights, Queens

Roberto Villalobos was driving an Escelade down 82nd street. He wore a Pittsburge Steelers jersey with a black bandanna on and under that a Yankees cap. He stood at five foot eleven and a hundred and eighty five pounds. He was of Puerto Rican descent and had a bronze shade to his skin with wavy black hair and a black beard. He was of mestizo stock, rugged but handsome. The was The song Dime by Ivy Queen blasted as they drove. Riding shotgun was John Clemmens though people called him King Johnny. King Johnny was his best friend.

Johnny was African American and stood six foor three. He wore a gold Letterman's jacket and wore a white do rag and sunglasses. He cursed, "Man we aint even get em, son. All that work for nothing they weren't even there."

In the back was one of his homeboys, Pepe Padilla. Tito was a white Cuban and he wore a gold chain and a white t shirt. On his rigt arm was a tattoo that said Mama Tried. On his bicep was a gold crown. On his left cheek under his eye was two tear drops. He had bright blue eyes and a blonde goattee and a shaved head. On his neck was a tattoo of The Caridad del Cobre Virgin. He spoke out saying, "Nah, Jonny we'll get those bitches. Only so many places you can hide."

He was behind Roberto. "Look, I had shit to do today, entiendes?" Roberto said. "I didn't want to be out here on a wild goose chase, could catch a case for the shit we did back there. Matter of fact I know we will, b. So do me a favor, Tito. Shut up."

"Damn bro i was just trying to stay positive."

Behind Johnny was Leon Vargas. He was a brown skinned Mexican American wearing a black puffy coat over a white t shirt and baggy black jeans plus Timberland boots. He had a shaved head and gold earrings in both ears. "It aint even like they're a real mob out here bro. Just a couple of stickup kids on the corner que no? They're just wannabes. Don't even trip."

"Yeah well those wannabes killed our boy. They think they got something to prove. Let's give them something to prove. Only this time I don't want anymore fuck ups. For real. Make sure the next time you think you got a line on these hijo de putas make sure it aint an apartment building full of women and children," Stated Roberto.

The man between Pepe and Leon was like Roberto, of Puerto Rican descent all though his heritage leaned more along the lines of a maroon. He had curly hair and light brown almost yellowish skin. His nose was small but his lips were large. His name was Jesus Cervantes. He wore a Giants jersey and baggy blue jeans. "Hey it aint like they didn't hit some innocents too, bro. They lit up Mrs. Flores and that guy Simon. All to get to Hector."

"Yeah well they did get Hector, motherfucka don't you forget it either," Warned King Johnny. Just then Pepe noticed a Hummer parked in front of a soul food resteraunt. "Hold up, dog. Aint that Ike's cousin's Hummer right there?"

Roberto noticed. "Yup," They started putting masks on and readied their had a Glock 17. King Johnny had two .45 Handguns, Pepe had a .380, Leon had a Remington 870, and Jesus carried a Mac-10. They crossed the street. "They slipping B!" Cried Leon.

Inside, four men were waiting for their order. The first was African American, a scrawny man with a mini Afro and a pick in his hair. He wore a 76ers jersey and blue jeans. The second was a Dominican man with a crew cut wearing a black wife beater blue stonewashed jeans and a gold crucifix. He had dark skin and dark eyes. The third was a Jamaican man with cornrows in a white crisp t shirt and baggy blue jeans plus a white bandanna. The fourth man was of Haitian American descent but he spoke with an American accent. He wore a gray hooded sweater and had a shaved head and dark skin.

The five men burst in and Jesus let off a burst of rounds which hit the man in the wife beater first striking him with sixteen rounds in the back. The man fell dead face down on the table. He emptied the entire thirty round magazine and most of the rounds missed but two strays hit the man in the hoodie in the left arm. The other two hit a female customer, an African American woman of about twenty in the leg. The other ten rounds went wild. The other four mem came in firing but not before the man with the white bandanna had pushed away from the table.

He reached into his waistband and pulled out a .10mm and he fired two rounds one missed but the second hit Jesus in the chest. He ran toward the back near the bathroom letting off five more rounds. Half the patrons ran screaming the other half stayed not wanting to risk getting cut down in the croff fire. The man in the jersey had a .357 which he discharged hitting Jesus once in the right side of the ribs. He ran to the back as well.

The man in the hoodie aimed for Roberto but Roberto let him have it with three rounds to the face. The first round tore into the meat of his left cheek. The second hit him in the jaw and the third hit him in the left eye which dangled out of his eye socket as it tore through the flesh obliterating it.

Pepe took a round in the right arm just grazing him as the man with the 10mm fired. Leon cut him down with the Remington and the blast tore the man's stomach open and he hit the wall sliding down it on his own blood as his pistol collapsed at his side. Roberto aimed for the back of the legs of the man in the 76ers jersey and he hit him three times. Twice in the left leg once in the right.

King Johnny approached the fallen man who was screaming in agony. "Where's your punk ass cousin?!" Demanded Johnny. "He in the projects, nigga! You know that!"

Roberto shook his head. "No we were just there. But he's not gonna have a home to go back to. If you don't tell me some shit I wanna hear neither will you."

"What...?" Leon grinned. "That's right puto. That shit should be looking nice and bright about now."

"This is your last chance. We don';t want you, Jason. We want Ike."

"Suck my..." Roberto and King Johnny fired into him. Roberto fired five shots into him. Three in the gut, two in the head. King Johnny emptied the entire magazine into him. "Suck on this, bitch!" He started to reload. Just then another shot rang out and Pepe was hit in the left hip. The shop owner had fired a .357 at him. Vargas racked another shot and fired hitting the man in the chest. The man, a black man in his late 50's closed his eyes crying out in pain as his apron turned from white to blood red.

The man fell over struggling to breath. Pepe limped over despite his wound. "You fucking punk!" He aimed his pistol at the old man's face. "Please...I was just defending my shop!" Tito growled, "Yea and I'm just defending me!" He fired two shots into the man's already bleeding chest. "Amor de rey!"

He looked and saw the four customers still on the ground. There was a middle aged black man hiding behind a chair, the wounded girl who had taken the stray, and a young Asian American pair of college students, both young women of about nineteen or twenty. They were crying. "Come on, we gotta go!" Roberto said even as Leon was getting into the cash register.

Pepe checked his magazine. "No witnesses..." He fired five shots striking the first of the two college students in the back of the head. The second took two shots in the back. Jesus had lost consciousness as he bled out on the floor. King Johnny shook his head with regret. "I'm sorry, hermano...I'm gonna miss you, money."

Leon fired the shotgun taking care of the man behind the chair. King Jonny checked to see one of the college students was crawling around on the floor. She was short about five four with long brown hair and brown eyes that looked up at him with terror her pink jacket stained with blood which dripped down to her blue jeans in the back. "Sorry cupcake. Wrong place, wrong time."

She was in tears, "Please don't..." She held a hand up but he merely fired and it went through her palm and struck her in the neck silencing her cries as they died down only to a gurling choking sound. Roberto stared in horror at what his friend did. _What the fuck, Johnny we weren't here to hurt them just Ike';s crew._ "Bro that was too far, man!"

King Johnny was near the door. "Finish her off and let's go!" Roberto told him, "It aint right, mano! She didnt do anything!"

"Nigga if you don't smoke this bitch..."

Roberto sighed. "Fine go get the car started."

He knelt next to her. "I'm not going to kill you but play along..."

He grabbed a ketchup bottle and sprayed it all over her hair. "What...what are you doing?" She whimpered. "Shhh! I'm trying to help. The cops and the ambulances will be here soon. Just play dead until then. And this is gonna be loud but whatever you do don't scream and don't move," He whispered.

He stood up and fired next to her head. She did as he told her even though he knew she had her ear ringing. King Johnny pulled the ride up trying to look inside. He saw some of the crimson stain next to her head. He was freaked out about fingerprints so he pocketed the ketchup."Damn, you got her good, homie. Let's roll before the pigs get here,"

"Damn, Pepe,what the fuck did you have to go crazy for?!" Yelled Roberto. "He shot me first you saw that! Ahhh shit...!"

"You're stupid!" King Johnny told Roberto, "Look, I know it was ugly shit but it had to be done."

"We didn't even get Ike..." Stated Leon. "And we lost Jesus..."

"Yeah but those were a couple of Ike's hitters. They said the fools who killed Hector was like three people plus Ike. The Paper Boyz aint that big of a crew. I know that Dominican guy in there was one of em for sure...man why did that punk have to shoot me...if he'd have stayed his ass down he would have lived."

Roberto snarled, "No he wouldn't have your dumb ass would have used the same excuse to kill everybody up in there,"

"Look, what's done is done. We're already too hot right now," Vargas stated. "We gotta get back to the barrio and lay low. The pigs are gonna be hitting everybody up."

 _Naomi_

She printed her paper out. She sighed with satisfaction looking down at it. She walked out. She got a call on her cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hey, sugar, I'm here."

"You know it embarrasses me when you call me that," She said with a smile. She walked outside of the building and he said, "I think I see you,"

He was wearing a blue denim jacket and blue jeans. She hugged him. "You smell good," He told her. She smiled back saying, "You smell like...outside...back home...the pines..."

They walked together and he walked her back to her dorm. "You ready to head back home?" She nodded. "Yeah. It'll be nice to get away from the city for a while. Too fast paced down here."

"I hear that," Kariwase told her. "Then again, I kind of wonder what it's like down here you know?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. I mean don't get me wrong there's some very interesting things to do out here but.." He looked at her. "But?"

"I hate taking the subway," She admitted. He chuckled. "No worries there. We can head back soon but do you want to get a bite to eat before we head back?"

"I could eat," She said sheepishly. "Where do you want to go?"

"Nah you're the lady you decide."

"Hey come on I aint into that feminist crap. We're Indians, enit?"

"You're right so that means matriarchal. Woman's choice."

"Come on it was your idea..."

"True but you're a local now. Come on, anywhere."

"All right...how about Chinese? I know a good place just off Mott Street."

They walked outside and Naomi saw her room mate she was making out in the hallway with a tall Caucasian male in a Varsity jacket. He was a blonde male with blue eyes and broad shoulders. He wore the school's team colors on his jacket and blue jeans. "Hannah..hey. We were just on our way out."

"Is this the guy?"

"I'm the guy...unless there's another guy..." Karisase joked and Naomi rolled her eyes playfully hitting him. "Shut up, idiot. This is Kariwase. Kariwase, this is my room mate, Hannah. And this is her boyfriend, Chad."

"Kariwase, I like your name it's very unique," Hannah complimented. A bit coy and aloof at the woman's compliment, he said, "Thanks I guess..."

Kariwase reluctantly offered his hand and shook the hands of both. "Where are you two headed?" Asked Hannah.

"We're just going for a night out before we have to head north."

"Yeah but you still got time before Christmas. You don't have to head all the way Upstate yet do you?" Asked the blonde. "No but we gotta get a head start. Beat the traffic," Stated Kariwase. "Well you'll still have plenty of time to get up north. You should drop by our party if you have time later. I won't get between your dinner together I'm just saying if you have time."

Kariwase was silent but Naomi said, "I don't know if we'll have time. I mean, we'll see."

"Hey it'll be fun. There's beer, music, all that good stuff,"

"She doesn't drink. I don't think he does either..." Hannah told him. The guy looked at them in shock. "Seriously?"

Hannah smacked him. "Shut up! Look it's totally fine if you don't. I won't pressure you to."

"Hey you're kind of a big guy. You play football?"

"Nope. Baseball as a kid basketball as a teen and Lacrosse now. I still play the other two here and there. But not on a team anymore."

"That's too bad, dude you look like you could be a line backer,"

They each bid farewell and Kariwase began to drive her into the city.

 _One Police Headquarters,_

 _Lower East Side_

Malcolm

The door finally opened and two Detectives came in. The first was a Caucasian male of about five foot eight in his mid forties with bright red hair brown eyes and wrinkles. He wore a plain brown suit and brown dress shoes. The second was a Caucasian female with dark brown hair and blue eyes, a petite woman in her early 30's.

"Mr. Hightower this is Detective Rebecca Genovese and I'm Winston Cogburne. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Lawyer..."

"You're not in any trouble. We just want to ask you a few questions about what happened to your friend, Tito Gonzales. The woman who attacked him was quite unstable. She bit two other officers on her way here and she had to be hog tied. There's something very wrong with her."

"If you know that much, it seems like you don't even need my help. Lawyer,"

The female stated, "If you didn't do anything wrong you got nothing to worry about."

"Lawyer."

"Did she appear to be under the influence of any drugs?" Asked Detective Genovese. "Lawyer."

"Innocent people don't need lawyers,"

Malcolm smiled thinking, _That might work with frat boys from Colombia U but that aint gonna work on me._ "Lawyer.

"You know all about drugs, don't you, Mr. Hightower? We understand you used to be a member of the United Blood Nation. We know you and Mr. Williams are members of the Nine Trey Gangsters."

"Nope. Not me. Lawyer."

"You've been arrested in the past for dealing narcotics."

"Lawyer."

"So tell me what happened. Did you sell the lady a bad batch of drugs? You got her on bath salts?"

"Lawyer."

Detective Cogburne sighed. "Look, I personally don't think you did anything but my partner doesn't seem sure. My thing is, I know you were arrested last week at a protest. And that's when all of this went down. Are you now afiliated with any Anarchist groups or Marxist groups within the occupy movement?"

"Lawyer."

The male left the room and went to go see about getting him a lawyer. "If it turns out you did have anything to do with this, you're both going down."

"Lawyer."

"You think it's just that woman? We've had at least ten cases since yesterday of people reporting being bitten. Selling crack cocaine is one thing. But lets say hypothetically you really have stayed out of trouble. Your friend Sean hasn't. You may buy into this whole fight the power craze going on but Sean isn't. Even if you don't bang, your friend still does. Somebody truly wanting out of the lifestyle would cut off all ties to people still in it."

"Lawyer. Does this good cop bad cop routine usually work?"

"Sometimes. Look, you're free to leave. We're not holding you under arrest. I just think that whatever your intentions are, Sean is not a reformed man."

"So I'm free to go?"

"Sure. But Sean is under arrest. We found drugs on him. He's not going anywhere until he talks."

"Then get him a lawyer. I know he didnt consent to any search. That aint his style so if you did find something on him you searched him without consent. That's a violation of his civil liberties."

"Suddenly everybody's a lawyer. Maybe if you ever end up in front of a judge you should represent yourself," She said with an amused smirk.

"He's not going to talk to you. And I might not be under arrest but I'm not going anywhere until I see that he gets his lawyer. Whatever you might have found on him, you have nothing. You have a protocol you have to follow. If you searched him without his consent, you broke the law. That's part of what these protests are about. It's not just about holding the rich accountable. It's about holding police accountable too. Remember Sean Bell? Yeah I know you motherfuckers remember Sean Bell."

"Oh let me guess the guy who shot him was racist, right? Even though one of the officers was black."

"Yeah just like Rodney King, right? It wasnt just the four officers on trial too. There was Uncle Tom's in on that shit too. You can't fool me with body politics."

"Be that as it may, Sean Bell was hanging around a bad crowd. Just like you."

"For your information, I'm a student at Colombia U. I aint no banger anymore. I busted my ass off to get in there. I won't have somebody like you telling me what's what. Anyway, my boy better get an attorney. Or you got a law suit on your hands."

 _Jacob_

NYU Langone Medical Center,

The East Indian youth hesitated. He knew his parents were waiting for him. He'd been grateful to get the ride to the hospital but he was not thrilled about seeing his parents again. At least not his father. Deepak Patel was known to judge just about anybody but especially him.

He was sitting down waiting and his father came out. His father was five foot ten and had very dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He was forty four years old.

He also saw his mother. She wore a black blouse with a red scarf and blue jeans. She had much fairer skin than his father. It was a light golden brown hue almost a peach color while her eyes were blue. She was from India herself but her eyes and features gave away her mixed ancestry. She tood at five foot seven. Her name was Abishta.

He hugged them both and he saw his older brother, Richard. Richard, had much of the same features as his father but he was younger but twice as arrogant usually when talking to Jake. He also had a sister named Ratna his older sister plus his younger sister, Chanda. Ratna was not here but would be meeting up with them later.

"Ah hello my son. You are late."

"Sorry dad...my car isn't here."

"Ahh.. kyon aap ek taiksee lene ke lie nahin kiya?"

(Why didn't you take a cab?)

His mother expressed concern, "Aap yahaan kaise pahunche?"

"Main ek sahayaatree se ek savaaree maan mila hai. vah ek achchha ladaka tha,"

"Hitchhiking?" His father echoed in a troubled tone. "Do you know how dangerous it is to do that you could have been killed there are escaped inmates out there. They could have killed you."

"Yeah but dad, the inmates would be hitchhikers too not the guys picking up hitchhikers. "

Richard sneered, "What's wrong with your car? Why don't you just get another one? Hitching is for bums."

"Why don't you have money for a taxi cab, son? Did we not give you enough money for college? If you need something, you can always call us but I hope you are not up there partying and wasting money."

"Oh please, Jake doesn't have any friends to invite him to one," Sneered his brother. "If he can't even take care of his own car he doesn't need a new one or money for a cab. Why can't we just have our family reuniuon without him? He always wants to get away from us anyway. Why couldn't we just get Ratna back in instead and let him go do whatever he wants to do?"

"The car is in the shop, asshole. I don't need your input. The bar exam is really hard."

"Then you should have become a doctor..."

"Watch your mouth, Jacob," Warned Deepak. "Where's Chandra? At least one person will be happy to see me,"

"Where is your sister?" Asked Deepak glancing at Richard. "I don't know. She said she was going to the vending machine, I think."

"Why would she do that? There's nothing but junk food there," Deepak complained.

He saw his little sister finally and smiled as she came back with a bag of Skittles. Her father snatched them up and trashed them. "What did i tell you about junk food? This stuff rots your teeth and it has gelatin in it."

"Come on, dad can't we take a break from being vegan for once? It's not like it's a pork chop,"

"It's still pork product."

She rolled her eyes and Jake said, "Come on, dad I don't think one bag of skittles is going to get rid of all her teeth."

"I'm the father not you. When you pay the bills around here, you make the choices, college boy."

He smiled at his sister who smiled back. She was seventeen years old and very pretty. Unlike Richard and his other sister Ratna who looked more like their father, while Jake looked a bit like a cross between the two as despite being darker he had lighter brown eyes than his father and yet darker than his mother's she looked more like their mother in skin tone though a bit darker she was a lighter shade of brown and had her mother's chocolate brown hair and the same smile. Her eyes however, were the same as Jake's. She wore a black tank top and a turtle shell necklace and blue jeans. She stood at five foot three., She hugged Jake who grinned.

"I missed you bro!" She said kissing him on the cheek. "I missed you too. How are you doing in school?"

"She got a C," Her father said with some annoyance in her voice. She scoffed. "Come on, dad it was only in science. I passed in every other class."

"Yes but you got B's last report card before you were getting all A's."

Abishta tried to be the peace maker. "We don't have to fight now. We are a family. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

Deepak sighed. "Yes you are right. I just want them to do well. I don't want Chandra to get Jacob's studying habits. I just need to get my stuff then we go out to eat."

Chandra sighed. "More three bean chili. Fucking yay,"

"Watch your language!" Both parents said in unison while Jake and even Richard smirked at that. "You've been hanging around the wrong kinds of kids, we are going to have a talk about this later," Stated Abishta. "What did I tell you about profanity?"

"That it makes me look like I'm unintelligent and can't express myself in any other way," Said Chandra in annoyed tone. "Listen to your mother. She knows these things," Said Deepak.

As soon as his parents and Chandra were out of ear shot, Richard leaned in asking, "When are you going to get your shit together? Quit disappointing the family. If you want to be a lawyer then buckle down and make an effort. Quit playing video games for Christ sake you're an adult act like one."

Jake smiled angrily then said, "You want to know when i'm going to get my shit together, Richard? The day you have an original thought of your own instead of just copying dad. You even dress like him."

"It's called being a good son and a responsible adult. Not that you would know anything about that."

"More like a responsible sheep," Retorted Jake.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Abishta. "Yeah i am," Stated Richard. "Same here," Jake replied. Their father nodded. "Good. Ratna is waiting for us. She just flew in."

 _Kariwase_

 _Chinatown_

They were sitting across from each other and he said, "Look, if you want to go to the party we can. I dont want to keep you from it."

"That's okay. We don't have to," She said. "It's stupid. I don't drink you don't drink i mean Hannah's my friend but I don't like a lot of the people she hangs out with. And you don't like jocks or frat boys. How is that anyway?"

"How is what?" The Mohawk college student asked. "You don't get along with jocks even though you kind of are one. At least in the sense that you played basketball and baseball and you still play Lacrosse."

"Well shit, that's a sport of the Longhouse. I pretty much had to even though I thought it looked stupid. But my dad had me try it and it wasn't so bad. Hockey is okay too and t's not sports i'm against so much as the mentality of it. I like to play it I just don't like to watch it. I get the feeling most Football fans are living vicariously through the rich assholes on TV they have nothing to do with."

"Well hey I played on the girls basketball team in High School and I think it's great to learn team work."

"Yeah but it's not like you couldn't get that somewhere else. Shit, you learn team work being in the military or a gang too. Doesn't make either a reason to do it just for that. Shit, you can get that just from having a steady job."

"Well what do you got against jocks, anyway?"

"It's more football players in general. I was always a big guy but people picked on me regardless cause I didn't want to play. I just think this country is too obsessed with football. Just like the other side of the border is with hockey. I know jocks in any kind of sports can be a dick but when I was in school the bullies were always the guys in the Lettermans jackets. The football players. They picked on the nerdy kid. I might have been an athlete but I'm just as much of a nerd. I'm a man of science. I had to stick up for myself and for other guys getting picked on by them."

"Yeah well Chad isn't like that. He just drinks a lot. Parties a lot but I never got the bullying vibe from him."

"Yeah well, as much as people say how mean Indians are when drunk, white guys aint exactly nice either. Irish, Scottish, German, whatever. When they get drunk they're about one beer away from yelling yeehaw and rounding up a posse to start shit."

"Why do you gotta make it about race? It's not like back up north where they're jerks. This isn't Mississippi. People are pretty cool in the city and despite what people think most New Yorkers are polite."

He smiled saying, "Well you and me are from New York whether or not we ever set foot in the Big Apple or not."

She smiled back, "You knew what i meant. Anyway, we don't have to go I'm just telling you it's not what you think. It's not like High School you don't gotta fight anybody."

"Well just be honest with me," He said. "Do you want to go the party? i mean how many have you gone to since you started college?"

"Honestly...? One. Just a Halloween party last year it was pretty fun. I smoked a few joints but i didn't drink. What about you?"

"None," He admitted sheepishly. "What can i say i'm anti social."

"Yeah but i bet you make it to every Strawberry festival and Great Law Recital you can."

He chuckled. "Guilty as charged. Well not every time but look I don't have much of a social life that's true but i'm with you so i don't need one. I got a few friends up there on campus but most of my family's back home."

"if you say so. I understand though. Trying to keep the language alive and the kids learning it."

"Yeah I do what I can. Trying to save the Tuscarora language too. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"I thought i did? I went to a Halloween party,"

"I didn't mean that I meant did you want to go tonight? We can still get where we need to go if you wanna have one last night in the city we can. I'm open to it. I'm willing to try for you."

She smiled putting her hand on his. "I appreciate that. Well if you'll go with me then my answer is yes."

 _One Week Earlier_

 _Ossining New York_

 _I-87_

Two Caucasian males still had their chains on them. Their prison bus had crashed. One of them was Logan Hayes, and the other was the Wall Street Butcher. The Wall Street Butcher had actually been a man who worked on Wall Street himself. Patrick Easton was his name. He had gone on a killing spree however and had killed at least 40 people, many of them homeless people and prostitutes but also a few wall street people as well. Both men had been condemned to die by the state but they had broken out. The fat ass driver had a heart attack and this had given them a chance to bust out killing the other guard. The other inmates had gone their own way.

Logan himself had been a lifelong member of the Aryan Brotherhood. He had been paroled five years ago unlike most but he had fucked up and was right back on his way to prison. He had to stop off at a Brotherhood safe house in Manhattan as risky as it was. After all, that would be his ticket out of the country. He didn't know where he would go. Preferably somewhere very far away, and white. He had thought of all the Western and Northern European countries but also had briefly considered South Africa. Anything beat getting executed.

They had escaped and the guards were dead. It had not been easy to pull off but they now had a shotgun at least. "We need a new change of clothes,," Easton stated. "Tell me something I don't know. But we aint going anywhere without a car. And we need to get this damn chain off. We sure as hell shouldn't have let the other guys go too."

"Yeah well if the cops are looking for them too, it's less of a chance they'll find us. Killing them would have only given them more incentive to find us and charge us with an extra murder."

"Not that you need one. Forty people. You need some help you sick fuck," Said Logan. "You've killed too, Hayes don't start with me."

"Yeah but the people I killed were men. Not call girls."

"You should be happy. Some of the bums I stabbed were black. Of course, that's not the reason I did it. I'd have killed them no matter what color they are. Homeless people smell like shit. They disgust me."

"Yeah but none of the call girls you carved up were."

"Listen are we going to argue or are we going to get the hell outta here? I have to get a fake passport too ya know. It was my idea to try this."

"I go with plan B," Stated the prison gang member as he racked the shotgun waiting for the right moment to car jack somebody when the moment was opportune.

 _Malcolm_

He approached the officer at the front desk. "Hey, your soda machine ate my money up and didn't give me anything,"

"Did you try another flavor?"

"Yeah! I tried all the flavors and it still wouldn't cough it up. I want my money back."

"Sorry, kid. Not ,my problem. Aint us who owns the machines it's the company."

"How you gonna say that when their machines are in your police station? Gimme a break. I know one of ya'll got a key at least. You should either open the vending machine like I've watched people do a million times when theirs aint working and give me my soda or give me back my money."

The cop went back to the book he was reading, a John Grisham novel. "Not my problem."

 _Asshole..._

He was hoping Sean's lawyer would be along soon. His ass was starting to hurt from sitting and he wanted to go home. Just then, he saw somebody in the holding cell bite into another person's neck. The man screamed, "AHHH SHIT! GET HIM OFF ME!" The biter was a Dominican American while the man being bitten was Irish American a man in a red shirt blue jeans and a gray jacket with blonde hair and gray eyes. The cop got up from his desk. "Shit..."

Malcolm looked in a panic as the cop went in followed by more cops. They began to hit the guy with billy clubs. He worried for Sean.

 _Harold_

His family had come to meet him at the hospital. His wife, Ruth , was an African American woman with caramel colored skin and curly hair. She hugged him saying, "We were so worried..."

His son and daughter was also there. His son had wavy hair and a skin tone similiar to his mother but eyes like Harold while his hair was a mix of the two. He was fifteen years old. His daughter looked more like Harold but had her mothers lips. His son's name was Luke while his daughter's name was Haruna. She was seventeen. "I'm okay...just a little bump on the job but better safe than sorry."

He rubbed his son's hair. "How ya doing, sport?" The boy told him, "I'm okay..PE sucked. We had to just run laps."

Harold chuckled. "Cant win em all. How about you, honey?" Haruna smiled, "Got an A in history," He chuckled hugging her. "That's my girl."

He turned to Ruth. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to. What were we having?"

"Lasagna."

"Damn. Of all the days to get a concussion it had to be lasagna day?"

"Oh come on now baby you know we got leftovers for ya and if you need I can always make it again," She said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're okay,"

He noticed that Roland and Michelle were outside his room and he had to wonder what was wrong but he got the feeling something was.

* * *

 _That's all for chapter 2 I know this is moving slow but that's the way the outbreaks started so this is still going at least as rapidly as it would on Fear TWD and in the event of an actual outbreak it's just Rick was in a coma for when it was new for them in Atlanta. Anyway, onto the characters._

 _Roberto is visually based on Adam Rodriguez from CSI Miami and I Can Do Bad All By Myself. Pepe is visually based on Pitbull, the rapper. Like all rappers imo atm he sucks. But I thought he might fit into this anyway._

 _Tom Towles is the visual basis for Logan who is kind of based off his role in Blood In Blood Out he's like the Merle of this story as for the other guy, the Wall Street Butcher, well let's just say you'll see but the thing about that is everybody wonders how gang members, medics cops soldiers and civilians would do but I for one think a serial killer is over qualified to survive. While working with a group may not exactly be their strong suit they would be used to killing. All though usually they make for an antagonist rather than as a character who is supposed to be on the "Good" side so it will be interesting to show how that plays out._

 _And as far as Logan I won't say who but lets just say he's related to one of the characters in my other story Northwestern Chronicles which I'm not ready to update yet but hopefully soon._

 _I decided Malcolm should be based on Omar Epps younger obviously, and Detective Genovese is visually based on Carla Cugino. Not sure about Cogburne._

 _Dev Patel from Rules Of Engagement and Slumdog Millionaire is the basis for Jake, Aishwarya Rai is the basis for Jakes mother, Deepak is based on Aasif Mandvi from The Internship, Richard is based on Kal Penn. Chandra is visually based on Summer Bishil._

 _As for why Jake's family don't eat meat it's because their religion is Jainism. A lot of people when they write characters with a background like his, they make them Hindu but I thought i'd go the road less traveled. A good Hindu is expected to not eat meat too all though some do they can get away with eating chicken and pork but eating beef is obviously taboo. As far as Jainism on the other hand, for one I'm pretty sure they're all expected to not eat meat and they also have a non violence philosophy. Which, so does Hinduism usually but the difference is wen there has been religious conflicts in India where Muslims attack Hindus Hindus, not unlike Buddhists do defend themselves._

 _Jainism seems to be more along the line of pacifism as say Hare Krishna which i could be wrong and if you say i am and you know then correct me but in any case, being that Jake and his family come from a religion that basically practices no harm doing, it's seeing how they will deal with the zombies. I know your initial judgement will be not well at all but you'll be surprised at how they adapt. Especially since zombies are no longer living but still it will come as more of a conflict when they have to war with other factions. However on the meat eating too they'll have to compromise when it's down to say, cans of tuna or whatever they gotta be less picky. The same is true for a meat eater who may not eat veggies._

 _One thing I can tell you though, so far is all though Jake does try and listen to his father and please his family and has tried to study to be a lawyer he has actually broken that no meat taboo when at college along with some other ones. He basically tries to obey his father but unlike Richard he feels nothing he does is ever good enough for his father. His other sister, his older sister will be introduced next chapter._

 _Roland is visually based on Cole Hauser, Michelle is visually based on Rochelle Aytes, Andreas is visually based on Jay Hernandez. I was thinking of making Harold be visually based on either Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa or Hiro Kanagawa but honestly I was thinking more of Hiro than Cary I think it suits Harold more as Harold is 40. I'm not saying Hiro is that young but he's the closest actor that somewhat resembles my health class teacher that was an EMT whom Harold is based on. So yeah. Hiro. Also Ruth is based on Kerry Washington, specifically, her look from Save The Last Dance._

 _Honestly strange at it is despite hair color, I could see even Cole Hauser playing a better Chris Redfield from Resident Evil rather than the guy from Prison Break. He has that sort of same kind of haircut in some movies as Chris did in RE 1. If you're not a fan of Resident Evil this may be over your head which is fine but this is for those who are fans of both RE and TWD. I mean he has that sort of authoritative vibe of a cop or a soldier. I'm just saying if you were gonna cast somebody who looked not really like him at least he would still be truer to the character in the essence of it. Personally, I don't know who I would actually cast to play each character as if I had a say in a Resident Evil movie that didn't blow cock. I might have idea for some of the women but the men i draw a blank on. I'd be open to what Zilla would say._

 _Next chapter, Kariwase and Naomi will go to that party, Harold will find out what the status is of Andreas which you can figure is not good, Malcolm and Sean will escape from the police station, Jake will have dinner with his family and Roberto will have to deal with the consequences of burning a building down plus the shooting they committed._

 _Also I will admit Patrick Easton is based on Christian Bale's character from American Psycho, Patrick Bateman much like in my possibly soon to be discontinued story Episodes From LS. I just enjoyed that character so much and thought what if we saw more to him than just that movie? And can he use his powers of evil for good?_

 _Also, I'm willing to take OC's as an idea just like my last story but they can't be too powerful to the point of being unrealistic. In other words no Alice Abernathy's. What I need is basically_

 _age, height, weight, gender, ethnicity or physical description,occupation before outbreak, skills, weaknesses, sexual orientation, personality, hometown, and why they would be in New York City in the first place if they are not originally from there._

 _As for the every day sorta things being shown up to the apacolpyse im going for the same kind of feel as Fear TWD for that decline into madness._

 _As far as Roland and what he did let's just say he's a lot like Shane in that he's a realist except he'd be like Shane if Shane never tried to kill rick he wont try and betray Harold._

 _Anyway til next time_


	3. Your Dead Will Rise

_Jackson Heights, Queens_

Officer Leonard Horowitz was riding shotgun with his partner through the barrio. His partner was Collin Vronsky. Leonard was a Caucasian male with dark brown hair and brown eyes, a mostly easy going face albeit playful at times but also somewhat guillable. He was five foot nine, a Jewish american and a rookie at twenty eight. His partner was a bald Caucasian with beedy blue eyes. He was forty six years old and had been a veteran of the NYPD for twenty one years. Collin stood at five foot eight but due to his muscular frame was more imposing than his slightly taller partner.

Collin had also joined the Navy Seals taking a brief break from his time as a law enforcement officer and had been part of Operation Red Wing. Following this, he stayed in Afghanistan another two years before coming back. He had thirty four confirmed kills. "You all right, kid?" He asked as he drove. "Yeah...just was...a horror show. That thing at the restaurant."

"Believe me, over time you get used to it."

They were driving into an apartment complex through Jackson Heights. They got a radio dispatch that the suspects in the shooting. There had been news of a wounded male in the area who had reported by neighbors to have been carried inside by friends. They pulled up and got out. There was a large group of Mexican, Puerto Rican, Central and South American males standing around as well as a few Caucasian and African Americans. "Everybody, ID's now," Collin ordered. One of the African American males, a man wearing a white t shirt with black jeans and a gold rosary bead around his neck scoffed. "For what? We didn't do anything wrong."

"We'll be the judge of that. ID's now," Collin repeated. They sat down on the curb fishing them out. He began to pat down each of them for contraband. "Yo this shit is illegal," Stated a male of Puerto Rican descent with light brown skin and curly hair wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans and red nikes. "Call the ACLU and cry me a river, kid. There's been a shooting on 82nd street. We don't care if you assholes kill each other..well I don't anyway but when innocent people get killed, we got a problem."

"You know this stop and frisk bullshit is unconstitutional, right? I don't consent to a search," Stated a youth of Ecuadoran descent. "You need my permission to search my car or me and I don't give consent."

"Guess what, punk? You also have the right to remain silent. Funny I never hear you jailhouse lawyers use that right when you act like experts on the law. Well guess what, genius? Maybe you say I searched and found this..." He pulled out a crack vial from the kid's pants. "Maybe I say you tossed it when you saw us coming."

He turned to a white kid of about eighteen with reddish brown hair and blue eyes wearing a gold and black Steelers jersey. The kid had gold teeth in his mouth, baggy blue jeans, a white do-rag and white Air Jordans. "Let me see your ID," The kid said, "Don't got mines on me, officer," The cop laughed. "Mines? Jesus. No child left behind. My tax dollars hard at work. All right...in that case just give me your name."

"Ricky Eldridge," He nodded saying, "Amor Dey Rey?" The kid said, "I don't bang sir. Just a Steelers fan is all," The seasoned veteran didn't buy it. "Oh ok. Well in that case, sit your ass down too. I'm gonna run your names and see what kind of dirt you got on there cause I'm sure most of you assholes are in violation. And then after that, those that are, are coming with us."

"You gonna take all of us into the station with just ya'll two? Where's your backup? Hey, son over here's a rookie huh," Stated a black male in his thirties. "I can smell it on him. He's shook," Collin told him, "Don't be a wise ass. We got the cavalry on the way. So why don'tr you tell me something, Johnny. Where were you last night? Around 7PM?"

"I was chilling with my lady, homie. You can ask her."

"Oh I'm sure. You lie, she swears to it. I know how this works. You knw you're not supposed to associate with other felons."

"Wasn't associating, sir. Just taking a stroll through my own neighborhood."

More officers started to arrive on the scene. "You wouldn't happen to have seen your little butt buddy, Tito Padilla have you? He's in big trouble. Found his blood at the scene of a crime. Along with Jesus Cervantes. My guess is, Tito's out there hurt somewhere. If he is, he needs medical attention. He won't last long if he doesn't help. Hospitals equal cops. Cops equal him rolling on you to avoid the needle."

"Sounds like an interesting theory, officer. But if you had any real evidence that me or any of my boys here was there, you'd have already been cuffing us."

He then approached another goon. "Pepe fucking Padilla. How's your little brother? I heard he got shot. Guess he's been hanging around the wrong people," Despite Pepe being Puerto Rican while Tito was a Cuban and Pepe being a darker brown skinned man with wavy hair and clean shaven while Tito was a white Cuban, he was his step brother. "No say. Aint seen Tito since Tuesday."

"Oh I higly doubt that."

He walked over to where Pepe's apartment was. "What are you doing, mano? You need a warrant to search my crib! " An African American officer in his early 40's who was in decent shape but had wrinkles from smoking told him, "Shut your mouth. He doesn't need a warrant to knock on the door."

"Tito Padilla! We have you surrounded! We got a warrant for your arrest! We have your brother out here., We can do this any way you want pal. Either you come out or we're coming in!"

Several men were already being cuffed for drug possession. Just then, Tito burst out of the room and he came out and he fired a Handgun with one hand at Collin. The police veteran took cover behind the squad car. A second man came bursting out of the apartment as well brandishing a shotgun, a Mexican American male. He fired the shotgun striking one of the police officers, a dishwater blonde police officer in the chest and neck. The Caucasian officer, slender in size with blue green eyes, fell over unable to breathe.

"¡No volveré a la cárcel! Chingate puercos!"

(I ain't going back to prison! Fuck you, pigs!)

He struck the senior African American officer with two rounds in the left shoulder and three in the chest. The officer returned fire striking Tito with one round in the left hand and yelled, "Give it up, Padilla!" Padilla also had an Uzi on him. "Fuck you!" He screamed unloading at them. Vargas fired hitting the older officer in the side of the face and he quickly racked another shot. Before he could fire another, however, Collin let off seven rounds six striking the man in the chest and a seventh going into his head on the right side of the temple. Tito fired his Uzi from the other side of the building and at leats four rounds struck Collin in the chest but the vest caught them.

Several more officers went after Padilla who fired over his shoulders. Several men who were not cuffed already were running away and other police officers chased them but at least two got away. Leonard noticed that Pepe was trying to make a move for the pistol of a fallen officer and he put his Glock to the back of Pepe's head. "Don't even try, asshole! I'll blow your head off!"

The two men who got away did so in an Escelade. A caucasian female officer, Whitney Flannnigan , a brunette withh brown eyes screamed into the radio for more backup. "Two suspects fleeing east in an Escalade one black one Hispanic..."

Leonard cuffed Pepe and put him on the ground face down. "Well well..." Pepe sneered, "Your first collar. You popped your cherry. You feel good, mijo? Like a new man? Or just a man in general?" Whitney kicked the man in the side yelling, "Shut up! You assholes have done enough!" Leonard and Whitney had both gone to the same college and she had become a police officer only a year before he did but they were around the same age. They'd been friends in college and had lost touch until he graduated from the academy again.

He wished at times she was his partner rather than Collin who could be kind of a hard ass but at the same time, maybe he wanted her for a partner but needed him. Now, however was not the time to ponder such things. The teen, Ricky, went for the dropped shotgun of a deceased officer. "Don't...!" Warned Whitney. He ignored her going for it and she fired a shot into the teen's chest twice. He fell over bleeding clutching his chest. "It make you feel bad ass to kill kids, nina?" Asked Pepe.

She took the man and was going to put him in te back of the car. Just then, he slammed into her grabbing the pistol she had and somehow had managed to get one of his cuffs off. He fired off five shots into her stomach. "No...!" She cried out and she tried to grapple him for the gun but he had the upper hand trying to press the gun upwards towards her face. "Drop it!" Yelled Leonard as he aimed at him but Pepe drove an elbow into his face and he fell backwards. He fell backwards aiming at the man. He closed his eyes pulling the trigger. He hit him in the back of the head decorating his brain matter all over Whitney. She fell withh his corpe on top of her. "I think...I think one went through..."

She said. He lifted her sirt up tpo see if it went through. One had but the bullet had at least been significantly absorbed. "Are you okay...?" He cried. "I...think..." Before long the EMT's arrived and began to go to help her. A couple of other officers had been shot by Tito who was still retreating on foot despite being shot.

 _Jake_

They found themselves at a Chinese restaurant on Mott Street. The smell of beef, chicken and pork was everywhere as well as various forms of shrimp and other types of sea food. However, since they were mandatory vegans, all though Chinese food in the form of vegetables was a hell of a lot better than American food, as even Jake hated Tofu and Kale, it was still vegetarian. There was vegetables spring rolls, Moo Shu vegeablles, chow mein noodles and rice.

Deepak had ordered Tofu with Black Mushrooms and Bean Sprouts, Chondra had ordered Buddha's Delight, Abishta had ordered General Tso's Tofu, which in Jake's mind putting General Tso's name in front of Tofu was blasphemy. Richard had ordered Dim Sum Soy Sauce Chow Mein Noodles with fried rice and tofu.

His sister came to sit at the table too. Ratna had dark brow skin, darker than some African Americans, jet black hair and a bright smile. She was voluptuous but short and her hair was neck length. She wore a bright pink shoulder less blouse not too revealing but still showed a tasteful amount of skin and a black skirt. She hugged each of the family members. Even Jake was glad to see her. "It's been too long. How are you guys?" She asked.

They began to catch up as they ate. They each took turns saying what was new with them. The minutes flew by as they ate and talked. Though Jake still didn't like being around his dad much or Richard, it was better with Ratna there. "Well, me and Richard have been busy at the hospital. Your mother has started adding new spices to her meals and making new jewelry for the neighbors. This one got a C..." Ratna, being easy going smiled saying, "Yeah, but dad you always gave me a hard time when I got even an A minus, remember?"

"Theres nothing wrong with wanting what is best for your children."

"Most Americans don't even get that high of a grade, Deepak. To be fair the culture here is different," Said Jake's mother. His father cursed in Hindi. "If by different you mean mediocre then yes I agree! Underachieving millenial lazy low lives!"

"Dad, India is third world. Yeah there's a work ethic but people can't get by. We have problems here but nothing like back home."

"Don't you start with me! Mr. hitchhiker. Do you know what your brother did, Ratna? He took a ride from a driver in Upstate New York. Please tell me you never were so stupid as to do something so careless out in Michigan!"

"Hitch hiking isn't that big of a deal, dad. I mean I don't personally do it but honestly, the hitch hikers are more dangerous than the people who pick them up."

"Yes, Jacob is quite the dangerous one," Joked Abishta. "So who was it? This person who gave you a ride?"

"It doesn't matter, mom. I wasn't doing anything wrong. He seemed like a decent enough dude. He was a college student same as me."

"What college?" Demanded Deepak. "Dad, you can't give a guy the third degree who isn't even here! He was from Albany if you have to know."

"I see. And are you getting good grades?" He looked over to see a couple leaving the resteraunt. "Whoa. That's him."

Deepak got up from the table and Jake got up to follow him. "Dad, don't cause a scene..."

Kariwase walked out and he noticed Jake as he was paying the bill. "Jake? What are you doing here? Thought you were going to NYU?"

"I was but we decided to get something to eat..."

Deepak said, "Don't be rude, son. Introduce your new friend," Jake was sheepish but said, "Uh, dad...this is Kariwase. Kariwase, this is my dad.."

"So you're the one who gave my son a ride? You know hitchiking can be very dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. It can also be dangerous picking up hitchhikers but life is a risk."

The girl Kariwase was with smiled in a friendly manner asking, "Who's this?" Kariwase told the woman, "This is the guy I gave a lift to. I actually dropped him off at NYU. He was going to the same school as you."

"You go to NYU? I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Naomi" Stated Naomi. He sheepishly said, "I don't. I go to Syracuse."

"Ohh okay...well...nice to meet you."

The Patel family paid their bill as well and got ready to leave. Kariwase opened his own box as he and Naiomi had gotten the leftovers in a box. He handed Jake a few pieces of barbecue pork. "My faily can be hard asses nobody should have to be vegeterian if they don't want to."

Jake smirked and said, "Thanks..." He saw his parents and family going outside and quickly stuffed a fe pieces in his mouth. "Geez, take it easy there."

"You don't understand," Stated Jake with his mouth full. "I've been mostly vegeterin my whole life. My dad doesn't know this...but I love meat..."

"All right enjoy," Stated Kariwase with a smirk.

They soon were driving back. "Where are you staying?" Asked Deepak. "I can get a hotel."

"Nonsense. You will stay with us," Abishta replied. "I really don't think that's nessecary," Said Jake. "What you think you're too good to sleep at your family's home? We're going to India in a few days. You need to hold onto your money."

"What about Richard? He's not staying over, right?" Richard rolled his eyes as they drove. "That's because I have my own house. My own car. You know you culd too if you applied yourself."

"Yes, Dick. You got a better job than me. You've got a car and a house of your own. And yet the concept of cutting the cord still is over your head," Said Jake.

"Hey, I'll be staying over," Said Ratna with a smnile. "We can have an old school slumber party just like we used to. Build a fort," She said jokingly. You're never too old. Besides we can catch up."

Just then, Deepak's phone began blowing up. "Yes? Okay...shit...all right I'll be there as soon as possible."

Abishta asked him, "What is wrong?" He told them all, "I don't have enough time to drop anybody at home. I have to go to the hospital. Damn it! They need me in on a surgery. An officer suffered major trauma. There has already been a number of officers taken to Bellvue and NY Presbeterian. Some shootout in Queens, NYC Health, every hospital is getting swarmed with injured people either from being attacked by monbs or from the shooting in Queens"

"What shooting?" Asked Jake, a bit worried. "Some low lives shot up a restaurant and then got into a shootout with the police from what I heard. We may have to wait a few days before we go anywhere. But we will go We just may need to reschedule our flight," Depak stated.

 _Malcolm_

He heard a scream. He looked to see a woman of Caucasian descent, an older woman in her forties with graying hair wearing raggedy brown clothes sinking her teeth into a male police officer of Caucasian descent in his twenties. "AHHHH!" He shrieked. Several officers rushed forward with guns drawn and a few had their night sticks out as well. The two detectives rushed outside with their guns drawn as well going towards the holding tank. Several gunshots sounded saw a door open and peered inside. To his shock, Sean was in there. It wasn't that he was shocked he was there. Just that he got the exact interview room.

"Malcolm? What you doing here?" Malcolm opened the doorr saying, "Come on, bro we gotta go. Things are getting outta hand out here. Let's go see Tito. They got no right to arrest us we didn't do anything wrong."

"Man, you gonna fuck around get a felony charge on me. They arrested me."

"No, they arrested you after the protest. You didn't break any laws at that point so it was an unlawful arrest. You didn't consent to a search right?"

"Nah but they still found that thing on me."

"Yeah...'that thing' man you're stupid. Why are you trying to always do dirt? We weren't there to do anything illegal."

He led him out of the room and they made their way past several officers trying to subdue more suspects. The Italian American detective spotted tehm and yelled, "Hey!" She was about to say more but a large male of Mexican American descent standing at six four grabbed her. She struggled to get him off her. They used the time they were distracted to get out of there.

"Yeah we were. You know it's a lot of junkies out there at the protests homeless bums, all kinds of heads out there. And we were planning on jacking a few of em up too. Tito was on board. When did you turn into a punk, Malc? You trying to be food now?"

"Nah maybe that's what you were there for. That aint me not anymore. I was there cause what they believe in is right. But whether or not their arresting you was justified or not, we can't go back to camp now. You're blown, Sean."

"Who you think you are? You think you're better than me cause you going to school now? You might not got a felony just a few misdemeanors but that don't make you better than me. All they ever gonna see, be it wall street motherfuckers, the cops, whoever, is a thug. That's all you are to them. That's bottom line."

"Nah, you got it fucked up. Cause see I know what the cops are doing. Jacking people up. That's why I'm going to law school. Trying to change things from within."

"What you trying to be?" He asked as they walked through Manhattan. "What, a public pretender?"

"No. I told you what I was doing there. Did you ever listen? Man, remind me again why I even hang out with you?"

"Because you used to be cool. Aight tell me one more time. I'm listening."

"Internal affairs."

"What? You trying to be a cop?!"

"No, stupid. Intern al affairs are the guys that investigate cops when they do wrong."

"Oh what you trying to be police to the police? Man, that's like letting a kid's friends decide his punishment."

"Hey, somebody's gotta do it. If it was up to me, they'd be doing every bit of time every one of us would. I'd do my work, pay my dues and make sure and get with the lobbyists that really matter in this country. Represent the law but also talk about what works and what doesn't. Man, down south they don't even put cops in their own prisons they gotta be in gen pop and if you ask me that's how it should be."

"Man, I'll believe that bullshit when I see it,"

They walked the streets and Sean put his hands in his pockets from the cold. "We really gotta walk all the way to Bellevue, money?"

"Nah, I got cab fair. Don't trip. They said G's stable."

They hailed a cab and before long they were there. They checked in at the front desk. "We're here to see Tito Gonzales."

"I'm sorry sir but there's nobody here by that name," Stated the lady at the front desk, a woman of Kenyan descent. "What are you talking about? They said he was stable," She called to another person behind the counter of the same ethnicity as she was in her language and the woman, a heavier set lady came up speaking in a thicker accent. "You said Tito Gonzales?" Malcolm nodded. "He was sent to NYU Lagone. We're getting a lot of people in here today."

The dor opened and a group of paramedics were wheeling in a woman of Honduran descent as she bled from a bite wound from her face. "Guess we're going t NYU then," Sean said. Malcolm looked at the victim as they got her to the icu thinking, _What the fuck is happening to my city?_

 _Upstate New York_

The two men had still managed to not get their shackles off. It was a miracle they'd managed to stay undetected so long. "You sure about us getting out of the city? Your friends can get us whatever we need to get out of the country?" Demanded Patrick. Logan nodded. "The Brotherhood has never let me down before when I've been down and out. I don't expect them to now. Of course it's going to be a little harder for a guy like you to just...disappear. You are a serial killer."

"You know, Hayes, you say that like you don't want to start Helter Skelter yourself. Don't think I didn't see how many men you've stuck on the kill out of hate I kill out of apathy. Anyway, I might have killed more men than you but you look more like a killer than me. That Mr. Clean haircut doesn't exactly help you stay under the radar."

"Look, kid, I've been doing things outside the law for a really long time. I think I know what I'm doing. You were still an inch in your daddy's pants the first time I took a life. Now you're going to get your ticket to freedom, don't you worry. But if I go down, you go down. As long as we understand that we won't have any problems. After all we are still partly cuffed."

It was dark now and they spotted a blue Honda civic. "You couldn't get something a little bigger? A little more American? I'm not five six, Pat."

"This is the first car that's come around in a while."

The driver, a Caucasian male in his late twenties standing at five eight went into the bathroom. Patrick kept a lookout while Logan broke in and began to hotwire it. "Hurry the fuck up," Logan told him. "Shut up, you yuppie prick. If you don't like the speed I do things you can do it yourself."

He got the car started but as he did, he spotted the owner of the Honda coming out. "Hey!" Cried the guy as he rushed forward ready to fight. Without thinking, Patrick fired the shotgun striking the man in the chest. The man fell over smacking his head on the pavement wheezing as air began to crush his lungs. "What the hell, Easton?! We're supposed to be keeping a low profile, boy!"

"What can I say. I just...I don't know...felt like it...besides, if he would have made more noise than this we would have had to kill him anyway and then we would have the cops on us."

He walked up to the youth who was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans plus an Angels cap. He examined his clothes as the boy could only make gurgling sounds. "Hmmm...not my size...maybe a size or two below...but I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything like this. It doesn't even say the name of the designer."

The man tried to talk but only coughed up more blood. "What's that, sport? I can't hear you. Jesus, you look like hell. You got a little something on your chin," He cracked. "Let me just get that...,do you mind? I'm just gonna..." He pretended he was going to wipe his chin off but instead snapped the man's neck/.

"Come on, Pat get the fuck in the car! And that's another thing we're going to need a change of clothes and whatever my boys have for you, you're going to have to be less picky! If you want designer clothes you can look up the designer of prison jump suits cause we're going to be wearing them if you do anything stupid like that again..." Just then, a cell phone rang. They knew it was neither of them. The rest stop was mostly empty which was strange even at night on a highway usually there was more than a few people. Patrick went out to see if it was coming from that guy.

It wasn't. He heard the sound of silence. He heard the direction from which it came. He grabbed the person, a woman of Dominican descent. She was a maroon in features and skin reflecting Taino and African ancestry her skin a light golden brown. She was petite and her eyes filled with fear. She was what Patrick would have referred to as a tight body. "Give me the phone," He said racking the shotgun and aiming at her. She handed it over to her and she whimpered. "Please don't kill me just take my phone and leave! I didn't see you..."

"Sweetheart, do you take me for a moron?" She blinked through her tears. "What..." He shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AT A REST STOP?! DON'T YA KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS?! HUH?! DON'T YA?!" He roared more for his own amusement than genuine anger but he was very convincing and she whimpered in fear. "No...please..."

"What the hell you doing? She's a witness. You gotta waste her."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. We need a hostage."

Just then, they saw a police cruiser coming. Patrick pushed her inside the women's room pressing the barrel to her belly. "Listen to me you fucking whore. If you want to live you better get outside and distract that fucking pig. Tell him a man got into a dispute with that prick on the ground and that you hid in the bathroom."

"But...but how are you supposed to get outta here? They'll call for backup..."

"What's your name?" He demanded. "Elsie..." Whimpered the Dominican woman. "Well, Elsie. Just do what I say and you'll be fine. As far as the cop, just let me worry about that. Now do as I say. We'll be listening."

She brushed her tears aside and went outside crying, "Officer! Officer!" The state trooper got out. He was a Caucasian in his mid thirties with light blonde hair, rosy cheeks and ice blue eyes. He stood at six foot five.

Logan played dead lying across the steering wheel. He would have had the ex con get into the bathroom with him but the cop would have noticed if he had gone in after Patrick and the woman. The officer withdrew his Handgun and told the woman, "Ma'am keep your hands where I can see them..." She complied but said, "Officer...they shot him...oth of them..." She was acting and yet the tears were real but obviously for a different reason.

"Did they see you? All right just...,.calm down...it's going to be all right..."

"No...they drove off..." The officer checked the dead college boy first. "All right..it's okay..." The trooper stated. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna radio this in and we'll get you out of here to safety. Just.,..have a seat on the curb...take a deep breath..." He accessed the radio on his uniform and started to speak as he felt Logan's pulse. Logan suddenly grabbed the officer's arm and twisted it as he opened the door slamming it into the cop's body. The officer screamed in agony as his arm was broken ending completely the other way. Patrick came out and Logan took the cop's piece kicking him in the ribs somewhat silencing his cries of pain. Elsie screamed and the AB memer pointed the Glock at her. "Shut up!"

The cop started to beg. "Please...you don't have to do this..." Patrick scowled at Logan. "You were supposed to wait for my cue," The bald prisoner smirked. "You don't survive for almost twenty in the clink without learning to improvise, kid."

He got down on the ground with the gun next to the cop's face. "Here's the thing officer. I could ask you if you know who we are. And I don't know if you'd be honest about that. You're allowed to lie and get away with it. But I'm good at spotting liars too. Not that that matters. But it doesn't matter what you say. If you heard of us, well then you know why we can't let you go. If you don't know who we are, well, then this is just wrong place wrong time. But I'm sure you know all about that sorta thing. You know how many guys you sent upstate just on a wrong place wrong time circumstance? Well If I had a nickel..."

"I'm just doing my job...please...I have a family..."

"I'm just doing mine. We all gotta make a living. But if yours stops me from doing mine what can I do?" Patrick told him, "I don't think we should kill him. Killing a cop is how I was on the way to death row in the first place. We should take him along too. I'll wear his uniform and switch clothes with him until we get to the city. When we get to where we need we can decide what to do then."

"I don't know about that. Then it's two on two," Stated the career criminal to the serial killer. "I don't like those odds. And if anyody should wear the uniform it should be me."

"You mean aside from the fact that you got a tattoo on the back of your head..." Logan did indeed have a tattoo of a clover with a 666 in it. It was tattooed on him just before he'd gotten death row. He knew he probably would get it for that last shanking he'd done. Logan went into the patrol car to find the cop had a Trooper hat on the passenger seat. He was supposed to be wearing it but he wasn't. He put it on his head saying, "Problem solved," With a charismatic and psychotic grin. Patrick rolled his eyes. "All right. Take off your clothes," He odered as he trained the weapon on the trooper.

The officer did as he was told until he was just in boxers. He shivered in the cold. "Give me his wallet," Ordered Logan. He did so and said, "Put the girl in the back of the squad car."

Patrick cuffed her and told her to sit down in the back seat. Logan looked at the troopers wallet. "Caleb O'Donnel, age thirty five, lives in Rochester New York. Is this your family?"

"Yeah..." The cop said, wincing from the pain and shivering in the cold. "Pretty wife you got there," He said looking with a sneer at the red headed girl. The man had a little oy and a little girl. "You want to see them again?" He asked the cop. The officer nodded. "Yes...please...,they're my whole world..."

"Well...then we got another conflict of interest officer, you see I'm a father too. I got a boy in his twenties out west. He's a lot more misguided than your kids. I've been away cause of the ;powers that be yet a dope dealer gets paroled. Anyway, he's a troubled boy. He needs guidance. What's your kids names?"

The officer was silent. "It's rude to not answer a question when spoken to. Are you using that whole right to remain silent thing?" The officer was scared and trembled but said, "Jamie and Elizabeth..."

The AB member got a picture out of his own showing him a red haired teen. "That's the most recent photo of him I have but he's a man now. That's my son Ian. He lives out west. Bitch ex got him in the divorce. You see, Caleb, if I let you go home to see your kids, I won't be able to go out west and see mine. See the conundrum?"

"But...I won't say anything...just take my car...tie me up..whatever...just let me go...my family needs me..."

"That's the thing. My son needs me too. I don't got a wife and two kids. I just got the one. And he may be quite the troubled youth but deep down my son Ian?" He pistol whipped Caleb and he cried out in pain. "He's a real fine fellow!" He pistol whipped him again. "Did you hear me, Caleb? He's a real fine fellow. HE'S A FINE FELLOW! MY SON IAN? HE'S A FINE FELLOW! HE'S A FINE FELLOW!" He said this with each thud as he smacked the officer against the side of his skull. Caleb cried out as his teeth were knocked out and he hit him again and again. He spat the teeth out and he hit him again. As he hit him another time, having lost track after about eight blows, the man's blood decorated Logan's face. Finally, Caleb was silent.

Elsie screamed as she saw him bludgeoned. He was within an inch of his life. He took the picture of Caleb's family holding it up in front of the bloodied and beaten man. "You're never going to see them again and they'll never see you again," He ripped the picture in half and put the pistol in the officer's mouth cocking the pistol. He fired blowing Caleb's brains out of the back of his skull. "He won't be coming back from that," He said with a smirk. He put the clothes on and then told Patrick, "You take the car. I'll take her."

"No!" Cried Elsie. Patrick calmly stated, "Logan, that's not a good idea. I don't trust you to keep her alive."

"What are you trying to say? I'm a professional. But fine. She can ride with you but she goes in the trunk if she's with you."

"Fine..."

"No...please...!" Patrick told her, "You don't have a choice. It's this or death. Just keep quiet don't try anything and you might live through this."

He put a gag over her mouth. "What do we do about your 'family' when they see you pull up in a NYSP vehicle?" Asked Easton. "I wouldn't worry about it. They know my face. We should be fine until we get to the city. When we do get in New York though, it'll have to be you who rides in the trunk of my car. In case we come across any of those toll booths. I'll put the bitch in the back seat. Meantime, if we see any trouble on the highway if any asshole thinks they'll repport you I'll be the one to pull you over. It aint fool proof but it's better than no plan at all."

They got into their respective cars. They began to drive away and as they did, Patrick could have sworn he saw the college boy he shot moving in the background and even starting to get up as they pulled out of the rest stop. He almost thought of going back and plugging him one more time. _It's just your imagination. No way he's alive. A shotgun to the lungs. Snapped his neck. It's just been a crazy week that's all._

 _Kariwase_

He pulled up to the frat house and got out of the car and went around to open the door. "Always the gentlemen, eh?" She said with a smile. She put a hand on his arm. "You sure you want to go in there? We don't have to. As far as a good deed, I'd say you did a good deed back there. It was nice of you to give a ride to that guy and give him some meat. You're a big softie," He rolled his eyes. "Don't say that. I just hate vegans. I don't see the logic in it. Humans are omnivores. If we were meant to be vegans our teeth wouldn't be structured the way a carnivore would."

They went inside and they heard loud rap blasting. The song OPP by Naughty By Nature blasted. He saw frat boys and sorority girls, most of them white but a few were black brown and Asian, dancing to it. It was funny to hear these guys in Letterman's jackets drunkenly screaming "You down with OPP?! Yeah you know me!" Because all though times were different now, he knew that if this was 1990, these same frat boys, if they had heard an NWA album, would probably scream, "Turn that shit off!" Where as now, they were acting like they were down from day one. As if they had grown up in Compton or the Bronx or East Orange rather than The Hamptons or Beverly Hills or Hartford Connecticut.

They went inside and Hannah and Chad were there to greet them. "Hey glad to see you could make it!" The frat boy offered his hand. Kariwase reluctantly shook it. He offered him a beer and he politely declined. Hannah offered Naiomi a wine cooler and she accepted it. "Guess I'm the designated diver," Said Kariwase with a chuckle. "Oh come on, babe I'm not gonna get drunk from wine coolers,"

He was asked if he wanted to play a game of darts. He approved. "Thought we needed to get you away from the hens before they ask to dance," Kariwase chuckled, "Oh yeah?" Chad nodded. "Trust me, women always wanna 's just a matter of time."

"Yeah. I don't mind," He introduced him to a brown haired Caucasian male with shaggy hair and brown eyes and a scrawny build. "This is Pete that's Sam," Sam was a tall Caucasian male of about five eleven with shoulder as broad as Kariwase but slightly more muscular. His hair was dishwater blonde and his eyes blue. Naomi, meanwhile was introduced to a few of Hannah's friends. "This is Lilly, Shawna and Faith,"

Lily was a short blonde haired girl with sky blue eyes wearing a red sweater and blue jeans, Shawna was a dark skinned African American of about five seven petite in size with curly hair and big brown eyes. She wore a shirt with the movie characters from Juice on it including 2pac. Faith was a red headed Caucasian female with a friendly enough smile and blue eyes wearing a dark purple blouse and apple bottom jeans plus silver earrings.

"What kinda music yout girl like? Or you for that matter?" Asked Chad. "Classic rock, metal, punk oldies," Pete chuckled, "You're at the wrong party, homie."

"Eh, it's whatever."

"So what kind of name is Kariwase?" Asked Pete. "Kanienkehaka."

"What's that like some kind of Arab Or Japanese?" Chad rolled his eyes. "It's an Iroquois tribe, you idiot. How do you not know that?" Pete chuckled. "Excuse me, buddy I came to play ball and slay poon. Not study history. What good is history knowledge unless you'te looking to be a teacher?"

Kariwase threw a dart and cursed. "Shit..." Chad chuckled, "Ahhh you're bust..."

The song changed and a lot of the jocks girlfriends started dragging them off to dance. The song You Can Do It by Ice Cube blasted. Naiomi began to grind. Kariwase didn't particulsrly like rap but this was a good beat. He began to dance with her and she began to back up into him tossin her hair as they danced. He was glad she was having fun and he could tell she was glad he was participating. He danced as though he had done it all his life despite not listening to the music, the fact was synthesizer or not these were drum beats.

Chad and Hannah were dancing too and getting a bit more carried away with him thrusting his hips into her ass while on the other hand Naiomi and Kariwase were just moving and sory of tease touching but not exactly grinding on each other however he did get behind her and grabbed her from behind moving with her as the beat allwed for it and she breathed a sigh as she felt his hot breath on her neck and he took in her smell. Just then she realized his hands were on her waist and yet she felt a hand on her ass.

She turned around looking at Sam who had done this. "What the fuck, asshole!" Kariwase stopped, "What is it?" She growled, "This guy grabbed my ass!" Kariwase got in his face. "You put your hands on my girl? Outside, right now."

"Whoa calm down, chief, if she didn't want it grabbed she shouldn't shake it like that. Besides, you took a bit to come over here when she was still dancing."

"That doesn't give you the right to grab who you want, rich boy. Apologize to her."

"I aint apologizing. Why are you even here bro? You clealy don't want to be here and nobody wants you to be here."

"I'm here for my girlfriend. Lilly's yours. Why aren't you dancing with her? Or did you think you'd get a grab at another woman while she went to the bathroom?" The blonde girl came out demandinhg, "What's the problem?" Hannah also tried to say, "Can we just calm down?" Peter said, "Look, I think we've all just had a little too much to drink..."

"I haven't had a drop andNaiomi's had half a bottle. This assholes the one who's been pounding beers since I got in here," Kariwase stated. Chad stepped in saying, "Look we're all here to have a good time, let's just calm down."

"What the fuck, Hannah is this who you wanted me to hang out with?!" Asked Naiomi. "You know your boyfriend grabbed my ass, right?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Stated Lilly. "He's my ex."

"What the hell, Lil you said we'd..."

"Not now...we'll talk about this later," She shot back. Naiomi told him, "Why don't we just get out of here. Kariwase can you take me home?" He nodded. "Gladly."

"Nigga, you need to put a leash on your girl. She's got a mouth on her," Stated Lilly. Kariwase chuckled. "What? What did you call me?"

"I said nigga I call everyone that."

"Yeah I don't think you call everyone that," He looked towards Shawna who was out of ear shot getting another drink. "It's just an exression. Rappers say it all the time," Defended Sam. "I don't give a shit. I'm not black and neither are you and I'm also not your 'homie' I doubt you'd go to Bedstuy and say that."

"I got plenty of friends from the hood and they think it's adorable they know it aint a thing. What seriously? You think a tiny blonde girl is a threat to them enough to do something? Or you?" Naomi crossed her arms. "Historically we were called Tree niggers. So it's disrespectful," She turned to Kariwase pulling his arm. "Let's just go."

He started to head out taking her hand. "Captain save a ho. Captain Sava Arapaho. Hey Kariwase! Happy thanksgiving! And Columbus Day!" Called Sam. Kariwase came back and swung on him hitting him with a hard right hook. The jock fell over but got up his nose bleeding. "Oh you wanna go?" Sam raised his fists. "You started it. Jock piece of shit. You guys used to fuck with me in High School too. You always fuck with people till one guy's willing to fuck you up."

Sam swung at him hitting him in the jaw followed up by a hard punch in the right rib cage. Kariwase kicked him in the stomach and followed up with a left uppercut. He fell over knocking several beers off a table. "What the fuck, man prty foul!" Yelled a frat boy. Lilly jumped on Kariwase's back and tried to choke him but he threw her off. Sam got up tackling him screaming, "You hit my girl!" The two grappled and several omnlookers moved out of the way as well as holding their beers ut of the ay A metal head with long blonde curly hair and glasses started yelling, "Fight! Fight fight!" A few others started joining in his chants.

The girl tried to go for Kariwase again but Naomi grabbed Lilly by the hair and hit her in the cheek with a haymaker. Lilly got up screaming, "BITCH!" She charged into Naomi throwing blows most of them sloppy all though one of her fingernails did scratch the side of her right cheek. She head butted Lilly and the blonde let out a scream of pain. "You wanna scratch me you fucking cunt?!" The blonde metal head who was watching Kariwase and Sam squabble initially was now yelling, "Girl fight! I hope they rip each other's shirts off so we see some fuckin titties!" Hannah, Faith and Shawna pulled the two apart. Shawna told Naomi "Just breath count to ten..."

Kariwase took four blows in the stomach and they made him drop to one knee but even as he did trying to get his breath Sam hit him again in the face. Kariwase saw he was trying to pounce on him next so he stopped him with a foot to the groin. One of the onlookers shouted, "Kicking is for girls, man!" However, Sam doubled over and Kariwase got on top of his chest and began punching him in the face. After five punches, Kariwase was pulled off of him by Chad and Peter. Kariwase grabbed him by the collar shouting, "You want some too?"

"No, peace man...I get it Sam was a dick but you guys gotta leave. Like now..." Chad stated.

Kariwase had blood on his lip and tongue as one of the punches had caused him to bite it but was otherwise okay. They went outside. Just then, Sam and four more of his frat brtothers chased them outside. He was accompanied by a Caucasian male of about six four with dark brown hair and violet eyes and a goatee, an African American with a fade that kind of reminded him slightly of House Party, a shorter but muscular Greek American with slicked back black hair brown cod eyes and olive skin, and a a red haired male with blonde hair and graye eyes. They tackled him and started to jump him.

Naiomi screamed throwing a punch at the first man hitthing him in the face and he and she stood together trying to fight them off but Sam punched her in the stomach and slammed her against Kariwase's car knocking the wind out of her. "Call security!" Yelled Hannah and she ran outside to try and stop it as did Peter and Chad.

Kariwase was on the ground being kicked by the four men but as Chad and Peter triued to intervene, the man with blonde hair smacked Hannah knocking her out of the way. "Don't touch her!" Yelled Chad as he grabbed the guy by the jacket and they started rolling around exchanging blows. Hannah had a bloody nose now as well. Peter tried to intervene but the House Party Fade and the Greek shoved him down saying, "What the hell, Burke! You want to stop being a pledge you better stand with your brothers. Hell week isn't over for you, yet!"

Kariwase saw as they briefly stopped beating him to chastize Peter that Sam was now feeling up Naiomi who was punching him in the face to keep him off. "Get off her!" He yelled. She drove her knee into his groin as he grabbed her left breast but not before he threw her against the car knocking the wind out of her. Kariwase tackled him slamming his head onto the hood but Sam's friends quickly grabbed him and started beating him again. Unbeknownst to them, Kariwase was pulling a switchblade from his pocket.

He swung in at the Greek man cutting him across the right cheek and the man fell away and he went for the high top fade next who tried to punch him but Kariwase plunged it into his knuckles and the blade punched through to his palm. The man shrieked and Kariwase punched him pulling the blade from his hand which was gushing blood. He heard glass shatter as a few frat boys chucked beer bottles at them.

He stabbed the blade into Sam's stomach as Sam had grabbed a bottle from one of the pledges and thrown it at him. It had barely missed his head but the glass shattered and he got some cuts on the left side of the forehead. He drove his knife into him again and again as the other pledges tried to come at him he pulled the knife out and Sam fell over grabbing his wounds as blood seeped through his fingers and dripped down. More of the fraternity brothers came out and got ready to try and attack. Naiomi fumbled in her purse and Kariwase, trying to ignore the pain and blood running down the side of his face, assumed she was going for pepper spray.

Just then, a gunshot filled the air and he looked to see she was holding a .357 Colt Pyton with both hands and the barrel was smoking. "THIS IS OVER!" She shouted. Lilly came outside with toilet paper in her bloodied nose and she ran out to the fallen frat boy. "SAM!" The blonde haired frat boy who looked like he wanted to make a move towards Kariwase took a step back after taking a step forward when he saw Naiomi pointing a gun at his face. "You stabbed our brother!" He growled.

"I guess that'll teach him not to grab women without their permission and it'll teach him not to make ignorant remarks, won't it?"

They got in the car and started to drive off. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I should be asking you that," He said. She told him, "Not really. You're the one with a cut on your head."

"Where did you get a gun?"

"That would be a gunstore. But they can be bought at K Mart and Walmart."

"What happened did somebody grab you before?" She told him, "No but this is college. There's drunken assholes like Sam all the time. Kariwase, I'm so sorry I dragged you to this. It was selfish."

"No I should have held my temper..."

"Fuck him. He grabbed me. You did what you had to."

"Thanks for having my back," He said with a grin. "Always," She said. "You're my snag," They both laughed at that but she said, "Seriously though, I think we should go to the hospital and get that looked at."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Just then, they saw flashing red and blue lights behind them and realized they were getting pulled over. "Shit!" Kariwase cursed. "We'll just be honest with them. It's all we can do."

"I know but I hate cops! And you saw what I did back there!"

"I fired a gun too. Look, we have to just be honest lying wont help us and if they do arrest us we'll get lawyers. We're still soverign ya know. They'd have to turn us over anyway. Besides what we did was self defense."

"I stabbed him to help you not me..." He protested. "Yeah but there's a law about defense of another too...just calm down. I have a permit for the gun and owning a knife isn't illegal...they could have killed you if they hit you wrong with the bottle and that was sexual assault what he did to me."

He rolled the window down. "Liscense and registration," He already had it out. "You wanna tell me what happened to your head?"

"Is that why you pulled me over?"

"Step out of the car, please, sir."

Kariwase kept both hands up and slowly opened the car door just long enough and then kept both hands up. "Sir, that's really not nessecary. I just want to see if you're all right and fit to drive..."

Kariwase did as he knew Naiomi would advise and he cooperated but he thought to himself, _Yeah you know you say that but I don't think I should take a chance with you._

 _Michelle_

She sat in the waiting room with a cup of coffee. Roland was getting a soda. "How's Andreas?" He asked her. "He's running a fever," The African American woman said looking down. "I hope he's okay..."

"Yeah, well Harold took a knock on the head too. That was a close one."

"Ro...what do you think happened there? You said...you said you saw people burning and not even reacting to it. What do you think it was?"

"I don't have any idea. I just know what I saw. A man on fire biting our friend and colleague and he didn't react to pain."

"Do you think it could have been drugs?" Asked Michelle. "What kind of drugs does that?"

"Meth for one,"

"Yeah old timers do drugs too but meth is more likely to give you a heart attack and besides I don't think both of the men we saw there were on meth at the exact same time. Meth might make you able to endure more pain but it's not going to make you unable to feel anything at all. Something isn't right here."

Just then, they heard screams in the hall. They saw a nurse aid bleeding from the neck and Michelle and Roland saw several doctors including a couple of security guards trying to restrain Andreas who was growling angrily and trying to bite them. Harold came out to see what the commotion was and he tried to go in and calm him down but a bald African American security guard stopped him, "Sir, I'm gonna need you to go back to your room you can't go in there."

"What's wrongh with Andreas? Why are they pinning him down?" He saw one of them grabbing a needle. "They're going to give him a sedative. He just attacked a nurse."

As they held him down, Michelle looked to Roland in silence and then at Harold but her expression said it all. _What is going on here? What's wrong with Andreas?_

 _Malcolm_

He and Sean made their way inside and they got the number of the room Tito was supposed to be in. They made their way down the hallway. "What do you think is going on here, bro? Why is everybody acting so crazy all of a sudden?" Asked Sean.

"I don't know. New York has always been kind of crazy if you ask me. You got junkies, guys with end of the world signs, hustlers, wall street dudes, hookers. And that's just Manhattan."

"Is that what you think it is? Drugs? Cause I been hearing some shit about bath salts dudes been taking that shit and then wiling out on people. I even been hearing about people biting each other on the face because of it. Like maybe it fries your brains. Aint that why they don't want people drinking sea water too? It fucks with your mind?"

They heard screams and looked to see a Caucasian male walking forward bleeding from his jugular and he collapsed. "Oh shit!" Malcolm cried his eyes wide open as he looked at what was in front of him. He saw Tito walking ou their bhomeoy had blood caked around his mouth and chin and his eyes, something didn't look right. "T, what happened here, man?" Asked Malcolm. Tito responded with a low growl that didn't even sound like him. A security guard firded two shots into Tito. Malcolm nearly jumped out of his skin.

The two slugs hit the Puerto Rican man in the chest but he kept coming. "TITO!" Yelled Malcolm. The guard fired two more shots into the same area aiming for his heart. The guard then fired a shot at his neck and Tito bled out intensely. Malcolm was no doctor but a shot like that should have brought him down. Then again, so should have the first two especially when he wasn't wearing body armor to protect him. Tito lunged at the guard just as he fired off a shot at his face hitting Tito in the jaw breaking several teeth. Still Tito sank his teeth into the guard's face biting into the fat around his left eye socket. The man shreiked with horror.

Sean was suddenly screaming as a woman of Mexican-American descent tackled him. Malcolm pulled her off of him and Sean backed up. "Did she bite you?" Sean shook his head. "Nah I'm straight...wait...Carlotta?!" He saw that it was Carlotta, Tito's on again off again girlfriend. She had light brown skin very smooth luscious lips and big brown eyes and a hell of a figure. She wore a black blouse that had a picture of Jigsaw from the Saw movies on it or rather, the puppet clown thingy.

Today she didn't look as pretty. Her normally light brown mocha color was a paler shade of brown almost chalky. Her eyes were no longer bright and full of life. Sean withdrew his 9mm. "Stay back..."

She kept coming. He fired a shot into her chest and she still kept coming. He fired again and she still kept coming. "Bullets don't work, man!" She grabbed him snd he shoved her back just far enough to keep her off of him. They both fell over however as Tito was biting into the security guard who was going into shock and separated him from his meal too. Malcolm didn't hae a gun on him. He was trying not to pack anymore he was trying to stay out of trouble nowadays but today trouble had found him.

He grabbed the gun from the dying security guard and staggered back away from Tito. Tito looked to him coming towards him chewing human flesh in both intact teeth as well as pieces of broken and bloody teeth at least one of his broken teeth had come out in the man's face while another was busted in half from the bullet but yet there was a piece of the man's cheek flesh stuck in the bloody and broken tooth and the tooth itself was a mix of Tito' own blood plus the security guard.

Sean smacked Carlotta in the face with the Handgun to keep her back and she cried out with impact. He stood up and she still tackled him and his gun went off a few times shattering a nearby window to some kind of service window. He fired a shot into her neck whick seemed to slow her down but not kill her. He shoved her off of him and she went face first or ratherr, eye first into a sticking out shard of glass. The glass went through her eye all the way up to her brain and suddenly she stopped her blood staining the glass.

"Oh man...what have I done..."

Malcolm saw this and he backed away further looking at the hole in his friends face as well as his body knowing it was not natural to be alive after all that and whatever was wrong with their old friend, it was no longer him anymore and on some level if there was any part of him on the inside still, he had to be suffering. "I'm sorry, T..." He fired a shot hitting him in the forehead. Tito went down his brains erupting from the gunshot and he lay dead on the hospital floor, something Malcolm found ironic since hospitals were meant to save lives and whatever the doctors may have tried to do for him didn't seem to be enough.

They could hear several more gunshots throughout the hospital amnd chaos and panic was spreading he saw patients leaving. He wasn't sure if this chaos had just started as they arrived or if it had been going like this. Malcolm looked at the corpse of his deceased friend, "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Sean nodded sadly. "You and me both. I can't believe he bit Carlotta too. He loved that girl."

"He aint himself..." Malcolm stated. Just then, the security guard tose to his feet with a snarl his eyes on the two Harlem residents. However, a shot rang out. They looked to see a Caucasian male with brown eyes and curly brown hair wearing a brown and white flannel jacket and blue jeans. He held a Weatherby Vanguard Series 2 Synthetic Rifle and the round had just hit the undead security guard between the eyes leaving quite a mess. "You two all right? You bitten?"

He had a southern accent. "Nah. Almost though...that was our friend..." Malcolm xaid looking down at Tito. "Listen, it aint safe here. I'm just here for medical supplies but as many people as there are getting bit it aint safe to stay here. I've got a truck out front. You two are welcome to come with me if you want."

"Uh...give us a few...we gotta talk about it," The man said, "Al right well I'lll be back here in three minutes. If you want to come with me you'll have to have it resolved by then. I'm Rusty Flannigan."

"Malcolm... that's Sean..."

"All right well I'll be right back. Whatever you decide, ya'll stay alert,"

 _Jake_

His father had to rush off to help some officer in surgery. There had been a shooting in Queens resulting in several dead men and a few officers plus some wounded ones. He looked to see Ricgardg go into a room and saw that there was an officer just otside of it and as they closed the door, he saw Kariwase inside. He wondered, _What is he doing in there?_

His mother back handed him just then. "Ow mom! What was that for?" He demanded. "That man you got a ride from at the resteraunt! He was in a fight! He stabbed somebody today! Richard is going in to treat him."

"What? He stabbed somebody? Then why is Richard going in there?"

"He still has a job to do just like our father. We told you to be careful. Just because you are good and do not believe in harm does not mean everybody else does."

"I...I had no idea..."

He looked to see Chondra running and screaming as a Caucasian male looking like he was fresh off th streets smelling of blood and urine wearing a dirty yellow raincoat pursued his little sister. Dad was doing a surgery and Richard had just shutthe door. People were running around like crazy. "He tried to grab me!" The man growled staggering towards her. Jake had had enough. He walked towards the man. "Hey! What's your problem, pal?" The guy didn't seem intimidated by his bold stance. Jake knew that he couldn't afford to bluff so it was time to put up or shut up. Normally his nature was to avoid fights, even with his own family but todaym somebody had grabbed his yoinger sister. He stood his ground as the man came towards him.

He tackled the man throwing him to the ground. The man got up with a snarl. Jake threw a punch hitting him in the face and he staggered back. The thing kept coming however and it tackled him grabbing him. It nearly bit him but he fell over and this bought him a little time but only a second or two. Abishta and Chonra came running over to help but it seemed they would not get there in time... **BAM!**

Suddenly he was covered in blood and brain matter. He looked to see an older Caucasian male with white hair and a white beard wearing a fisherman's hat and a Hawaiin t shirt and beige cargo shorts holding a Glock 22. Abishta screamed at the sight but Jake was grateful but also shocked.

"Did he bite you?" Asked the older man. "No...no..." Jake said in a state of shock. He then vomited all over the man's corpse. When he finished, the old man plus Abishta and Chondra helped him up. He knew where Richard and Deepak were but he wondered where Ratna was. "You can't l;et them bite you. Whatever this fever is, it's spread through bites. Only way to bring them down is to shoot them in the head."

"Who are you?" Asked Abishta. "And what fever?"

"Ah sorry, pardon my manners, ma'am I'm Dale Horvath," He said with a smile.

 _Patrick_

 _Long Island_

They arrived at the "clubhouse" for Logan's friends. He gave them a password and insisted that Patrick was cool. They allowed him to pull the car in. They had ditched the cop car a ways back but not the weapons they had taken from it. "Patrick, this is my brother Zeb, this is Tate, and this is Tobias," Zeb had a shaved head and was a muscular Caucasian standing at five six. He had mean looking brown eyes and he wore a red t shirt that said _End The Zog._

Tate was a blonde hair green eyed and rosy cheeked Caucasian male standing at six foot seven with thick blonde facial hair. He was in this late thirties and had some wrinkles on his face from smoking. He wore a pair of black jeans, steel toed boots and he wore a gray jacket over a white t shirt. On his right arm was a Marine Corps tattoo.

Tobias had reddish brown hair and a goatee and stood about five foot nine his hair somewhat messy. He had a Ny Yankees cap on and wore a blue t shirt and gray jean. His eyes were bluish green and somewhat cold. He had a clover tattoo on his right arm with 666 in the middle of it not unlike Logan's. On his right forearm was the tattoo 1488 and on his left was two lightning bolts. Tobias greeted him, "The Wall Street Butcher. I didn't realize we'd have a celebrity greeting us."

"Yeah listen, me and him need new ID's and a passport to get outta the country. We had to take out a state trooper on the way down here. And we might have a hostage just in case," Logan told them. Tobias chuckled. "Might have. That's funny."

"You know what I mean, Toby now come on! After everything I've done for the Brand a young fellow like you should be calling me a God. I aint some crash dummy fresh on the yard."

Tobias chuckled saying, "Well your heart's in the right place but as far as your poor grammar I'm going to have to give you a score of fourteen out of eighty eight," This got a laugh out of Logan and the shook hands. Tate looked at Patrick with curiousity. "So what was it like? Hacking up all those wall street sons of bitches? You used to work there didn't ya? What made ya do it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Meanwhile, Logan and Tobias went down to the car and opened the trunk. Elsie was dead. "Well maybe I need my eyes checked but it looks to me like her neck is broken, Logan. So what was that about how I should look up to you?"

"Don't blame me, boy. That's on Patrick he wanted to take the little bitch as a hostage in case the law was onto us. I guess he figured we'd have an OK Corral shootout."

"What the fuck, she's dead?" Asked Patrick. "How?"

"Broken neck," Stated Tobias. "Guess that tends to happen when you're in the back of a truck. You won't be using her as a bargaining chip but I doubt the cops would give much of a damn anyway. I know I wouldn't. Besides, we can get you where you need to go," The leader stated.

"You got rid of the police car, right?" Asked Tobias. "Damn right. Scrapped and torched. You should have heard that piggie squeal."

Tobias turned to Tate. "Get Mitch and get rid of the body and the car. I'm gonna call Warner and get these two their papers."

They went to back to the trunk to put her in a trashbag when suddenly Elsie sat up. "Well well. Looks like she's still alive. Hablo ingles?" Asked Tate. She responded by sinking her teeth into the man's wrist. Tate screamed and this drew not only the attention of Tobias but also Patrick and Logan as they saw her coming out of the car snarling. Patrick confused as to how she could be aliv. "Hold on, dumb ass. I'll clean up after ya," Stated Logan as he racked the shotgun.

* * *

 **But your dead will live, LORD; their bodies will rise- let those who dwell in the dust wake up and shout for joy- your dew is like the dew of the morning; the earth will give birth to her dead.**

 **Isaiah 26:19**

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed._ Tommorow's _my birthday and I wanted to get something updated before I'm too busy. Anyway, the next chapter should be along shortly anyway._

 _So Elsie, though short lived is visually based on Melonie Diaz, Rusty is visually based on Gary_ Senise _. So Dale has made an appearance because as it has been revealed to_ nme _as_ i _had forgotten, on the show he was taking his RV around the country after his wife died. So he didn't start in_ ATlanta _. Of course, eventually he'll have to but I'm just saying the_ utbreak _has just started out so just like Glen started out with the survivors in the Telltale game but then goes to help some friends back in Atlanta, well I figured I'll give Dale the same sendoff._

Spaking _of Glen, all_ thoiugh _he is gone he did mention_ having a _sister and a mother and father in Michigan but he mentioned more about his sister and mother so maybe he wasn't on good terms with his dad._

 _The fight_ wih Kariwase _is kind of_ somwhat based _on what a couple_ pople _said to me over_ xbox live _see when you play games with a friend it's one thing to play with_ afriend _but you can't_ gurantee _their friends won't be assholes. And as for the grabbing of somebody's ass well I shouldn't have to even explain why that wouldn't go over well. As far as_ Kariwase _stabbing Sam, the thing is I know you're not supposed to leave the scene of a stabbing but the thing is they knew the cops were going to find them_ anyway _they just figured they should get Kariwase's cuts looked at before that happened so he at least gets treated._

 _I mean the cops are supposed to make sure you get taken care of anyway but cops can be dicks and sometimes will neglect you on that front some people who have been injured when arrested go days without being treated._ Kariwase _and_ Naiomi _fighting also symbolized my hatred of fraternities and jocks. And also my belief that a couple should throw down together. I believe in a woman getting your back as much as vice versa._

 _As far as_ Kariwase _and Jake's exchange in the_ resteraunt _to me_ thats _my way of saying look_ i _love veggies even more so when it's Asian food but to go to a Chinese place and not eat any meat well it seems like a crime or it should be lol. That's like only trying half the food there. It would be_ ore _so at a buffet._

 _As far as Malcolm and Sean's theory that maybe bath salts caused it I mean that isn't what caused it but let's_ juyst _say if this had happened in 2010 I don't think it's a far cry to assume people would think this was what caused it._

 _As far as Tito from the Jackson Heights shooting that is a different Tito than the one Malcolm put down I know it can be confusing_ but their _last names are different if you paid attention xd. Plus in my fanfictions sometimes_ i _show people with the same name because that's how it is in real life. And the way they went out is different. Both are dead so they're pretty much a_ non factor _but let's just say the other Tito the one from Queens went out shooting while Malcolm shot the one from Manhattan._

 _Roberto and Johnny from the last chapter are on the run but let's just say Roberto is none too thrilled with what has happened_ and he _and Johnny were the ones who retreated if you didn't catch that._

 _As for_ Leonard _he is visually based on Joseph_ Gordon Levitt _and Collin is visually based on Michael Chiklis. Whitney is visually based on Anna Kendrick._

 _Emile Hirsch is the visual basis for Tobias. Tate it doesn't matter he's pretty much screwed anyway. So now we're seeing more of the same characters ending up at the hospital. What do you think will happen next and where do you think they should go? I pretty much already know where they should go but wanted to know what you all thought._

 _As far as Kariwase using a knife see I wanted him to be a character who will have to learn to use a gun and while Naiomi is a strong dueteragonist if noyt a secondary protagonist, or at least not one of the main three like Kariwase, Jake and Harold are, the thing is, I wanted her to be the one that knows how to shoot as far as civilians. Down the line those that don't know how as well will be shown by Collin and Leonard._

 _I didn't want any of the main characters to be cops or ex military and they're not but a few supporting character will be._

 _Till next time._


	4. Ohskenrari

_Detroit, Michigan_

 _Days Earlier_

A white minivan was on its way east on the I-80. Kenneth Rhee set the cell phone down. "Damn it! Who does he think he is by not answering?"

Debra Rhee told him, "Honey you're taking this too personal. He's just trying to fly out of the nest."

Ailee sighed. "I don't know, dad's got a reason to be worried. Remember what we've been seeing on the news? Cannibal attacks in Atlanta, L.A., all over."

She just said, "You guys are too overbearing. You're both KK's."

"What's a KK?" Demanded Kenneth. "Krazy Koreans," Se and Rebecca laughed at that and Kenneth rolled her eyes. "Don't be illiterate. I taught you better than that."

"Dad, do you think we can ever move down south so we can be closer to Glen?" Asked Ailee. The teenager, a pretty young Korean American of about seventeen years with a sweet and innocent face and blue hair as she had dyed it much to her father's dismay, Ailee was going through somewhat of a punk rock phase. Yet she still missed her big brother Glen. She wore a black Blink 182 shirt and black shorts.

"We're not moving closer to Glen. We're going to visit him and see that he's okay but we're not going to indulge him. He wanted to be free. And he did tell us he wanted to see us. We'll see how life in the south is treating him."

"But dad, what about how bad it's getting in Detroit? The crime's worse than ever. The murder rate. We don't want you to get shot," Said Ivah Rhee his 23 year old daughter a beautiful but paler skinned Asian girl than the rest of her family with black hair and fine features and a bright smile. She wore a white blouse made of soft material and blue jeans, her dark hair tyed back in a ponytail. "Yeah, plus it's nice in the summer," Added Talia, his twenty year old daughter. Talia wore a leather jacket, not so much unlike her little sister but her hair was down and longer than Ailee's was who though also wore her hjair cut, had much shorter hair. "Christ, they HAVE a summer."

"Don't take God's name in vain," Warned Kenneth. He glared in the miror looking back at her. He then looked at himself. He was a forty eight year old Korean man standing five nine. He was originally from Korea bur had migrated to the US as a teenager. When he'd arrived in the states, he'd had an accent. After over thirty years of speaking it, his accent was gone. Debra was born in Korea too but she still had somewhat more of her accent than he did. Her hair was long and black and curly and her skin tone lighter than his. She was the love of his life and they had met in college.

"Okay but it's a lot more religious down there," Added Rebecca Rhee, his twenty eight year old daughter who wore a gray blouse under a white jacket and blue apple bottom jeans. She looked like her mother and like her mother her skin was of a fairer shade but her hair was straight like Kenneth's. "There's churches in Detroit too," Kenneth said. "Give me a break."

"I don't get why you're so hard on him," Chimed in Jenny who was twenty six, only a year older than Glen. "Because I wanted what was best for him. I came to this country and busted my ass off we both did and what did he do with it? He's delivering pizzas. He ould have done that here," Kenneth said with so,me venom in his tone. "Dad, that's pretty judgemental for a Christian," Stated Rebecca. "You're sounding pretty cliche..."

"Don't give me that," He shot back. "I'm not some proffesional. I'm not a white collar. I'm blue collar. Not a doctor or a lawyer," Debra chimed in, "Not that there's anything wrong with being a doctor," She in fact, was a doctor. They had lived a middle class lifestyle and though the house had been crowded as the children grew up, they were well taken care of and loved and nurtured. They'd live comfortably which was more than could be said for a lot of Detroit. "A piza boy is a job but it's not a career," He explained.

It was true that Kenneth was a business owner as he oned a mechanic shop out in 7 mile. It was for this reason that the girls had cause for concern and his son had often worried about his safety too dure to the crime in the area. Even so, he had, along with his old friend from High School, Bill Warner, a native of 7 mile born and raised, had run that place. They had hired many at risk youth from the neighborhood to help around the shop and many did take genuine interest in it. Others, sadly, used what they learned as far as the parts in cars, as a way to become better at stealing cars. Sure, Kenneth would have liked to have been the president of General Motors one day when he first got to the US or even the president of Ford or Chevy. Maybe even start his own brand of cars. After all, back home in Korea he'fd been a car enthuisiast and changing countries had not changed that. He'd at least have liked to have been a CEO at one of trhose companies if he couldn't be the big cheese.

Even still., Kenneth was gratefyul for what he had. It may not have been the exact American dream he had deeamed of but he had a wonderful family and at least being the car enthusiast that he was, got to do something he loved. In school people had thought he would be a doctor or a lawyer, a bnker an accountant. They had pre concieved notions about him but he was proud to show he was willing to get dirty and greasy with everybody else in America. In the heartland of the country, of all places.

Moreover, he loved Detroit. He knew it had seen better days and he remembetred them but he always held out hope that things would trurn around. Still, when the recession hit, the business had taken its toll on them too and he had almost had to file bankrupcy once. "It's out of the question," He fiinally said. "Glen wants to fly the nest he's welcome to. But I just don't see why he couldn't have stayed in school? Learned a trade. Any trade! Living in a studio apartment, not only delivering pizza but eating it as your meals day after day is no way to live."

Rebecca chuckled, "Can you i,agine that? He's probably fat now," This got a laugh out of Ivah and Talia. "Oh God, my baby! He proibably hasn't had a home cooked meal since he left. Then again maybe he met some nice southern belle who cooks him umbo, eh hon?"

Kenneth rolled his eyes. He'd fucking better not bring home a southern belle," Despite being a proud American, Kenneth still had a sense of pride and tradition. "You know, he's probably delivering pizzas to frat boys and stoners. I get it. A lot of you are at that age where people drink but I've heard about those frats. They have cocaine."

"Geez, you're worried worse than me," Debra said. "We taught him better than that though he knows not to go near the stuff," Kenneth addee, "And none of you hbetter either. I'm serious. Not even pot."

"It's from th earth dad," Stated Talia. "You got something you want to tell me?" He asked in a serious tone. "I didn't say that," She said defensive. "But I've seen and reaad about how it helps cancer patients. Anything that helps them can't be bad right?"

"Look, I'm all for medical maarijuana. If you got glaucoma or cancer or ptsd but these kids today, they smoke it recreationally. They think they can't get addicted to it but they do. If it's earth's medicine then why not use it as medicine and not as a thing to do?"

Debra also scolded, "Besides, poison ivy grows from the earth too. You're not going to rub it all over you, are you?"

 _Manhattan,_

 _New York_

 _9:30 PM_

The young college student stared at the female police officer interrogating him. Lisa Parks One was a woman of African American descent but of partial Korean ancestry with long black hair in a ponytail. Her eyes betrayed her Korean ancestry as well as part of her bone structure even if she looked more black. The other was a bald headed Caucasian American of Italian descent. He was named Sal Zankanelli. "I don't see why you can't just let me get patched up and then ask me whatever you need to at the station?"

"Is that right? You want us to arrest you then? Cause we can do that ya know..." The bald man stated. "Your boys already did. But I know my rights. If you don't got a charge you gotta let me go."

"Look, you're coming to the station whether you like it or not," The female said. "But maybe if we can get your side of the story we can talk to the D.A about extenuating circumstances."

Kariwase started laughing. "I'm curious did they just not train you at the academy? Did they just play Law & Order marathons for your interrogation training? I mean really does anybody actually fall for that?" The cop sneered, "All right look here you little prick. You're looking at murder. Now I don't think you killed the guy just for the fuck of it. I think you had your reason. Maybe you were defending your woman. Still, this is all based on how you want to play it. What you do between now and the trial depends entirely on you."

The female officer said, "Look, I can understand where you're coming from. I don't like seeing blackface myself. I understand tempers happened. It's frat houses. But that's just a mascot it's not like seeing somebody painted up like you. I mean I guess what my point is, is I see ignorant people a lot too we can't just stab them all. But why don't you tell me what happened?"

"You know the difference? The people you described represent maybe 1% of the population if that at all. But I see thousands of fans that do that shit. It's not even just about the shit they said. It's about how they treated my girlfriend."

"I understand. A man's gotta protect his woman's honor...then what happened?"

"You know, this won't hold up in court right? And besides it's not like I'm denying I stabbed him., I did it. I just did it in self defense. If you got a problem with that, maybe you should do something about frat boys jumping people."

"That makes you a bit of a hypocrite, Mr. Fowler," Stated the female officer. "You try to get us on your side but you disregard my experiences in the same scenario."

"First of all," He replied, "I know the cops are not above lying. You're legally allowed to. Second, even if your story is true, it's me you arrested. Why aren't there assholes from Greek Row being questioned right now?"

"Who says they aren't, pal?" Demanded the male partner. "You know if you don't start talking," He warned, "When we do haul your ass down to the station, the conditions are gonna be a lot less agreeable."

Naiomi burst in growling, "You two can't arrest him. You have to turn him over to the Akwesasne Tribal police. You can't trry him in your court."

"Miss, youi need to step outside, right now!" The male detective stated with a hostile tone. A Mohawk Indian male accompanied her. His name was Luther Little Crow. He was a tribal lawyer who had driven down from upstate. It was a six hour drive ordinarily between NYC and Akwesasne but he was visiting family in Brooklyn and had just been on his way back home when Naomi had called him. Luther was five foot eleven with light brown skin long graying black hair and brown eyes. He wore a suit and a tie. He was in his late 40's possibly 48 years old. He had practiced law in New York State for twenty years.

"Kariwase, don't say another word."

"And who the fuck are you?" Asked Sal. "I'm his lawyer, Officer and I'd choose my next words very carefully if I were you."

"We just want to find out what happened here..."

"If he's under arrest then we'll answer your questions. With ME present. But this can wait. You need to turn him over to the tribal court."

Before Officer Parks could answer him, they heard at least a dozen gunshots. The two warned, "Stay here..."

They went out of the room with their firearms drawn. They heard more gunshots closer to the room. Naomi lifted up her shirt and pulled her Revolver out. "I'm not letting you get arrested for doing what was right."

Luther told her, "As your attorney I really can't encourage this..."

"Luther, in their courts we'll never get justice. We gotta get out of here and high tail it back upstate."

"What about your classes? You have to think about this..." The older man tated. She timed the gunshots and told Kariwase, "Hold still, baby..." She fired a shot breaking the cuffs off from the bed. One was still attached to his left wrist but he was no longer cuffed to it. They made their way out of the room. They smelled smoke and they looked down the hall hearing screaming. They saw a female in a white blouse with red hair and green eyes that didn't quite look right chomping down on an African American man's neck. The man screamed in agony. "Jesus! She's eating him alive!"

Naiomi told him, "We gotta go...my car is out front..."

Kariwase was not willing to let her kill the man. He kicked the woman off of her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He demanded. She got off the floor and the black male backed away clutching at his bleeding neck. "What the hell is she on..." He groaned. The man was fifty two years old and somewhat light skinned and bald and wore a dark blue jumpsuit. He was an electrician. "Just hang on..." Kariwase faced the female attacker face to face. "Something's not right...look at her eyes..." Naiomi observed. She lunged at him but the Kanienkehaka man sidestepped her as she tried to bite his wrist. He tripped her and she fell over. He followed up with a kick.

"We can't stay here, come on!" She begged but she raised her Revolver aiming at the woman. "I'm not going to let this guy bleed to death. If we have to deal with the cops again and they think I'm a murderer, why would I stop and help a stranger?"

The woman lunged again at him getting up. Just then, the Seneca woman was grabbed from behind by a middle eastern male with curly black hair light brown skin an ugly brown sweater and black jeans. He tried to sink his teeth into her neck. She drove a knee into his guyt forcing him back. He grunted but kept coming at her. He slammed into her pressing her against the wall. She screamed and Kariwae cried out, "Naoimi!" He tried to get to her but the woman was coming at him again. He got her in ahead lock and he pulled her head up in a way that kept her teeth from biting him. "Don't make me do this!" He begged. She snarled still trying to bite him. She did bite into his arm and he panicked his heart racing. "NOOO!" He snapped her neck and she fell forward. He opened the jacket arm to see if it had broken through the skin.

It hadn't but there was the imprint of her teeth. The female growled on the floor still coming up and she got up with her neck twisted wrong. The older black male got to his feet crying out, "How are you still alive?!" He rammed the woman back with his shoulder and she fell backwards. Kariwase kicked her in the face busting her lip and nose up. He began to bring his foot down on her face. "It's her head!" The older man cried. He stomped on her skull again and again. Kariwase brought down all his weight onto her. She growled as her teeth were broken. He kept stomping on her skull until she stopped moving.

He ran to where Naiomi was as she was still grappling with the larger man. She pressed the barrel to the man's gut and pulled the trigger twice. The first round left a gaping hole in his belly and the second hit him in the solar plexus leaving an equally large bloody hole. There was something strange about the color of his blood, however as he bled. He tried to grab her face and bite it but she pressed the Revolver to his forehead and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out of his skull, the gray matter erupted from the man's right temple in an exit wound. He fell to the floor dead.

"Are you okay?" Kariwase asked, in a concerned tone. "I'm fine...did she bite you...?" He showed his arm. "Yeah but she didn't break the skin...so I don't know..."

The older man coughed on the floor saying, "Yoy better be ready to deal with him if it is...whatever this is...it spreads through bites...I saw a couple of people Uptown like them...SWAT team unloading on them and they kept coming..."

"We have to get you some medical attention," Naomi insisted, now agreeing with Kariwase, grateful that the man's assistance had helped save her boyfriend's life. "There's nothing you can do for me...I either will end up like them or...you can put a stop to it before it becomes an issue..."

"You mean kill you?" Kariwase asked. "You can't ask us that."

"I am asking... I don't believe in suicide...but I know becoming one of them...maybe hurting innocent people would be a lot more sinful than that. But I don't want to go to hell...and I don't want to end up possibly hurting the only family I got left.."

Luther got some medical supplies and he had with him, Richard Patel along with his father and Jake tried to stop the bleeding. "I can't kill you. I'm not a murderer..."

"This isn't murder...I've given permission...I've seen what happens...when you die...your brain hasn't shut down yet. It's the same as normal death...the fever...except...coming back...I saw a man...bite into his wife...she had been in remission...cancer before...they were so in love...but then he got bit somehow...I saw him bite her...it was the most gruesome thing I ever saw...he was like an animal...I didn't think...I just reacted...me and a few security guards got him off her and began to stomp him...they ended up stomping him to death. She ended up dying...they couldn't save her...and she became one too...I don't ever want to see anything like that again... and I would have soldiered on for my daughter...but I'm bitten. Nothing can be done for me now...except this..." He pulled out a picture of a light skinned black woman looking to be in her early to mid twenties. She had big brown eyes and jet black hair that was neck length.

She wore a black leather jacket over an aqua blue blouse and a black leather mini skirt. Kariwase shook his head. "I'm already looking at doing time for a stabbing. Now you're asking me to shoot you? It doesn't matter what you said to me. Even if you had it written down in a will. Assisted suicide is illegal. And my last name aint Kevorkian."

"Kid...I'm telling you..." The older man grabbed his arm. "I don't want to harm my daughter. I've seen what we become when we get bitten by those goddamn things...and I don't want to turn into one."

Kariwase asked, "What's her name?" He replied, "Jamila Winters..." He took the old man's cell phone. "What are you doing?" He looked for a number until he saw the name the old man describred. Or rather, it wasn't but he figured Baby Girl in his contacts list had to be her. He dialed her number. "Hi Daddy...I'm just caught in traffic. There's cops all over the place...I've been hearing some people have been crazy people have been..."

"Ms Winters, your father has been injured. He's here at the hospital.I contacted you because you're his next of kin..."

"What happened?" Her voice changed. "Who are you?" She asked. Kariwase lied, "I'm his doctor. He said he wanted to see you. He was attacked by some people. He was bitten and he's not dong too well..."

"Oh God..."

"Don't tell her that...!" Cried out the older man. He told her what floor they were on. "I'm coming right there...please don't let him die."

Winters looked at him with anger. "Boy have you listened to a word I've said? I don't want her coming near me when I got this sickness..."

"Maybe she should be the one to put you down if it comes to it," Naiomi suggested. "You are family."

Kariwase nodded. "Besides, if this is it I can't do it without you getting to say goodbye."

"I told you!" The older man growled, "When I turn...and I will...there's still something going on in the memory after death...we still remember loved ones...that familiarity...that part of our brains still exists. But the primal instinct to feed on human flesh...doesn't go away...the memories...they're not enough! Damn you. You just made it so that when she does get here...it'll be that much more of a chance that I attack her! You didn't listen...you better hope she gets here before I turn..."

"Mr. Winters, if you want me to look after your daughter when I don't even know her, and to kill you, I have to at least have here near me. But she sounds like a grown woman. Sghe's old enough to have a car. She doesn't need my help. I have to get upstate. Maybe geg across the border. I have my own problems I can't afford to stay in the States..."

"As your attorney I can't advise that," Luther stated. "Running would only make you look more guilty."

"Things are falling apart out here," Kariwase stated. "If this sickness is going on out here maybe it's not in a less densely populated area. To hell with laws. Sons of senators get away with murder all the time."

"You're not the son of a senator. I mean this in the best way possible but you may be important to us but you're nopt important to the rest of the countrty or the world," Kariwase replied, "Yet three hundred years ago, the English thought our royaners were kings when they invited us to London," Replied the young college student.

"As Jake and his father applied pressure to Winter's wounds Jake looked at Kariwase. "Did you really do what the police say you did?" Kariwase wanted to say it was self defense but he got a look from Luther. "I'm innocent until proven guilty. It aint easy being the other kind of Indian in any way but the one advantage we do have is if we're enrolled we can actually get judged by our own peers. Something the US justice system would never truly offer in a fair way."

"So it's only unbiased if they think you're innocent?" Asked Dr. Patel his eyes narrowing. "Why don't you shut the fuck up. You don't know him and you don't know us," Naiomi growled. "You're a doctor, not a cop, not a judge. Your job is to help heal people. Not judge them."

"Law abiding citizens don't get arrested by the police," He growled. "What would you know about it? You obviously come from money..."

Kariwase saw a surgical scalpel on the ground. He didn't know why it was there. He wished he had his pocket knife but it had been taken for evidence. Like his own knife must have been still, it was covered in blood. He saw a trail of blood along the floor for several feet. He noticed that the trail was coming from the OR. He saw it was leading into a nearby room. A doctor of Caucasian descent in his late fifties and gray eyes. He opened the door to the room. "You shouldn't do that..." Kariwase warned. "That's blood...it could be more of them."

The older Doctor stated, "One of my patients are in there. These people started attacking even in the middle of surgery. The patients could have woken up...and if there is somebody off the operating table in here they could be in worse shape..."

Richard stated, "No! Dr. Patterson that's a bad idea! If they were still on the operating table they'd be fucked anyway. Or at least unconscious..."

Dr. Patterson shook his head. "I'm not leaving somebody who needs my help..." He opened the door to check. Sure enough, three people were biting into a blonde female patient looking to be about twenty or so. There was a man with his intestines hanging out , a Caucasian with a shaved head who had been overweight and had a thick red beard and brown eyes standing at six foot six. The other two was a a nurse an African American female with a bite wound on her right arm. Her eyes were milky and blue. She came at them. The third was a teenager of Colombian descent who had a bite wound on the back of his neck.

Kariwase got a whiff of the ghastly smell. He backed away and he grabbed the scalpel for anything to use in self defense. Richard went forward to try and grab Dr. Patterson and get him out of harm's way. Still, the teenager grabbed the Doctor even though he lunged at him and fell over as Richard tried to get him out of the way. It bit the man on the left ankle. The older man screamed in pain as the teen sunk his teeth into him. Richard proceeded to kick the teenager in the face to keep him back. Naomi aimed her Revolver at the creatures and she fired a shot hitting one in the neck. The bullet hit the man who had been through the surgery. It was true that it was a surgery gone wrong after all.

Naomi backed up as it came towards her. She fired another shot and hit it in the head just above the left ear. Its brain matter erupted from an exit wound. Kariwase advised, "Save your ammo...wthere's too many of them..." He warned. "It's not just these three..."

Richard and Jake sat the wounded Dr. Patterson on the floor. Old man Winters saw that this was happening as well and he breathed, "The doctor is fucked...just like me..." Kariwase saw the female nurse coming after him. He backed up but then he planned his defense. He kicked her in her right knee socket and it went to the back of her leg with a sickening pop. She collapsed to the floor but she still growled with blood in her mouth and she tried to lung for his legs. He followed up with a kick to the face. She growled seemingly in pain as he kicked out several teeth. He plunged the scalpel into the back of her head as hard as he could. He watched as she bled and her actions stopped like a light switch being turned off.

The teenager tried to bite Dr. Patel and he pushed him back but he kept coming. He tried to give the child a wide bspace but he kept coming towards them determined to gunshot went off but it was of another caluber than what Naomi had. They looked to see two African Americans one was darker skinned wearing a dashiki and blue jeans he stood at five foot eleven. The other had on a puffy jacket.

The one holding the pistol was the lighter skinned one. "Thanks..." Kariwase said. "It's all good. These things have been trying to get us all day."

Kariwase asked, "Who are you?" The darker one said, "I'm Malcolm that's Sean.. you?"

"Kariwase. That's Naomi, Jake, and Richard..."

Malcolm stated, "You should probably think about getting out of the city. That's what we're going to do. Or at least go to a part of it where it's safe..."

"How far has this thing spread?" She asked. Malcolm directed them to follow into the room they had just finished putting the three carriers down in. They turned the tv on. There was news coverage of police blockades facing a crowd of hundreds of people if not thousands. A Mexican American woman of mestiza descent with medium brown skin caramel colored hair and brown eyes standing at five foot five, wearing a gray business skirt was live at the scene "We _'re here live at Madison Square Garden there seems to have been some kind of terrorist attack the New York Police Department has not issued a statement as to the specifics of what it is but it's been said to cause people to attack any and all people around them. There have been scattered reports in all five Boroughs of people being bitten all over the city some in isolated attacks others in groups of ten or more people. There have been at least thirty six confirmed fatalities that the New York Police Department has acknowledged. The Center for Disease Control and FEMA has been called in and the governor has declared a state of emergency. Furthermore the mayor has stated that until this epidemic of whatever is driving people to this state is contained, there will be a quarantine so that nobody enters or leaves the city and the mayor is going to give a speech in twenty minutes regarding the possibility of blocking off all access between the five boroughs so that the police can do their jobs."_

"I told you, my nigga, that's bath salts!" Stated Sean. "I swear it just started off being a few dumb asses doing that shit and now it's all over. There must be something wrong with the salt cause it not only drives you crazy it makes whoever you bite crazy!"

On the TV there were cops screaming orders at the crowd coming towards the police blockade. Between Malcolm and Sean he was only hearing bits and pieces. They then showed footage of some looting going on in Astoria as it had gotten out of hand there too and there was footage of three looters getting into a shootout with police officers who were attempting to stop them. The shootout lasted about seventeen minutes and ended with three looters, and two officers dead and five more wounded and four more taken into custody. "That aint bath salts, Sean. It might drive you crazy but it aint that. It's gotta be something else. The government did this shit. Had to be..."

"I'm thinking it was a terrorist attack..." Stated a Caucasian male with curly hair and blue eyes. Kariwase looked over and saw he was a fireman dressed in his gear fully. He had with him an Asian American male and an African American female. "Just like 9/11, right? It's damn near the tenth year anniversary."

"It's about a year early for that, don't you think?" Asked Naomi. "Who knows maybe they're going by their own calendar. Maybe it isn't that but it's definitley terrorist."

"Who says the government didn't plan that bath salts shit?" Asked Sean. "Would you stop with that bath salts shit? Damn!"

"Hey motherfucker you're the one that thinks that Aids and crack was created by the government...maybe crack but damn sure wasn't no Aids...you think motherfuckers was just up there in a lab plotting this shit that could impact themselves too?"

"How else do you explain how people like Magic Johnson got HIV but he don't even look sick? I'm telling you, they got the cure for that shit and they just been holding out on the common folk like us."

"Then what they already got the cure for this shit? Whatever it is?" Kariwase spoke up. "It couldn't be bath salts. I can tell you that much..."

"How do you know? What makes you the expert?" Demanded Sean. "I'm majoring in biotechnology. I'm only a couple years into my studies but I have learned a lot."

"What's that about like curing viruses?" Asked Sean.

"At its simplest, biotechnology is technology based on biology - biotechnology harnesses cellular and biomolecular processes to develop technologies and products that help improve our lives and the health of our planet. We've used the biological processes of microorganisms for more than 6,000 years to make useful food products, such as bread and cheese, and to preserve dairy products."

"That sounds like it's just food related..." Stated Jake. Kariwase shook his head. "No, it's also used to cure diseases, biotechnology I mean."

"So then you do know somebody that can cure this, right? Maybe a proffesor at least? Or a proffesor who knows somebody?"

"No, dude I'm only a sophmore in school. I've read a lot and I've learned a lot but I'm only beginning to scratch the surface of what there is to learn. It would take years before I was even qualified to be an amature."

"The CDC should be here soon," Deepak said in an assuring tone. "They'll know what to do and how to help. They can tell us what to do..."

Just then, Naomi got a call on her cell phone. "Hannah?"

"Naomi! I'm so sorry for what happened those guys are such assholes...that wasn't supposaed to happen...listen...if you can get Kariwase out of there any way you can you two need to get out of town. Things are really bad here..."

"I know. I'm at NYU hospital. Wait, where are you?"

"I'm at Times Square. On 42nd street,.I heard gunshots near the frat house and I got scared. We tried to get to the precinct and give a statement but we kept getting blocked off people are just abandoning their cars...there's a crowd of people I think...proytestors from Occupy maybe...? Some looters..." Just then they heard automatic fire going off. Hannah panicked and started running. "They're shooting at us!" Naomi yelled, "Hannah get out of there!"

She dropped the cell phgone which was on live recording and they saw mass silloutes and screaming as people stampeded. Somebody grabbed the cell phone though Naomi could not tell whether they were male or female. The person shoved their way through the crowd and started taking off down the street running down a sidewalk. The vision was obscured and all they could see was the tops of buildings and street lamps but finally Naomi recognized the street. It was 7th Avenue. "Hey! Can you hear me?! Did you see where the blonde girl went?!" Cried Naomi. The person didn't respond. There were more abandoned cars all over the busy street and the person climbed on top of a gray GMC standing on the roof. The person watched as there were hordes of the undead going towards a blockade of police cars. A man cried out as he ran too saying, "What are they?!" But screamed as three carriers happened upon him,.

She also heard a woman scream.

There was a blockade of police officers with Handguns and shotguns drawn plus SWAT was moving in. The person was at least an effective person at showing what was going on. "Hello! Can you hear me?! Who are you?" Cried the Seneca woman frantically. The person still did not answer. The cameraphone went up to the sky where they saw what looked like military helicopters and soldiers clad in body armor and helmets rappelled down. They joined the police and SWAT team members.

They began to open fire. The police officers discharged their handguns and shotguns rapidly and an overweight Caucasian male in overalls with blood and paint splattered all over them took seven shots to the abdomen and two in the face and he collapsed dead in the street. Several more carriers dropped but others kept coming even as rounds from Handguns, shotguns, Assault Rifles and even Sniper Rifles peppered them. A few dropped more and more even as they got closer but still of all the people coming, hundreds at a time, maybe a quarter were being dropped and not getting up. Others crawled on the ground from being shot but still kept going others got up.

It was a lot like a battlefield in the Revolutionary War or the Civil War. Wave upon wave coming and getting shot. The only difference was, however outdated those tactics were back then, those people were fully aware they would probably get shot and if you were one of those in one of the columns in the back, whether you were a Yankee or a Rebel or a Continental Soldier or a Loyalist, you would pray you would be in the back lines not the wondered how it was even possible a lot didn't deviate from those foolish positions in battle. But these people were either not aware or simply didn't care and when they were taking a gunshot from a police issued shotgun in the chest they were still coming. They were getting closer. A few officers started to move back to get away from the advancing creatures but a Captain yelled, "Hold the line! We can't let them through!"

Pretty soon, however, even though the smarter police officers, SWAT team members and National Guard Reservists were backing up, others tried to take out as many as they could before even considering retreat and soon they were upon them swarming the officers biting into them. A SWAT member fired an M4 at a ten man group dropping four of them but he was overrun and they pounced on him.

Malcolm watched on the camera as this happened. "They're wasting ammo...you gotta shoot them in the head that's the only sure thing I know of..."

The person on the camera ran down the street turning into an office building. They saw a group of soldiers inside clearing out the lobby area. They turned to the person with the camera..."Hey!" A Caucasian gray haired male soldier called out to the person. Just then the elevator door opened and a horde of them came out coming at the four soldiers who began to open fire and the recorder saw the bullets hitting the bodies and a few were headshots but it was not enough and they too were overrun. Naomi listened to the breathing and was at least able to deduce that the runner was female.

She turned into an alley as she tore up a few more blocks. Naomi started to wonder and she spoke out wondering if it was indeed Hannah. She seemed to hope so. "Hannah...is that you...?"

A store window shattered and another horde of the undead swarmed two police officers who had retreated, a Caucasian male with dark red hair and brown eyes standing at five foot seven and a police officer of Native American descent with short brown hair, brown eyes standing at six feet tall and light brown skin. The first had his Handgun drawn while the latter had his shotgun. The two were quickly overrun and the first mad was bitten on the neck and a chunk of his throat torn out the second officer was bitten near the collarbone and the creature sunk its teeth into where his clavicle artery was.

An African American National Guardsmen in his mid thirties with dark brown skin standing at six two was firing his Assault Rifle striking down the group that had just bitten into and killed the two officers but he saw another group coming at him from twenty feet away. There were six of them and he fired forty rounds into them dropping them all but more had gotten through from the overrun barricades. He pulled the pin on a grenade with his teeth and yelled, "EAT THIS!" He tossed it at a seven deep group of carriers and the explosion went off and with that, the camera phone was screwed.

Just then they heard a female voice and Naomi put the phone down. "Daddy!" Kariwase looked to see the girl from the picture there. She hugged Winters. "What happened...?" He was tired and weak and he said, "I'm sorry baby girl...I wish I could have gotten to you sooner...I asked this young man here to watch out for you..."

"What are you saying?" Kariwase explained, "You've seen what's been going on on the news right? Those attacks on people. Groups of cannibals? He was bitten by one of them..."

"There's gotta be a cure, right? We;'re in a hospital. There has to be something we can do..." Tashini exclaimed. "There's nothing that can be done, baby...when one of those things bite you..that's it. I don't know what this is that turns people that way but...I saw a man do this to his wife and I know they loved each other...she had just beaten cancer...and he bit her anyway...he didn't remember who he was...he didn't remember who she was...I don't want to end up like one of those things...and I don't want you to get hurt..."

"We won't let that happen...you we can help you..." She turned to Richard and Deepak. "You're a doctor! Can't you do something to help him?!" She begged. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. I could try and give him antibiotics...maybe it's something viral...I could give him a cocktail of different cures for different things but that would only make him worse. I've never seen anything like this before."

"So that's it?!" Asked Tashini as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Theres nothing you can do to help my daddy?" He hugged her tight. "Listen baby girl you're strong. I raised you to be strong...your ,other, God rest her soul she raised you to be strong...she was strong...I tried to be strong for you but...I got no strength left in me...I asked this boy to put me down...when I turn..before I turn..."

"No...I won't let him..." She sobbed. "I won't let you!" Kariwase told her, "I don't want to do it. He asked me and I don't even know him but...maybe you should...you're his daughter..."

"Boy...you're a damn fool...I told you there wasn't much time...and you broght my daughter here...putting her at risk...bur now you can at least keep her safe...I heard what you did...stabbed a man at a college for disrespecting your woman..a bit extreme but old school...and you managed to not get bitten even though you were handcuffed. It doesn't matter if you may not be able to finish school...you had your calling...it's on you to find out what this thing is and cure it..."

Winters was in tears too as he held his daughter to him and she sobbed into his chest. His breathing became more labored. Richard felt his forehead. "He's got a fever. 105."

"You have to cool him down..." Sniffed Tashini. "Do something!"

"Hey...it's too late, Tashini...but you ..you can make it...the apacolypse is coming...whether thisis the second coming or...just a bad virus...you have to stay strong...stay alive...and please...find a better man than the one you're with...he's nothing but trouble..."

"But I love him...dad let's not argue...please..."

"Baby girl...I'll always be with you..whether I'm in heaven or hell...I'll use whatever energy...every fiber in me...in my soul...to watch over you..."

She cried futher and she brushed her tears away. "Dad...I wanted to tell you...I was going to surprise you tommorow...I just found out you're going to be a grandaddy..." She sobbed. "I know it's living in sin...but it just happened..."

"It's okay...things are different now...I guess...that bastard is good for something...I only wish...I could be around to see them...but I will...just not from here...I love you..." With that he faded out of consciousness. "Dad...daddy...?!" She tried to shake him awake. Richard began to perform CPR and Deepak went to get some shock paddles and they began to wk on him for two minutes. The man Kariwase had learned was named Eddie stopped him. "Don't...he's gone...and the kid is right...so is the old man...one of my men got bitten too and he became one of them..."

The womanm Michelle's eyes widened. "Sarge, we gotta get back to the station the rest of the crew could be in danger."

Eddie sighed. "I know...but there are people to help here too."

"Roland, tell him!" Michelle cried. Roland stated, "He's right, Ed. You got a family we gotta get the hell outta dodge. At least we can lock the fire station down. This place has too many floors too many entrances and too many people. Too many sick and injured people unable to defend themselves when these things come in. And a lot of these people are here from bite wounds anyway."

"I can't just leave all these people by themselves."

Roland statesd, "Hey! You got a crew to think about too. Our brothers and sisters. Now we can help more people once we make sure they're okay. This isn't about prioritizing our lives over theirs. This place is a war zone too just like Times Square. We can come back with our trucks and some ambulances and help a few people out. We won't be able to help everybody..."

"You're right...let me just get Ruth and the kids and we'll go..." Eddie then turned to Jake and Karisse and the others. "If you guys need our help come to the fire station. If this place doesn't work out, we have some food and supplies. I can probably take in a group about your size."

"Thanks but no thanks we're going to try and get out of the city," Kariwase stated. "Well good luck to you..."

Kariwase noticed Jake talking to th older white male known as Dale too. "You know, worse come to worse I've got an RV. I can get us out of town. That might be the play here anyway. This city is falling apart and we don't want to stick around here for longer than we have to."

"Yeah I know but I can't exactly leave my family here... and there's already a lot of us here and I don't think we're all headed the same place..."

Abista asked, "Can we go home? We can always stay there and wait for the police and the military to do their job..." Deepak shook his head. "I don't think that's going to work. The streets aren't safe. And you saw how large that crowd was on the TV that they fired on.

"Where are you staying? Maybe I can help get you there," Asked Kariwase. "I'm not giving my address to a murderer!" Cried Deepak, "Dad, I think we can pretty much assume he did kill the guy in self defense. He's helped an old man out and he just agreed to help out a strange woman..." Richard said. Jake smiled at his older brother. Normally he saw him as a dick but it seemed even Richard realized Kariwase was no criminal.

Tashini was crying over the corpse of her father. Naomi approached her and handed her the gun. "Just close your eyes and point it at him...squeeze..don't pull the trigger..." She said softly. She took the gun and tried to aim it but she let out a loud gasp and said, "I can't...he's still my dad..."

"You're going to have to...he's been dead for five minutes and we don't know how long it takes to turn...he's your father...you should be the one to do it..." She insisted. She closed her eyes and she continued to cry but she pressed the .357 against her father's forehead. Her chest heaved as another sob escaped her. Naomi took the gun and was about to do it herself when Kariwase stopped her. "He wanted me to do it..." He was given the gun by his girlfriend and she pulled Tashini away and Tashini then sobbed and Naomi hugged her to try and comfort her.

Naomi shot Kariwase a look that seemed to say _I understand not being able to kill your own father but she's going to have to learn to get over the fear of killing if she wants to survive this._

He shot her a look back that said _I know. But just this once..._

He put the gun to the old man's right temple. "I'm sorry this happened to you..."

He pulled the trigger. The bullet went into his skull and blood and gray matter got onto Kariwase's face. He was going to hand the gun to Naomi but she was hugging the girl and she offered to take her around the corner to get her something to drink, perhaps a coffee or something from the vending machine. "Damn that was fucked up..." Sean said looking ddown at the old man. "But at least you know how to use a heater."

"Are you guys going to stay here or go to the fire house?"

"Neither. Some guy did offer us a ride out of town but we still got family of our own to check on in our neighborhood," Malcolm explained. "And we're goin to at least need to get as many supplies and clothes as we can...whatever the plan is..."

Sean nodded. "Yeah we're heading to Harlem where it's safe...never thought I'd say those words..."

"You really think it's safe?" Asked Kariwase. Malcolm sighed. "Naw. Probably not. But at least we know where there's more guns. Like the fire fighter dude said, good luck man. If you find yourself anywhere Uptown and you need help and we're still there here's my addrss..." He wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Alright...good luck to you too." Kariwase said.

Jake sat next to Ratna and Chatna making sure they were okay. "If we try and make a move anywhere, we will need some weapons," Stated Deepak. "Dad, what about non violence?" Asked Jake. "Son, the body is a vessel for the soul but these things are clearly not humans with souls anymore. In this case we can still be on the right side of karma if we put down these dead men. When the soul leaves the body at death it transfers to a new body."

"I know I remember the teachings. I just...this is a little much."

His father put an arm around him. "It's a little much for all of us but this is what we have to do. We are not murdering anybody. These things are different from human beings. I still will not kill a man with a soul. But that part of who they are whether you believe it's your soul or it's just your brain, whether God or science, whatever it is that makes you human...these things have lost that...they're regressed to beasts. Almost like a caveman. Only even less civilized. All they can think about is their need to feed."

Just then, the female patient who had been bitten and had chunks of flesh taken from her also stood up. She let out a guttural groan. Deepak shoved her back knocking her down and he kicked her in the forehead. He grabbed a chair to try and smack her over the head with it but as he was lifting it up she lunged at him and he could only shove it into her and not get a full swing. She fell back against the door with a growl. Deepak slipped in the still semi slick blood and he fell was crawling toward him. She looked like she was about to bite him what Chatna kicked it back. "Get away from my dad!" She screamed. Ratna did the same the two girls kicking her back into the doorway. Dale made his way over to them and he slammed the doorway shut over the woman's face. The force of it caused her to bleed from her nose and mouth and he slammed it again and again. He brought it down harder a third time cracking her skull open. Then the older man brought his foot down with all his weight on her head. She stopped moving.

Dale helped Dr. Patel to his feet. "You alright there?" Deepak said, "Bloody god...yes...thank you...I would have been bitten were it not for you.."

Richard shook his head looking at the deceased female patient. "All cause Al didn't want to listen to me. That reminds me...what...?"

Before he could speak, Dr Patterson was on his feet again too. He tackled Richard lunging at him and the East Indian doctor fell onto the floor. He tried to get the man off of him. "Get off me!" He cried out. Richard's mother grabbed the thing and threw it into the wall. It snarled coming back at her but she avoided it. It came back at her and slammed her into a vending machine mostly full of Pepsi products. Chatna went to the back and unplugged it and Abhishta struggled with the doctor. She was stronger than he was but she was trying to get him off without giving him time to bite her.

She managed to drive her knee into its abdomen and slam it against the vending machine. Ratna cried, "Mom, now!" She got out of the way and Ratna, Chatna and soon Jake and Deepak pushed the vending machine over. Naomi came back with Tashini and Dale, who had recovered a pistol from a deceased police officer stated, "We've gotta get out of here...if you aren't leaving, I am..."

"You can't," Tashini told him as she dried her tears. "They're trying to set up checkpoints and roadblocks to keep anybody from getting out of the city."

A man of Ugandan descent who worked in the cafeteria overheard them. He carried a knife and he had two others with him, a Caucasian female with curly black hair and gray eyes wearing a Northface black jacket and blue jeans in her early 20's and a middle eastern male in his late forties wearing a black leather jacket and gray jeans with slicked back hair. "The Brooklyn Queens Expressweay is blocked, that is true," He said. "But the Manhattan Bridge is still open. I know ways to get out of this city. Because of the police and military being overrun they cannot blok every way out as they planned. Maybe thy will try to but we have a window to get out...please I know the way..."

"I'm sure we can make room for you if you're asking for a ride..." The young girl, armed with a golf club nodded. "Yes, please! We need to get out of here..."

Dale turned to Kariwase. "You sure you don't want to come with me? This is the last chance. I don't want to see you get hurt. You seem like good people."

"I would but we intend to head north."

"Yeah...I'm heading south. More open roads down, there highways, rural. Seems like the safer bet. You sure?"

"I'm sure...good luck to you..."

Dale nodded and he looked at Jake. Jake said, "I owe you my life...thank you..."

"You don't owe me a thing, kid. Just pay it forward. It's what human beings are supposed to do."

With that, he got into his RV along with the three others survivors and began to take off. "Those four probably aren't going to make it...Naomi said. "We dont't know that for sure..." Said Jake. "Maybe they will. He handles himself well for an old timer...and he's got three younger people with him."

He then turned to them saying, "I guess you guys are going to head north, huh? Maybe I should too. I don't know where my mom and dad planned on us going...this wasn't supposed to happen, you know?" They left the first floor going back up. Richard and Deepak were still looking at the corpse of Dr. Patterson who's skull had been crushed by the vending machine which now spilled soft drink bottles all over the floor. "I don't understand it," Deepak stated. "In all my years practicing medicine nothing in medicine explains this. I understand that they've regressed into something more primal and I even understand that this is transferred through biting. But to have yourself become one as others are eating you/...at what point do the other carriers of this virus know to stop biting you?"

Richard chuckled. "I know...are they like get off of me...? In their own little fucked up cannibal language?"

"They probably lose interest in the flesh once they come back..I don't know I haven't seen this happen long enough to really observe it," Jake said. "And I don't think I'd want to stand around long enough to see what happens cause then they'd be after me..."

"Still, this is like nothing ever observed by anyone. What could cause this?" Asked Dr. Patel. "Modern medicine has certainly extrapolated on the effects of cannibalism on the mind and the brain but...nothing about a virus that causes you to become one..."

Kariwase said, "I don't know what the hell we should call them butt they remind me of... Ohskenrari."

"What's that?" Asked Jake. "It's this view we have in my culture. It means Burned Bones. It's associated with bone marrow. It represents the part of us that is all about primal hunger that can't be reasoned with. A part of the spirit."

"Ah, I see. So you see a supernatural aspect to this as well?" Asked Deepak.

Kariwase sighed. "We have a different view of the afterlife than other religions. A lot of cultures see it as you die your spirit goes on you get buried. There is a part of us, my people believe that is unreasoning infeeling a thing of mere appetency and craving This aspect of soul energy which we associate with bones or more specifically bone marrow must not be confused with the personality of the departed. It should be recycled into the earth as fast as possible. If this is not done it can wander iaround seeking to feed on the energy of the living. It then becomes what we call the Ohskenrari or burned bones. The "Living dead" Basically there's a ceremony where the clan says that they bury you in the blanket of mother earth. There are three spiritual bodies that survive physical death. The dense energy body, the astral body that is so active in dreams and the subtle body that is a vehicle for higher consciousness. It's kind of hard to explain. Like the body gets buried but that feral part of you that uncaring hungry animal like part of your spirit gets buried too."

"So you think they're evil spirits?" Asked Deepak. "Interesting. It can't be medically proven...but then neither can what our family believes about our bodies just being vessels for a soul and then moving to another as the body dies...no, western medicine would say it's something in the brain or maybe the blood..."

"I'm not saying necessarily that it has to do with spirits per say," Kariwase said. "But these things are souls left their bodies. So regardless of what the wolf clan or bear clan among my nation would do as far as ceremony, burying you in the womb ...of the Earth in a sense this is true. Everything about the people are gon except that unreasonable hungry part of us. Their energy soul and astral being is gone but...they are eating people and they can't be reasoned with. They're the living dead."

"We can't stay here too long... Naomi said. "Whether we go to the fire station or Harlem or just try and get back to Upstate, this is too dangerous. The city is too dangerous. The cops just got there and they're already being overrun..."

"True," Jake said. "We should get what medical supplies we can while we're here and move."

They heard a scream and a struggle. They ran to see what was happening. A brunette doctor was struggling with a carrier and she had pushed it onto a stretcher and sent it flying. he pushed it down the hallway and sent it crashing into the wall. She came out grabbing a computer monitor off the wall and began to bludgeon it cracking the screen over its sul.. She did this five times bringing it down on the creatures face and the glass cut deep into it and she brought it down a sixth time with a sickening crunch. She had literally unplugged it just to use as a weapon. She was a pretty Caucasian brunette with dark brown hair and blue eyes somewhat gothic eyeshadow. Her hair was a bit wavy and neck length and she stood five foot nine. "Elvira...you're still here?" Asked Richard. She smiled saying, "Hey Richie. What's up?"

11:00 PM

Roberto and King Johnny were driving through Manhattan. There were hordes upn hordes of the undead. "This is unbelievable..." Stated King Johnny. "Look what's happening we shouldn't be out here looking for your girl, man we should be trying to get out of th city. There's some brothers I know of in the Motherland that'll look out for us if we get outta here. I can give them a call and they'll have somewhere we can stay."

"You got connections in Chicago? No..." Roberto said. "Not until we get Tashini..."

They were driving along 47th and they drove up towards 42. They looked at the police blockades. They were mostly empty. Uniformed officers were among the undead now and the squad cars were covered in blood. There were also soldiers among the undead and SWAT members. Some were still laying dead but all the same, whatever defense the police and the national guard were meant to hold off here was an utter failure. "You think it's like this everywhere?" Asked King Johnny.

Roberto had had seen choppers flying every direction so he assumed there had to still be some military personnel alive but he wasn't sure. "I don't know..." He said. "I hope so..."

"You know...we're gonna have to stop for gas soon...and I don't want us getting arrested when we try to...do you think we should try and make a run at some of those guns they dropped?" Roberto looked at the clear spot in the road where he could try and drive out of there and he looked at the unead who were a distance away from them but had taken notice of the SUV and were coming towards them. Roberto could still hear screams and gunshots in the distance so at least some people were still alive.

"Look bro whatever you decide we need to decide now..."

Roberto looked at the road, then the guns and abandoned cars then back at Johnny.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. So as far as sending off Dale I know it was kind of early on and i know he was driving around in an RV before the apocalypse but it says on wikia that he and Andrea met up in Atlanta like the first day I really don't know if that's true I used some of that liberty like him driving all around the country which he said he did on the show. Plus Glen saying he has family back in Michigan which is why I decided to include extended members of the Rhee family to this show. Ooops i mean story lol._

 _Anyway I figured what I would do even though he did not have much time in this story is at least give him the same kind of sendoff as Glen got in the Telltale Video game of the walking dead where he drives back to Atlanta._

 _So that scene where Winters describes that man eating his wife is based off a pretty disturbing scene where that happens in 28 weeks later. As for the scene with the NYPD, National Guard and SWAT being overrun by zombies that is based on the opening from the game Resident Evil 3._

 _As for the namesake of this chapter and what Kariwase calls the zombies, that is pretty much the closest thing in our language for a zombie all though it seemingly does sound more like a demonic possession what he described you could still apply it to a zombie. I mean granted Wendigo is seen as the go to Native American legend that is closest to zombie and if you read my Resident Evil tory The War Ends Now i have a creature on there called Stonecoat that is like our Wendigo in that it is cannibal but they are more like a race of giants made from stone than humans themselves whereas Ohskenrari is described as pretty much the way Kariwase described it._

 _Zilla 2000 had also asked me how I was going to handle the way the news showed what is going on as well as how the Patel family being Janin in religion would view killing zombies and so Deepak the patriarch pretty much summed it up it's not murder because it's not a person anymore but he still would have qualms about killing a living person. You can see how that would be problematic._

 _As for the newer added characters, Tashini Winters is visually based on the actress Essence Atkins. She and old man Winters were also characters in The War Ends Now. I have not yet decided on a visual basis for Luther but I will._

 _Ellen Wong is the visual basis for Ailee Rhee all though I got her name Ailee from the K Pop singer Ailee_

 _Grace Park is the visual basis for Rebecca Rhee_

 _Daniel Dae Kim is the visual basis for Kenneth Rhee._

 _Sandra Oh is the basis for Debra Rhee_

 _Claudia Kim is the visual basis for Talia._

 _Liu Yifei is the visual basis for Ivah Rhee._

 _Jessica Chow is the visual basis for Jenny Rhee._

 _Jamie Alexander is the visual basis for Elvira_

 _Anyway the next chapter should hopefully be up soon. Next chapter there will actually be four characters who are musicians that in addition to the wall street protests that were going on there was also a concert at Madison Square Garden so all though that area is always crowded anyway this would also explain why it was even more crowded this time._

 _As for Kariwase, Jake, Naomi and co. we'll show what lies ahead for them. Who do you think it was that grabbed Hannah's cameraphone and do you think Hannah herself made it? Do you think that was Hanah and do you think the person that grabbed the phone survived after the grenade went off or did it kill her or do you think just theh blast took the phone out?_

 _We'll also show what's up with Roberto and Johnny. What shold they do drive or get the guns? And that's the mini twist is that Roberto is the father of Tashini's baby. She's not far a long like a week or two at most. And what of Malcolm and Sean how do you think they will fair in Harlem?_

 _Plus I'll need to show how the NYPD cops I introduced in a previous chapter such as Leonard Horowitz and his partner are holding up plus the Detective that had been questioning Malcolm._

 _Plus the serial killer and ex skinhead. Also how do you think Eddie and his fire fighting crew will do? Of all the plans illustrated go north to upstate, go to Harlem, go south with Dale (Obviously so as not to step on TWD's shoes that won't happen) go to the fire house or try and clear out the hospital and try and stay there which option would you take? And for trhe options you wouldn't take tell me why you wouldn't or at least a pro and con to each._

 _Also no that wasn't all the cops, soldiers and SWAT in the city and yes some checkpoints are still there it's just they weren't able to block off Manhattan yet cause of that but later leaving the ciy will be quite impossible and the police will try and stop anybody from doing so. And even if that wasn't all the cops I mean come on still it's unnerving to see very well armed law men firing at a crowd of zombies and themselves overrun because you figure if well arned people didn't stand a chance, even if it was just some of them and not the whole department, it's like who else has a chance?_

 _Also next chapter we'll get into how the Rhee family will hold up once they get to NYC. I'm debating on which area they should end up at. You see most of the group has met each other now minus a few faces and some new ones ill introduce at the fire station and some more at the hospital but at the same time they're not all gonna start off at the same place at once like TWD. Anyway until next time._


	5. Something Is Very Wrong Here

Days Earlier

 _Madison Square Garden_

Seth Vinke was doing his tour live at a show of thousands. It was a dream come true. Their band was Cunt Mouth and he was their front man and a guitarist in addition to their main guitarist. Seth was a man of mixed ancestry and he had a shaved head. His skin was a light beige shade of brown from his mother's side, his mother being a Lenape Indian woman, the people indigenous to New York and New Jersey. In fact it was they who inhabited Manhattan before it was bought. His father was a man of Dutch American stock and his family had been there since the 1600's when New York was known as New Amsterdam. He was no longer in contact with either of them. He hated them both for very different reasons but the reasns were tied to each other. He stood about five nine in height and had a slim athletic build. Despite this being their band, he wore a t shirt for the band Tool. They were an aqquired taste but he liked wore a pair of black jeans with spikes on the side. He also wore a belt that was made of bullet casings. The FBI had actually visited and questioned him about it.

His lead guitarist was an Asian American woman tattooed like a motherfucker. Her name was Victoria. She wore a blue and white plaid midriff top and blue jeans shorts as she grinded away on the guitar. He and her had been on again and off again with more of friends with benefits thing going on than anything romantic. Other Natives including their drummer, a man of Mexican American descent with straight black long hair over his eyes, one Roberto Alvarez often asked why he didn't get a native chick. the truth was he wanted to and he'd been with many groupies but realistially he spent more time around Victoria.

Also their base guitarist was a woman of Chinese American and Afican American descent named Yen Hong. She was pretty quiet but she was good and she always made the all sound good and she had a hell of a voice. They all were truthfully vocalists as they switched up as to who would do songs. They were unique in that way. They were also unique in that ther sound didn't fit under one category. They were punk, grindcore, hardcore, black metal heavy metal and hard rock all rolled into one. Many hated that others loved it. They wer a band known to be edge lords. They sang and they screamed. Their lyrics were oten thoght provoking but most of the time, their lyrics wer offensive for the sake of being offensive. Their thought provoking songs would often either be sung with a Rock harmony or sometimes a punk style of guitar playing, smple and to the point while their edgy offensive songs were more metal and punk of a faster pace as well as music offended pretty muc everybody as they were equal oppurutunity offenders.

They made fun of religion, rape victims, pedophilia, the cops, white people black people brown people Asian people and dead celebrities. They'd had twenty two albums so far and would do at least fouteen more.

Now there were thousands of people in the audience. Seth addressed the audience. "You know that the surviving members of Queen once called us homophobic?! That's bullshit! I watch tons of lesbian porn, have railed tons of bi chicks and we all get our leather jackets made by fags! And then some faggot on you tube with Eazy E as his avatar called us fuck tards! Well I got a little something to say regarding BOTH of your heroes!"

They did their song Freddie Mercury Gave Eazy E Aids.

 _Even though you were black you listened to queen_

 _You thought Freddy was the cutest guy you'd ever seen_

 _You went on stage and got fucked in the ass_

 _You took an HIV test you didn't pass_

Freddy gave Eazy E Aids

Freddy gave Eazy E Aids

Freddy gave Eazy E Aids.

Freddy Gave Eazy E Aids

You went to dinner Freddy wore a leash

You ate fried chicken Freddy ate Quiche

Now Freddy's dead and he's in heaven

At his wake you ate watermelon.

The crowd full of edge lords and metal heads went crazy and there was a mosh pit going on. The next song they started up was I Lit Your Child On Fire.

I spent all my money on drugs

And I couldn't afford to fly

I took a greyhound bus and you and your brat sat next to me

It wouldn't SHUT UP so I lit it on fire

For 30 seconds it was louder THEN IT SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!

I LIT YOUR I LIT YOUR CHILD ON FIRE

I LIT YOUR I LIT YOUR CHILD ON FIRE

I LIT YOUR CHILD ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

He roared as they played up the guitar with Victoria and Yen thrashing like crazy.

You came back from the bathroom and you smelled something burning

You realized it was your baby and I started to laugh

You asked the driver to pull over but he laughed at you too

You yelled at me so i lit a case of Marshmellows on your kid!

I LIT YOUR I LIT YOUR CHILD ON FIRE

I LIT YOUR I LIT YOUR CHILD ON FIRE

The mosh pit was looking crazier. It looked like violence was breaking out down there. People were even bleeding down there in the center of the crowd but that was just what made mosh pits fun. People got fucked up. Now he wanted to do another song that would really get them stirred up so he did the song Connor Clapton Committed Suicide Because You Suck.

Eric Clapton sucks!

Eric Clapton sucks!

Eric Clapton's gay

and he's fucking gay!  
Your father is the 4th worst singer

After Springsteen, Segar and Petty

You were sick of his gay fucking songs

So you jumped out of a really high window

Your father sucks so fucking badly

You knew you'd get beat up at school

You were sick of hearing 'you look wonderful tonight'

So you jumped out of a really high window

Sometimes i wish you didn't die

Because I hate the song 'Tears in Heaven'

I was glad you died until I heard that song

And Kevin Sharp is gay

He noticed there was more violence in the audience and there were people actually biting each other. "Whoa dude! Somebody got a bad batch of fuckin molly!" Seth yelled. A few of the fans, with bloody flesh in their mouth were trying to climb on stage. "No!" Screamed Victoria kicking one, a man of Puerto Rican descent with long curly brown hair in the jaw. "Get a backstage pass if you want to chill, asshole!"

Ramon got up from his drum set to help. Security was helping keep people back but they seemed determined to get through. Seth yelled into the microphone. "See? This is why we hate our fans!" He hit a blonde male in a Toronto Blue Jays cap standing at six three in his late twenties and he cracked the man across the face. Gen also swung her guitar too. "Okay, seriously? What the fuck is going on?!"

"Fuck you all god night" Yelled Seth into the microphone and he smashed his guitar over the face of the man who had lunged at him again. Two security guards were dragged off stage and into the growling mob. "This is fucked up, Seth! I did not sign on for this."

"Alright...exit stage right! Let's go back to my place. i got some good Peruvian flake over there. Jesus...this is the last fucking time I do Madison Square."

(Present Day)

 _Long Island_

Patrick watched as Logan blew the woman's head off. "Now she's a good Dumb-in-a-can..." He said with an evil smile mocking the woman's Dominican heritage. Patrick turned to him. "What the fuck was that? That bitch had a broken neck."

"She bit me!" Tate growled. "Fuckin dirty spic!"

"I don't give a shit about your hand," Patrick said. "Why are we in Long Island? We should be in Manhattan, Logan. That was what YOU said. You said your 'clubhouse' was in Manhattan."

"You better shut the fuck up, rich boy. This aint Wall Street. You're in our house. You want to get out of the country alive? You do what we say and watch how you talk to me..."

"Why do you even want to come with us?" Patrick demanded. "You're not on death row. You might all be with the Brand while I'm not but we have that in common. It doesn't matter if they kill us out here or in there. They don't want to let us go. Me, I've had it with New York. I want to go somewhere warm with a beach and sip a Corona..."

Zeb looked at Patrick with disgust at his taste for beer. "Because Logan's my older brother, dipshit. Only family I got except for his son my nephew. Only family we got is the Brotherhood. Anywhere he goes, I go. Plus Tate's got a warrant for his arrest for dealing crystal. And Toby? Well let's just say he's supposed to be meeting with his parole officer tomorrow. He's got two strikes and his piss aint near clean."

"That still doesn't answer why the fuck we're in Long Island..." Stated Logan. "You got a job for us around here?"

"We're gonna need some cash to get started wherever we decide to go. We'll get the ID's and passpots made in Manhattan. But we were just getting ready to make a move on old man Angelo Moretti."

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Patrick. Logan turned to him. "I've worked with him before. Sicilian guy. We did some business in the joint together before. He's been out for a while. We've done odd jobs for him here and there. Just as a little way to make some extra cash when he didn't want to use any of his made guys and we were up for a little merc work."

Tobias nodded. "He's with the Gambino Family. Bastard is retired. 'officially' that is. Truth be told, I got nothing against the old timer. His son's on the run...off to Vegas I hear...got a grandson doing time in Attica. He's always don right by us but it is survival of the fittest. We pride ourselves on always having young blood to keep ourselves fresh. These guineas? They don't got people below 40 working for them on the outside. Cosa Nostra's done."

With nothing more to discuss, the five men got into Zeb's Saab and drove to the all put on ski masks bursting through the door.

They caught a man standing there at a ping pong table with a hefty bag of weed. The table also had tons of guns. Patrick had the shotgun. He had blonde hair but he still looked Sicilian his tan skin reflected in the basement light. He was in on it. He was six feet tall and in his early 40's one of Moretti's goons. He was in on it. He had told them to hit him to make it look good. Patrick punched him in the nose and Logan hit him in the eye.

"Where's the old man?" Demanded Logan. "He's upstairs..." The goon replied. Logan took the shotgun from Patrick and hit him with the butt of it. "You sure?"

"Yes!" The man cried out. Tobis broke the pool stick on the table while Zeb and Tate took the weed and guns and loaded them up. Patrick rolled his eyes. "If you're planning on going across a border you can't have guns and weed. Come on!"

"We might not need to go anywhere with new ID's..." Replied Tate.

With that, Tobias looked at the goon and said, "Hey...you can keep a secret right? You aint gonna tell old man Moretti we were here, right? Don't get me wrong. The Gambinos wouldn't stand a chance against the Brotherhood but that doesn't mean they wouldn't try and I'm just trying to leave the country. I mean you understand where I'm coming from, right? We don't want to go to prison and if we go down for all this? We'd be right back inside with the lot of wops serving time for RICO charges."

"I aint gonna tell anybody. That'd be my ass too!" The man stated. "Yeah..." Tobias said. "We better make it more convincing!" He jammed the broken pool stick into his right eye and the guy cried ot at first but his voce died off in his throat while his legs kicked and his body jerked violently as the man soiled himself. Tobias put all his weight onto it and finally he stopped. They went upstairs spottin Moretti. Logan walked up with the shotgun. "We're sorry Mr. Moretti. Nothing personal..." He pulled the trigger but the shotgun clicked empty. "Fuck!" The old man tackled him swining his oxygen mask at his face.

He caught Logan in the nose and the man bled and fell over. The other three gang members tackled the old man who was in his late 70's and threw him down the stairs of the basement breaking both hips. "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Zeb said mockingly. Logan, in anger went downstairs and took the shotgun with him. "Get over here ya greasy bastard!" He began to club the old man in the fac with the shotgun. "You old...piece...of shit.!" The bald man screamed. To his surprise the old man was still alive. He grabbed the oxygen tank and wrapped his tubes around his throat. "You wanna hit me you old fuckin prick?!" The old man's eyes went red as he was being strangled. "Don't fight it, pops...the faster you let it happen...faster it ends and you can rest."

Angelo gurgled as he strangled him. "Shhhhh..." The old man's feet kicked but he finally was done. "Logan, ya idiot why the fuck didn't you just snap the neck?" Demanded Zeb. "It can take up to five minutes to strangle somebody. Especially when they're fighting like he was!'

"Christ, Z if i can't croak an old man the old fashioned way, I might as well give up."

"He obviously wanted him to suffer..." Patrick explained. "Why else go with a slower death? What did this geriatric fuck do to you that you wanted him to suffer anyway?"

"Who says he did anything?" Logan stated. "Thing is, we've done business. He knew about our operation around here...well...if the cops were to here what he had to say...ah...shit Patrick. Just shut the fuck up and let's get outta here."

NYU Hospital

Kariwase kissed Naomi the two finally getting some space to themselves. This probably was not a good time to do it but the truth was, when ever was a good time? This looked like it could be the end of the world. If it even looked like there was even half a chance of that happened they needed to beat the clock and repopulate. The Native population in America without Indigenous people that were considered Latino adding to their numbers, was low enough as it was. With an apocalypse this was not going to be good.

They'd showered in the showers where doctors pulling all nightsrs often did. Their mouths collided into each other her tongue filling his mouth with a feminine aggression and desire he had not seen or felt in a long time. She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. He laid her down off one of the cots where the doctors slept. He felt tired yet at the same time amped up like he needed to do this. The light skinned Seneca woman et out a lustful shivering breath as he laid her down. She wore a black sweater and he began to lift up her shirt feeling her skin and he began to kiss her and she peeled his shirt over his torso. He removed a strand of hair from her face as he went back to kissing her on the lips and his hand felt her breasts. They were small but perky. It wasn't true that Indigenous women had small asses but they did have smaller breasts usually. Between small to average almost never overly big.

He got her blouse off and he took in the sight of her as she lay there in a purple bra. Her brown eyes meeting his. He began to kiss down from her neck down to her bosssoms. He moved down kissing her bare stomach her skin a pale brown lighter than his reddish hue. He kissed down her stomach an she let out a gasping sigh. His lips touched her navel and she let out a sgiggle as he kissed her there. "I knew you would do that..." She cooed. "You getting tired of when I do that?"

"Never..." She breathed. "I missed you..." He replied, "Konia'tisá:kon..." He said her flesh before licking around it.

(I have missed you

Breathing harder she laid back as his tongue snaked into her oval navel and she let out a soft moan and he began to unbutton her pants revealing her soft lace purple underwear at the slightest hint as he unbuttoned them. "Uhhh..." She purred. "I've missed this..." She admitted with a shivering breath as his tongue licked her. He moved down to where her jeans button was exposed. and her zipper was unzipped "Fuck me..." She breathed in a whisper that drove him crazy as he looked at her exposed flesh and he moved down to her panty line pulling her pants down. He began to massage her through her underwear and she began to moan. He moved up to her bra sliding the cups aside, her pale brown breasts were full of goosebumps her milk chocolate nipples hard with arousal as he began to fondle her with his right hand while keeping his left hand teasing her sex feeling her outside of her underwear but could feel her panties were damp with eagerness.

He moved his hand down pulling her panties to her thighs as he kissed her his face with hers so she felt good and well tended to while his hand worked its magic. She had unzipped his fly and eagerly pulled his erect cock from the opening in his boxers. She refused to wait to get his pants off and underwear down. She began to play with his manhood rolling the skin back and forth jerking him as he fingered her. He began to toy the folds around her clitoris. He then stopped prompting a pouting noise from her and she knew he was doing something tha t was known to increase her pleasure but also drove her crazy. It was his way of teasing her to get him aching for it.

He knew that was what most women played with when they masturbated and he knew the art of fingering a woman was more about playing around the outside than just going in and out. For most women the act of going in and out alone was a lot like a man getting his testicles rubbed. It might feel pleasant but would not make you come. The Deejay move was the wrong way to go about it. Most women didn't like that despite what porn showed and he also knew that any man that proclaimed to know what would get all women off most certainly didn't. Every woman was different. Kariwase had been with a couple of different women in his life. While they had all liked when he kissed their necks, licked their stomachs and the way he handled their breasts, no two were the same about fingering but he always took the time to find out what they liked. With Naomi, it was all fine as long as she was wet and he was gentle and slow at first.

His kisses began to start at the knee and move toward the muff in a slow, shark-like swoop. He nibbled his way right up to the edge of her cunt, then skipped across it and head to the other knee. He could see this was driving her crazy and he hadn't even put his mouth to her nether region yet but she was reacting to his lips as though he was already there. He began to kiss the small crevice near the lips.

She was breathing her face turning red like she hadn't breathed in days coming out in slow but deep exhales.

He moved his fingers along the outside of her labia and she thought he would start to finger him again. He moved down to her thighs however tenderly rubbing them. She smiled smacking him lightly with her free hand before pushing her lips to him for another fiery kiss. He moved his hand up to her clit rubbing it just around the surface of it and she began to shake a bit with anticipation but he moved up through her pubic hair and rubbed his fingers around her waist and he moved down kissing her there too. She let out a gasp as he did this her reddish lipstick parting. "Mmmm...Kari..."

Finally he did begin to tease her womanhood. She closed her eyes again glad that he finally quit fucking around. Not thats he didn't enjoy it but after a certain point of teasing that made it unbearable. He began to strum her folds slowly. She bit her bottom lip and he got his face close to her womanhood as his cock became rock hard. His lips met her nether region and he hummed slowly against it.

He licked into her. A lot of men thought the whole "Alphabet game" worked on every woman but he knew that was not the case. While it had worked on her in a past tense, every woman was different and what got one off might not another. He instead was one to gauge what her sensitive points were. His tongue ran along the outside of her labia as he made his way up towards her clitoris. Unlike a lot of women whocould handle direct clotoral stimulation, however, Naomi was the type that was too sensitive to have direct pressure n it. He fingered her toying with her folds and he moved up to her clitoral hood and he rubbed her swollen clitoris though her hood rather than touching it.

He gave her light teasing strokes with his finger

"Mmmmmh...Kari..." He buried his face in her pubic mound enjoying her musky essence. Her lips were slick with arousal as he tasted her. He moved down to her perinium causing her to be a bit startled at the sensation. "Whoa...!" She cried out and he chuckled as her chest moved up and down. He began to once again tease her outter labia his tongue softly running against it. He had his first full lick be slow.

He moaned against her womanhood, sending microscopic audio phonic vibrations through her cunt. He started just above her asshole all the way up to her fur...he did licks of about four seconds each as he slowly made his way up her snapper and as he got to her clit she was more relaxed this time but she convulsed as his tongue went over her. "Ahhhh!" She shook with sensation as he isolated her clit from her created an airtight vacuum chamber in his mouth. "Ohmygod ohmygod..."She whimpered as he sucked on her sensitive clit. She stopped him. "Did I hurt you?" He asked. "No..." She breathed as she went for his manhood. "But if you're going to torture me it's only fair I get to torture you..." She got him to face her from the opposite end with his groin to her face and she went for his manhood with lust in her eyes. She began to take him into her mouth slowly. They were both going down on each other bt not in the usual way they might with her riding his face while he ate her from under. Instead it was sideways.

She rolled his foreskin back and jerked him as she sucked, his tongue flicked against her clit like a speed bag. She took his manhood in in her mouth sliding her lips up and down on it with tender love to it humming against his member. "Mmmmmhhhhphh...mmmmmm..." She crooned against his pecker. "Shit..." He sighed with a deep shiver as he took a moment moving up her womanhood with tender licking taking a breath as he paused a moment feeling the oral pleasure surging through his manhood.

She smiled a bit with his meat in her mouth as she sucked him giggling causing his cock more sensation. He groaned his hand finding its way into her hair gripping it before returning back to her pussy humming against her womanhood, his tongue making its way to her clit flicking against it like he was trying to balance an M&M on its side. He heard her moans intensify and then to fuck with her, he slowed it down and she made a sound of "Mmmph!" On his pecker as if in disbelief that he had slowed down. He then put three fingers inside them curling them up towards him. He put his other hand between her lower stomach and pubic area his palm down on her flesh. He watched as she seemed to respond in a positive manner to that with additional hums and she came up panting taking a breath but she rewarded him running her tongue up the side of his Johnson.

He separated her clit from the lips lashing out at it like he was attacking it. He created an airtight vaccum with his mouth sucking on her moved his tongue down batting again at her clitoris like a speedbag and then went back to the soft and slow licks. She suddenly shook as she had an orgasm her whole body twitching as she let out a squeal. In doing this, her hum against his manhood caused him to explode.

She swallowed him, caring not about the mess made and he lapped up her juices. Before long she had licked his shaft clean. They came up both of them rejuvinating for the time being. They exchanged kisses as they held each other enjoying each other's warmth. Her lips soft and juicy against his, he enjoying the sensation. Her lips melted with his and her tongue was in his mouth almost as if to dominate him so he met her with his. Before long, he felt himself getting hard again. "You ready...?" He asked. She smiled and mounted him and he slid inside her, his manhood already stiff again with anticipation.

He began to thrust up inside her ready for her loving and she began to slowly but surely ride him. She played with her own clit a bit to get things hotter as she rode him but he moved her fingers aside so that he could do that. He drove up into her womanhood and she let out a high pitched yelp crying out. He put his mouth on her left breast his tongue flicked against her areola and she closed her eyes wth a gasp at the feeling of his mouth on her as he drove up into her. "Yeah..." She breathed her breath hot on his face.

He gripped her hips as she rode him, she wiggling her hips as she moved in circular motions. He groaned and gave her a slap on the ass and she let out a squeak as he did. He felt her other breast with his hand but then alternated taking her dry boob in his mouth and began to suck on her right nipple while rolling the moist left in his hand as he pumped into her. His breath hot on her breasts she shivered as he slowed down going into her but he began to thrust up deeper hitting her g spot.

"Oh...fuuuuuuuuck..." Her voice went from an alto to soprano. His grunts got lower going from tenor to bass as he fucked her and she increased speed and friction. "Ahhhh...!" She cried out as he rocked his pecker inside her tight entrance and she bounced up and down on it no longer riding. He slid his hands down her belly to her thighs but kept his mouth on her breasts. God, how he missed those tits...

He watched every move and curve of her body as she rode him, every gasp, every twitch, he watched her breasts bounce in a hypnotic motion and he brought them back to him, tempted biting a bit this time and she let out a high pitched cry a bit out of pain at first but turning into pleasure as Naomi felt the pleasure of his mouth gently sucking at the part where he hurt her a bit and then it was like his saliva was medicine while at the same time his cock burrowed deeper and deeper into her flower giving her ecstasy both in her upper and nether regions as he thrust.

He then picked her up lifting her legs up in the air and began to fuck her , he on top of her and her breasts bounced just as much as he poked down into her but now he had her legs up in the air. She wrapped her legs around his neck resting on his shoulders as he drove into the lighter skinned Seneca woman. He kissed her feet and legs next to him as he poked down into her, she getting warmer and hotter. Her toe nails were blue and she giggled in mid moan as he kissed her feet. He drove harder and deeper into her and she brought his face to hers biting down on his bottom lip and she kissed him with such fire and passion that it was like she needed him to breathe even though they were both seemingly forgoing their own oxygen just to feel each other's lips and tongues.

"Mmmm...mmmmhhh!" She moaned both from what he was doing to her as well as the kiss shivered as the outter entrance of her womanhood felt him, her nerves there firing up all kinds of pleasure alarms were ringing in her loins and her head as he penetrated into her. As he got past the middle of her pussy, while most instances with most guys it didn't feel like much in the middle, Kariwase, while he was only average in length, not too long but not too short, he was girth and she could feel his width on all sides.

She shuddered at the feeling of his warm of his light brown manhood brushing against her pink insides. She let out a cry as he began to get closer to her cervix and he had her teetering on the very edge of pleasure and pain. She bit her lip. She liked her own feelings of her dampness to being very hungry and it was like her favorite food was set out in front of her to eat. Her 'mouth' so to speak had begun to water with anticipation and did so more and more and even as she was being 'fed' the water of her mouth helped salivate his meat hunk and it was like her nether mouth was savoring every inch of it like a popsycle or a hot was like a feeling of knowing that fullness and satisfaction would be there soon and it was a damn near religious experience for her.

She felt like a little moon, both figurativley and literally in the size difference between the two and he was her planet. It was as if her entire existence depended on him being inside her. She could not get enough of him being inside her and it was almost like she wanted him to crawl all the way inside her. Of course, she brushed this thought aside but the yearning was still there.

When he pulled out, she would feel as if his gravitational pull had been broken and felt as lost as a chunk of rock moving helplessly through space. There was a void as he had just pulled out of her and she felt vunerable. As if she was empty. "What's wrong...?" She asked him. "Nothing..." He said back with a sweaty grin. "Just uh...taking a second."

"Did you cum?"

That was one thing that drove him crazy. Sometimes she asked him that and she had always done that but he would have thought some of the time she could feel if he had but then he could understand if sometimes they might miss it because pre cum was a tricky motherfucker. "No...just uh...you know how in the dirty movies you hit play or fast forward?"

She couldn't believe he would bring up pornography while he was with her. _Why?!_

He then instantly made her rising anger vanish by making her laugh when he said, "Well this is just the buffering..." She giggled and pulled him back to her. He began to fuck her again thrusting back into her caressing her breasts.

She began to get close again, her swollen clit still sensitive from her last orgasm. She cried out as he thrust into her and they were fucking faster like horny teenagers with nothing to lose. She tried to say, "I fucking love you so much..."

What came out instead was, "I...I...I...ju...lu...mmmm...I...fuh..." She couldn't form a coherent sentence and her face was redder as was her breasts. She felt her pussy throb as she quaked with orgasm "YAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" She shrieked her eyes closing. Her womanhood throbbed and her juices flooded onto his manhood. She panted hard. "You wanna...get behind me...?" She asked. He did and he got behind her large plump butt but because of how he had tired her out she needed help moving her legs into the new position as she had lost the ability to control her arms and legs. With her ass up in the air he began to penetrate her doggystyle. Ohhh...ooooohhhhhh...!" She cried as he drove into her watching her sweaty back glisten and her bubble butt bounce in front of him. He kissed her sweaty back leaning into her kissing her shoulders as he took her.

He swatted her ass and she yelped again and he drove into her feeling her butt rubbing it from behind as he piled into her soaking wet pussy. He pulled out for a moment and she let out a cry of protest but he sunk his teeth into her left butt cheek, having felt tempted to do so. In truth, he had seen this done between two mating primates on Animal Planet and he decided to imitate it. This earned a cry of shock and once again he entered her and he began to pound down into her feeling her walls closing in on him deeper as he held her bouncing cheeks in his hands from the side and she backed into him her clapping ass thrusting back into him. She moaned more as he got closer to her as he took her from behind when he gave attention to her back kissing her back and neck. Her cries of passion told him she didn't want this to end and she was loud enough to wake the dead.

He finally lost it pulling out, "Fuck...fuhhhhh..." He groaned exploding on her back, on her butt cheeks and a bit into her crack. He got some paper towelsto wipe off her back and her butt but she took his softening cock and licked the end of it with a wicked yet tired smile and she dragged him down her breasts, dow her belly to the very top of her pubic hair but not inside of her. She liked the feeling of his warm seed on his skin. They got cleaned up and cuddled on the bed. Kariwase stated, "Hey...I don't want us to be apart again...i know it's just upstate but...if this gets settled this whole thing going on...I don't want to be away from you."

"I don't want to be away from you either. but...we can still see each other. And Upstate is not as far away as a lot of other couples are from each other. We'll make it work. You and me..." She said with a smile. "I love you..."

She rubbed her nose against his and ran a hand along his chest. "I love you too...i was trying to say that..." She chuckled blushing a bit. Kariwase grinned wider than she and said, "No you know what? I think I prefer the way you said it. You're like 'uhh...'" She giggled and squeaked, "No! That's not cool. Mmm mmmmm. You're not allowed to do a vocal reenactment of me. That's against the rules."

He asked with a devilish challenging grin, "Or what?"

She got on top of him kissing him her dark hair falling in his face. "Or I'll punish you...tie you up and have the sorority girls milk you...like that movie a Boy and His Dog."

"You're twisted, Naomi..." He said with a laugh. She rested her head on his chest. "So are you. That's why you love me, baby."

Harlem, New York

Malcolm and Sean made it back uptown by around 11 in the morning. "You know what's weird about this?" The lighter skinned of the two African Americans asked. "We pass a whole horde of them here and there as we go block by block right but then I saw normal people up here too. It's like Harlem hasn't even figured out we got a bath salt epidemic yet!"

"Would you stop with that bath salt bullshit? Fuck's wrong with you, son? Aint bath salts causing this."

"i'm saying, money if it aint that and you got a better theory then I'm all ears! All i know is what I see on the TV and down in Miami they were getting into that shit and turned up biting niggas faces off."

"I don't know what it is, bro. If it kills us, it won't matter anyway. But it could be some shit like the Tuskeegee expiriments."

"What?! What does World War II pilots have to this?!"

"That's Tuskegee Airmen you dumba...nevermind..."

"Why you always gotta talk to me like that, Malcolm? Oh what cause you went to college and got ya ass outta Harlem you think you better than me? Oh I see. Hightower aint just your last name. It's from where you stand up in your ivory tower looking down at us poor folk."

"Man shut up, stupid! I've still got love for the hood and your dumb ass for reasons I don't know. If I was thinking I was better than you, I'd never come back here would I? Besides you've been to the bin before yourself. Didn't you ever pick up a book? Something to feed your brain?"

"You're supposed to feed your brain food, dog and that's what I did in there. That plus work out."

"Man what are you talking about? Yeah you need food to survive but you are supposed to be learning too. You seriously didn't read one book while you were in there? Not even the bible?"

"No. Reading bores me and it doesn't make money."

"Come on, son. You know every book isn't boring. Get real for a second."

Sean looked around and then said, "Yo I'm hungry and I'm thinking of stopping in at Amos's. You hungry? I'll buy if you stop calling me stupid."

"That's fine just don't be calling me a sellout."

"Bet."

They went in and sat down in the barbecue joint. The two men didn't notice it but they were being watched. Two African Americans sat in a silver Hummer having just parked to stop and eat. The first man was light skinned about the complexion of Will Smith and had gold eyes and shhort curly hair and he stood at 5'9 and wore a white t shirt baggy gray jeans and brown Timberland boots. He had a tattoo on the left side of his neck, a 3 on the left and a 0 on the right. His friend was darker skinned and had short dreadlocks. He was also skinnier and taller at six feet but he wore a black Northface jacket on over a Midnight blue t shirt, and had baggy blue jeans and white Air Jordans on. He also had gold hoop earrings and he wore a NY Knicks cap on backwards. "Hey cuz you see these niggas man?" Asked the first.

"Man, hell yeah! That's that nigga, Sean. He killed the little homie Eric, man just after his sixteenth birthday. You was inside when that went on. That was my partna, man. He would have been eighteen today. I'm telling you. I was there that day. Him and some of his boys and us we was crossing Thurgood Marshall and we saw them they saw us. Next thing you know, the burners come out and everybdy that got one is busting. Eric aint even have time to react. Sean hit him twice right here..." He pointed at the heart. "And yeah we hit a few of them but aint none of them die. Eric was down but he wasn't hard like that."

"Yeah I remember shorty, man. That was fucked up I aint even know till I got out.I would have gone to the wake i I could. Yo...wasn't that Malcolm Hightower?"

"Yeah..." Stated the passenger. "But he been outta the game. He's a book worm up in Colombia now."

"I don't give a fuck if he dropped out or not. You remember the homie Lil Kev in the chair?"

"Yeah... dude in the wheelchair? Yeah I got to go to his funeral. Shit was fucked up. Said he was on smack at the time and he aint put his catheter in right so the homie died of renal failure. Heard some nigga cold cocked him and knocked him down a flight of stairs."

"Who you think put him there? He aint sucker punch him it was a full on fist fight but Malcol knocked him down a flight of stairs and then went to kicking him even while he was down," Stated the lighter skinned man. He retrieved his Glock 9mm. "Fuck this punk. Aint no passes in this game..."

His front stopped him. "Hold up, loc. We should wait. I like Amos and his place. I say we get a couple of the homies to come and meet us and bring the bigger toolies round the way so we do this proper like. Wait till these punk bitches walk away from Amos's and then tail they ass and dead they ass. I aint trying to do nothing to Amos or his place. Plus I know Sean's carrying. Malcolm could be too. This way we got a better chance of deading them both you feel me? Call the homie Ciego up. We deal with them when he get here."

"Aight, bet..." The driver said and got his blue tooth out as he drove around the block.

"Man I'm so hungry I could really eat a horse that aint even exaggeration..." Stated Sean. "Look, if we gotta spend 50 to a hundred bucks in this motherfucker, I will. I don't care cause whatever we don't eat we can split and take home later. I know the food around heres better than anything you got up at Colombia, man. They probably got you eating what...ramen noodles? For a place that's supposed to be popping, they sure feed you some bullshit."

Amos, an elderly black man in his mid fifties walked up. He was a dark skinned man, overweight with graying hair and a graying beard and a friendly face. "What can I get you, fellas? How ya'll doing today?"

"Things is crazy, pops. You wouldn't believe the kind of day we had. Yo, can I get a order of ribs, barbecue chicken, and uh...burgers if you got any back there? And a coca cola."

"Sure thing. How about you, Malcolm? How's school?"

"It's good but it's hard. Getting less sleep than I used to having to study all the time. I'll take the same as what he's having with some bisuits too."

"And coleslaw on the side..." Sean added. "Beef or pork ribs?" The older man asked. "Both..." They both said. Malcolm also ordered a sprite. "So what's so crazy that happened to you boys? Can't be an crazier thana round here. You know, Sean you may want to think about putting that gang bullshit aside. Aint no future in it, son."

"Yeah well I got a strike on my record, mayne. Plus a juvie record. Spent two birthdays inside. It aint a big deal when you're a man but when you still a teenager? Now that's some fucked up shit."

"You say you a man but a man takes responsibilities. Owns up for the wrongs he did and tries to repay his debts to society."

"Hey and I'm trying that but they won't hire a brother with a record, man! I mean i did my time so i don't really think they should have any black mark against me for when i try and get my life together."

"Malcolm's been to jail too hasn't he? Did some time in Rikers?"

"Yeah, that's true but he aint do time in Attica."

"Loo,k, I was in trouble in my day too.I used to run numbers for Nicky Barnes. But then i did some time in Rikers myself. Got out and got organized."

Malcolm sipped on his soda. "Yeah but times is different now, pops. Aint as bad as the 80's and 90's but it can't be as rightous as the 60's and 70's neither," Sean stated.

"Rightous? Bou didn't you just hear me say I used to run with Nicky Barnes? We used to head up with them Westies over in Hells Kitchen, Gamino you name it. Oh sure, it was supposed to be a everybody get along thing but you know how they say cooler heads prevail? Well hotter heads get mixed up in all kinds of drama. There was gunfights too. Not like you kids today packing Uzi's. Back then you were a bad motherfucker if you had a .38 but men still rumbled first. Thing is, you can try and go straight same as I did and Malcolm did. It aint gonnna be easy but nobody said it would. You knew what you were getting into when you got mixed up with Danny and them boys."

"All due respect..." Sean stated. "What about the choices you made, Amos?"

"What are you talking about? I did my time," The middle aged black man said with confusion in his tone and expression. "Aint talking about Nicky Barnes. Or Frank Lucas," The Nine Trey Blood stated. "Talking about that."

He beckoned to a picture of Amos and two other men in the year 1970. They all had Afros and wore black leather jackets and berets. "I was proud to be a Panther, Sean. You could have been that too if it wasn't for COINTELPRO. Cause and effect you understand? Newton's law. Malcolm you know about that don't ya?"

Soon their food was ready. "Yeah. I'm familiar with it," The college student replied. "Well, be shutting down the panthers out there in California they gave way to young thugs the same men you imitate out here. Los Angeles it became all about red and blue, Chicago all about the stars and the moon and kids killing each other over it, Oakland everybody went to pimping and hustling dope instead of breakfast programs and free education. And of course police get militarized more every day. And just because I left the game didn't mean as soon as the Panthers fell Nicky Barnes and Frank Lucas weren't waiting to scoop up youth that was frustrated coming back from Nam, or brothers in the movement that developed habits to cope. So no, Sean I don't see any wrong in what i did."

"What i'm saying is...how you gonna say I was hanging with the wrong people when you were friends with Eldridge Cleaver, man? Dude was a certified rapist."

Malcolm was impressed Sean knew that. "He's right on that one," Malcolm said after a bite of ribs. "Not only that..." He said setting it down. "He said that he wouldn't really be free until he could have a white woman without it being illegal. He was a straight up sellout on the real. It don't matter if he got in shootouts with the pigs if he's thinking rape is a revolutionary act and that he's entitled to white women. Huey Newton wasn't perfect but if I'd have been around in those days, Harlem Love or not I'd have moved my ass out west cause i can trust a junkie a lot sooner than a rapist. I got a mama and a sister. That aint cool."

"look..." Amos sighed. "He said and did a lot of things that were counter revolutionary. And yeah he was no Huey Newton. He was no Bobby Seal or Fred Hampton. But I didn't know he was doing and saying that at the time. If he was saying and doing any of that around any of the brothers and sisters around here, he damn sure wasn't around me. But that brings me to another important lesson too. Yeah, Eldridge was a real piece of shit. And he wasn't any better than the gang bangers that took over the void the Party left. Matter fact after I did learn what he was really about, he honestly made Nicky Barns look good. My point is, your friends aren't always who you think they are. And you might make moral compromises. Maybe they're ones you can live with. Ones most could if they were in your shoes. But then there's the kind of people that cross too many lines and you can't overlook that no matter how long you've been friends. When you were up in Attica...did even one of your friends visit you?"

"Naw. But felons can't visit people in prison. People act like the crew is scandolous for that when they talk about the game but thats the real reason why it be that way..." Sean said with a mouthful of coleslaw. Amos scoffed. "You really believe that? You think even if it wasn't that way, that any of these stick up kids around here are really going to make a five hour drive to visit their old homeboy on the corner for twenty minutes? They won't and they don't. Maybe the rules they had in place helped you rationalize it all to yourself but even if they weren't there they wouldn't come. And it's not just the selfshness of your 'homies' either. The department of corrections, even if you're not trying to pass anything illegal to a prisoner, want to make things as uncomfortable as possible. They want to distance you from your own family."

One of the men eating at another table recognized Malcolm. He was a swarthy Africian American wearing a Mets jersey on and a black beanie and baggy blue jeans. His name was Tyrone Warner and had been a school and class mate of Malcolm's in High School. "Big Malc? What up, son? Aint seen you around here in a while."

He slapped hands with both Malcolm and Sean. "See that's another positive influence you need in your life. This boy got a full scholarship. He's gonna be a vet," Stated Amos. "Anyway, I got more orders to attend to so I'll leave you youngsters to it."

"Aint nothing Ty, what's up with you, man? I been back but I aint seen you in a while, dude. You move outta Harlem?"

"Yeah I'm at NYU now, bruh. Didn't you go to college too? That's what I heard."

"Yeah I'm over at Colombia..."

"Hold up...kill that college bullshit for now..." Sean asked. "Did you hear what's going on on the streets? All over Manhattan you got people biting people, eating people. Like everybody done lost they mind!"

"Yeah, i did hear about that. You know Jeremiah? Dude that stay over on 145th? He just got shot by the police when he bit some Some Soccer Mom all the way up in So Ho. Thing is, when I last saw him he was trying to hit me up for some bus fair or change for the L something I told him I aint had nothing but if he'd hold up I'd get him some in the store cause I needed to buy some Juicy Fruit. Thing is he had 33 cents to his name. He still only had 33 cents when the cops found him. He bit off a piece of that lady's nose, man. They gotta stitch her up and shit."

"Yo, the cops should have shot her ass too. I'm serious, Ty, if they bite you, you through. We just narrowly got out of the NYU University Hospital. You aint been on campus all day, right?"

"Nah not today. I was thinking of missing a day. i just wanted to come see the old neighborhood old faces but I been hearing crazy shit has been jumping off all day."

"Well we might just be getting outta the city. Either that or we go to the big homies spot and tool up."

"Fool, I aint getting mixed back up in all that..." Malcolm said. "Hey this aint a time for your morals..." Sean said. "Right now the neighborhood is all you got. The Five oh aint gonna watch out for you and those people back at the hospital don't know you like that..."

They paid their bill taking what they didn't eat to go but as they got their food boxed Malcolm asked Amos, "Hey you've been seeing what's being going on, right? People biting people, got blank stares? And people that get bitten turn..."

Amos nodded. "I've been seeing it all over town and some of those crazies were at that Occupy protest you two were at. You need to stay away from that now. I don't got much faith in the cops but I think they'll sort this out. Ya'll should just lay low. They'll take care of it. I mean they don't take care of inner city crime keeping this place as safe as Long Island but...now that this can actually impact everybody...it'll sort itself out. And if it don't..." He revealed that he had a Remington 1100. "Then I'll sort it out for them. I serve and cook and make food. I'm not about to be food."

They walked outside and Sean spotted two men that they had both grown up with. The first was named Jayvon and he had brown curly hair with blonde at the tips of his dreads and he wore a blue pair of baggy jeans with the left leg rolled up and a cherry red belt plus a white adidas t shirt. He stood 5'8. The other was Darnell a tall African American of about 6'5 with light skin and brown eyes wearing a black tank top under a black jacket with fur on it and white jeans. They were both from the same crew. "What up, Malc, Sean?" They slapped hands. "What's up, man where you coming from?" Sean asked.

"We were just down on 115th getting it in. Oh shit, Ty Bennet? What you doing back around here? I thought you flew the coup?"

"It aint like that. I'm still around. Just going to school."

"Oh yeah? Where at?" Asked Jayvon. "I might just enroll to try and get at some of the sorority girls they got up in there..."

Darnell heckled his friend. "Naw see you're delusional. Cause they don't got a sorority for fat women, man!"

"Man, why do you gotta hate on my taste? You know it's more cushion for the pushing! Who you think you are? Where you from cause you aint from my hood if you don't like big girls."

"Man, fuck you I been on the hood longer than you, dude. I just like women fit. Aint nothing wrong with wanting a girl that takes care of herself."

"Oh what like that Jillian Michaels bitch? You know she a dyke, right?" Sean said. "No, she's bisexual and she can give me orders any time. She can get it..."

Just then the crack of automatic gunfire sounded off. Darnell was the first to get hit. Twelve rounds from an AK-47 hit him as a Hummer rolled up the street and two other black males fired out of it and then even the driver did as he put his vehicle in cruise control and let off shots from a Glock 22 out the window. Darnell fell over coughing up blood a deflated right lung the result of his bombardment. The group of men scrambled to try and get to cover. A second shooter was firing an Uzi. Ty tried to make a run for it but was struck in the back and he screamed in pain as the rounds hit him in the back and exited his abdomen. Malcolm and Sean still had their Handguns on them. They returned fire at the Hummer but Malcolm's pistol ran dry after nine shots. "Fuck you nine trey bitches! hey yo Malcolm! I'm coming for that ass!" Another yelled, "Sean! You ready to meet your maker, cuz?"

The two ducked behind a parked dark red Nissan. The men had blue rags all over their faces. The men exited the Hummer and were going after them on foot. Sean fired three rounds at them forcing them to cover. Jayvon had a .380 out even as he had taken six rounds in the side from the Glock 22 and he fired striking the driver who had shot him once in the gut. "Fuckin crab ass bith..!" He hit the man in the chest twice.

However, his triumph was short lived when a barrage of Uzi rounds and what remained of the AK. The Uzi rounds struck him filling him with rounds and at least a dozen hit him and he fell slumping against a dark green Ford. His blood left a train as his body hit the car. He also took several 7.62 rounds in the collar bone and a single round also hit him in the mouth ripping his bottom lip up as well as part of his right cheek and the round hit one of his bottom right teeth all the way in the back fragmenting it.

Sean fired like a mad man hitting the man who had emptied the AK rifle. He struck him once in the right shoulder and once in the head. He and Malcolm ducked down. "How many left you see, bro?! Come on son I'm the one who's still got rounds, man you need to look for me so I can take care of both of our black asses!" Sean screamed. Malcolm saw a piece of the right hand mirror shot off from the barrage of rounds from a Toyota. He put it around the side and whoever was still alive opened fire with the Glock 22.

"Fuck!" Malcolm ducked back as the mirror shattered in his hands and his left hand bled from it. "That driver J hit...he aint dead...and the dude with the Uzi's still breathing too.

Just then Amos came outside firing his shotgun and yelled, "You young punks! I'm tired of you shooting up innocent folks!" He forced the two Crips into cover and they returned fire. The one with the Uzi returned fire and hit Amos in the abdomen. The older black male fell over crying out falling over in his doorway. "These motherfuckers killed Amos!" Screamed Sean. "He dropped his shotgun, bro! I need you to cover me, dog! I'm gonna get it!"

Sean reloaded and yelled, "Oh now you got heart, mothefucker? Aight bet..." He came up spraying and Malcolm ran for the shotgun and while a few rounds did come his way, the two enemies were more concerned with Sean. He was about to try and fire but the driver had the draw on him. Malcolm didn't know how much he had in the magazine but the shooter had six rounds left. Just then, there was a loud blast and the man's skull exploded. His brain matter exploded all over Malcolm. He froze to see a dark skinned black male with a shaved head lanky wearing a black jacket and a black t shirt carrying an M3. He was born in the United States but all the same he was Haitian American. He was in his early 30's. His name was Jean Baptiste Dieskau. He was their OG. Technically, he still was to Sean and had formerly been to Malcolm.

"Oh shit! JB!" Sean cried out.

The sole surviving Rolling 30 was the man with the Uzi, a Belizean. He fired at JB forcing him to duck down and he also let a rip of rounds at Malcolm and Sean to keep them pinned back before he got into the Hummer which was still running and floored it. Sean and JB both fired after it but he still took off. Malcolm aimed at the back windshield with Amos's shotgun closing one eye. He fired through the back and while he did not kill the 30 he did see that he had wounded him if not from a few pellets, then at least from glass shards.

"It's alright baby, we'll get that bitch back him and all his little C monsters but we gotta shake the spot..." Malcolm looked at Amos who was sprawled in the doorway of his BBQ joint. "Fuck man..." Sean told him, "Look it's fucked up but we gotta get ghost, man before the jakes get here. Come on!"

He an JB pulled Malcolm into JB's black '07 Lexus. "Shit, you're hit you know that? Right through the hand..."

"That was glass..." Malcolm stated. "Nah, that was a bullet. Look!" JB told him. He was right but he hadn't felt his injury at least not fully. It had been the adrenaline. Now it wore off and it hurt like hell. "Come on, we gotta get you back to the spot."

"I need a hospital, b!" Cried Malcolm. "Did going to college make you stupid? The cops are gonna question you till they're blue in the face! We gotta go to JB's spot!"

"The five oh is gonna come through our neighborhood looking!" Malcolm howled. "I'm fucked either way! I was in college goddamn it! I aint trying to go to the pen over hood bullshit! Can't we have one fucking day when brothas don't try and smoke each other?!"

"Man, kill that noise, Malc!" Screamed Sean. "You sound just like Amos and look whene age!re the fuck that got him!" Sean yelled. "You're supposed to dead anybody that tries to kill you. Period!"

"Look, shorty in case you didn't notice it's a lot more going on around here than just you and your schoolboy thing. They just tried to kill you and Sean. And you got people running around here committing cannibalism. Cannibalism! Like this was the stone age! Something's wrong here."

Long Island

Patrick had his knife Logan had an SMG, Tate had a Smith & Wesson, Zeb had an M911 while Tobias had a Glock 40.

Tate reached into the back for the .357 and checked the loads. "You ready?"

"I guess so," Logan said, and took hold of the Schmeisser.

The gas was self-service; the clerk had to turn on the pump. So they went up the steps and inside. Three aisles of canned goods went up the room toward the counter. At the counter a man in cowboy clothes was paying for a pack of smokes and half a dozen Slim Jims. Halfway down the middle aisle a tired-looking woman with coarse black hair was trying to decide between two brands of spaghetti sauce. The place smelled of stale licorice and sun and tobacco and age. The proprietor was a freckled man in a gray shirt. He was wearing a company cap that said SHELL in red letters against a white field. He looked up as the screen door slapped shut and his eyes widened.

Logan put the wire stock of the Schmeisser against his shoulder and fired a burst at the ceiling. The two hanging lightbulbs shattered like bombs. The man in the cowboy clothes began to turn around.

"Just hold still and nobody'll get hurt!" Logan shouted, and Tate immediately made him a liar by blowing a hole through the woman looking at the sauces. She flew out of her shoes.

"What the fuck, Tate! What did I just fuckin say?!" Demanded the AB leader.

"Bitch will never watch another episode of Desperate Housewives again!" Whooped Tate.

The man in the cowboy clothes kept turning. He was holding his smokes in his left hand. The harsh light falling through the show window and the screen door pricked out bright stars on the dark lenses of his sunglasses. There was a .45 revolver tucked into his belt, and now he plucked it out unhurriedly as Logan and Tate were staring at the dead woman. He aimed, fired, and the left side of Tate's face suddenly disappeared in a spray of blood and tissue and teeth.

"Shot! " Tate screamed, dropping the .357 and flailing backward. His flailing hands raked potato chips and taco chips and Cheetos spilled all over ther wooden floor. "Shot me, Logan! Look out! Shot me! Shot me! " He hit the screen door and it slammed open and Tate sat down outside.

Logan, stunned, fired more in reflex than in self-defense. The Schmeisser's roar filled the room. Cans flew. Bottles crashed, spilling ketchup, pickles, olives. The glass front of the Pepsi cooler jingled inward. Bottles of Dr. Pepper and Jolt and Orange Crush exploded like clay pigeons. Foam ran everywhere. The man in the cowboy clothes, cool, calm, and collected, fired his piece again. Logan felt rather than heard the bullet as it droned by nearly close enough to part hair. He raked the Schmeisser across the room, from left to right.

The man in the SHELL cap dropped behind the counter with such suddenness that an observer might have thought a trapdoor had been sprung on him. A gumball machine disintegrated. Red, blue, and green chews rolled everywhere. The glass bottles on the counter exploded. One of them had contained pickled eggs; another, pickled pigs' feet. Immediately the room was filled with the sharp odor of vinegar.

The Schmeisser put three bullet holes in the cowboy's khaki shirt and most of his innards exited from the back to splatter all over Spuds MacKenzie. The cowboy went down, still clutching his .45 in one hand and his deck of Luckies in the other.

Logan, bullshit with fear, continued to fire. The machine pistol was growing hot in his hands. A box filled with returnable soda bottles tinkled and fell over. A calendar girl wearing hotpants took a bullet hole in one magical peach-colored thigh. A rack of paperbacks with no covers crashed over. Then the Schmeisser was empty, and the new silence was deafening. The smell of gunpowder was heavy and rank.

"Holy shit!" Logan said. He looked cautiously at the cowboy. It didn't look like the cowboy was going to be a problem in the near future either.

"Shot me, Logan!" Screamed Tate. "I got him, T..." Assured Logan but Tate didn't seem to hear. His right eye bulged out with pain while his left was gone. His left cheek had been vaporized and Patrick could see his jaw work as he talked, a truly sickening sight that reminded him of some of his victims he had left like that in the of his teeth were gone on that side as well.

"i'll teach you to shoot me you dumb fuck!" Screamed Tate. He unloaded the .357 into the cowboys head wasting shots as he blew what remained of the cowboy all over the hat until there was nothing but blood, hair, teeth, brain matter, and skull fragments all jumbled together like a puzzle that had once been together but had been fucked up by your little brother.

Just then, the clerk emerged from the counter with a Double Barreled shotgun. He fired striking Tate in the forehead as he came back in and this time nothing remained of his face as everything that was him exploded all over the doorframe. Tate fell, his face worse than before not caring in the slightest. The blast also injured Logan a few pellets hitting him in the left elbow and more had hit Zeb in the back and the Aryan Brotherhood soldier fell over coughing up blood. Tobias returned fire from cover letting off six shots back at the clerk.

Patrick went up to the clerk as the clerk fired off his next shot which hit Tobias in the side as well. Patrick didn't see him surviving this.

Patrick walked up and said, "HI!" He stabbed him in the stomach. "Did you know?!" He stabbed him again this time in the side. "YOU'RE MY FORTY SECOND!" He stabbed him three times in the chest and the man doubled over and Patrick sliced his hunting knife deep into his throat and kept slicing until he felt spinal cord and then he let the fucker in the Shell cap fall face first onto the counter smacking his forehead and collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

As Patrick ran out to the car a police officer and his partner, one, a Caucasian male, the other an African American female withdrew their pieces and they demanded, "Who are you what's going on in there?!" Demanded the male. The female asked, "Why are you covered in blood?"

"SOME WHACKO WENT NUTS IN THERE AND STARTED SHOOTING...THEY'RE KILLING EVERYBODY IN THERE! MY GOD...!" He ran to the car. "Stop or I'll shoot!" The male stated aiming his pistol. Just then, they heard two more shots. It souned like Zeb'd gun. The two officers left him and ran inside. The African American cop did, however, request backup. As far as Patrick knew, Logan was still alive. Patrick had grabbed the .45 of of the deceased cowboy and he still had the empty shotgun in the car that Logan had used on the old man earlier.

Two Hours Later

Thirty five year old Natalia Lakatos showed up at the scene of the crime with her partner Elliot Keller. Natalia was a brown haired Caucasian woman yet there was something distinctly ethnic to her look. She was of Eastern European ancestry, specifically Hungarian and she had big brown eyes. She was rather beautiful but her brown hair hid a scar on the left side of her head that she had since age 3 that was the shape of a zig zag. She wore a black pant suit and a white blouse underneath it but the jacket was unbuttoned. She stood 5'8. Her partner had a short cut for his brown hair and had piecing blue eyes and a bit of a five o'clock shadow and stood at six feet.

They made their way past the crime scene tape. "Detective Lakatos and Detective Keller, Homicide. What happened here?"

"These assholes are Aryan Nation..." Stated an African American female officer that they knew as Ella Gray. "They came in here to rob the place."

Their forensics specialist, an Asian American of Chinese descent, Thomas Wu looked at the blood patterns. "Hmmm...whoever stabbed the clerk...was six feet tall. It's unusual though. The clerk is unharmed by the bullets fired from the MP-40, the clerk drops this man here...who has already taken fire from our cowboy...he manages to shoot our first shooter..."

Another homicide Detective in the room was Willis Hart, a light skinned African American with straight black hair in a ponytail in his early 40's and a black goatee. It was safe to say that despite having black features going by skin he looked more white and most likely had more European than African heritage but had just enough to still have an ethnic look to him. He wore a black leather jacket and gray jeans. "What's with the bite mark on his hand?" Asked Hart looking down at the headless AB shooter. "You know this is the second homicide we've had today. Me and Rosenthal just came from the Moretti house. Shit was a mess..."

"Yeah, but I don't think the two are related..." Emmett Rosenthal, a gray haired Jewish American, aged 50 with dark glasses wearing a purple sports jacket stated. "The MO isn't the same. Different weapons used."

The Captain, Isaiah Peters, a bald white male around the same age as Rosenthal with brown eyes standing at 5'8, who was a 25 year veteran of the force looked at all of the dead bodies. "We're missing one shooter...plus the man with the knife."

"Do you think there's a chance that they could have been the same guy?" Asked Delbrook Reynolds, a Native American of Mohawk descent from Manhattan New York in his early 30's with light brown skin neat cut short black hair, a black parka over a gray weater and blue jeans and who stood the same height as Keller. "Maybe the guy with the MP-40...runs out of bullets...between the shootout with the clerk. He catches the guy while he's reloading..."

"No..." The forensics expert stated. "It was from the side. The last of the casings from the SMG was over at the far end of the store. Add that with the splatter of blood that's unaccounted for by any of the victims here and we're talking about a wounded shooter. No, whoever this was was another man..."

"It had to be that guy we saw on the way out..." The Captain demanded, "What guy?" The two cops were pulled aside and they explained what happened. "And what about those last shots?"

Just then, the woman who had been shot in the throat near the sauce sat up. The medical examiner couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa! Whoa! M'aam!" Hart, was about to run to see what was up when suddenly he felt tugging at his shoes and looked down to see the man in the shell cap, skin pale as a ghost sitting up with a groan. "Whoa..are you..." Before he could say a word, the man sunk his teeth into his left shin. In reflect, the Homicide Detective withdrew his firearm putting a bullet in the head of the man. "Get off me!" Screamed the medical examiner as he wrestled with the woman who was gurgling and groaning despite the massive hole in her throat that should have made survival impossible.

She had not bitten him but she was about to. Luckily for the medical examiner's sake, he slipped in her blood backing up and the two fell to the floor. Rosenthal grabbed the woman from behind. "Ma'am you need to calm down and let us take a look at...ahhhh!" He cried out as she bit him between his right thumb and index finger. He slammed her head to the ground but she got up. Delbrook withhdrew his firearm as he saw that one of the AB men stood up despite the massive wounds to his back. "That's far enough!" The man kept fired two shots into his chest. "I don't get it!" He cried backing up. "They're acting like the people that got bitten but the only one with a bite is the one who didn't get up!"

He fired two more shots into the chest and just as it got closer he fired one into its forehead. The man dropped as blood and brain matter leaked from the wound. The man who had once been Zeb tackled Delbrook sinking his teeth into the tall man's shoulder. "AHHHH! Get off me!" He cried pistol whipping him. The Captain fired three shots into the man's stomach. Natalia withdrew her Glock as well as the man lunged for the Captain biting him on the inner left forearm. Natalia fired three shots into the man who had already lost more blood than should have been possible for him to still be uop and about. She fired another into his forehead just above the left eyebrow and he was no trouble anymore his temporal lobe decorating a bag of Sour Cream and Onions Lays.

"We gotta get you all some medical attention..." Keller said. "Christ, what a cluster fuck!" He exclaimed.

NYU Hospital

While Kariwase and Naomi had gone into one of the rooms for some "Alone" time, Jake sat in a chair in the lobby holding a bloody scalpel in hand. Ratna walked up. "Are you okay?"

"I took a life...I mean...it's obvious that these people that are sick...they're not right but...there's still...it's jus a shitty feeling."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jake. I know that...what we believe what we've been raised to believe is to not harm another human being but...I've seen what these people are doing and they don't seem to be of sound mind. Just about any faith can understand self defense. Even peaceful religions like Buddhists. Their monks still know how to defend themselves. They had to or the army would just take from their temples whenever they felt like it. It's okay to prefer peace. I do too. But...these things..."

She sighed. "You did what I'm not sure I have the guts to do on a regular basis...before today this would have been something I'd never do. But you did it to preserve lives. You may have tried to be a lawyer instead of a doctor but you saved just as many lives today as a doctor does."

"I'm not so sure I'm gonna be anything now...I mean even if the cops resolve this whole thing and everything gets returned to normal...I can't see myself just going back to class after this!"

"Think of it like the military. It's a shitty example but in the past people in this country had to fight wars and the GI Bill came a little after World War II. Obviously those people had issues and they had trauma that's not easy to talk through with anybody. But they went to college even though they had terrible things happen. And now so do you but you're strong, Jake. More importantly, you're my little brother. I know you can pull through this because I know I can. Even if it's not going to be easy."

"Thanks Ratna...I knew I missed you for a reason," He said with a chuckle. She feigned having hurt feelings. "What me being your big sister isn't enough?" She then smiled and said, "Plus what dad says isn't always unquestioned. I love meat too and you know I didn't get these love handles from obeying him."

They both laughed at that. Just then, Richard emerged into the room with the female doctor he had seen earlier. "We gotta talk...about a possible evacuation plan..." He announced.

* * *

 _Hey sorry if I haven't updated this in a while guys but I wanted to get this rolling again._

 _So JB who saved Malcolm and Sean's asses is visually based on Jamie Hector from The Wire. As far as Natalia she is visually based on Mariska Hargitay. Her partner Elliot is based on Christopher Meloni her o star on Law & Order SVU. Delbrook is based on Adam Beach who played Lake on SVU Detective Hart is visually based on Ice T and the rest well if you've ever seen the show you can pretty much guess even by my desciption without naming names who the others are but it doesn't matter since they're bitten._

 _Though this is a prmarily zombie oriented fanfic i still wanted to show in the different facets of the city that people were plenty violent before the zombies._

 _Jake's talk with Ratna was just well his younger sister looks up to all the siblings while Jake is younger than Richard and Ratna but he gets along with Ratna unlike with Richard who he sees as the kiss ass._

 _We haven't seen the last of Malcolm and Sean they'll be back with our main group, just for now they're looking at options more close to where they grew up because as of now, Malcolm and Naomi are of the view that they should leave the city and go upstate while Malcolm and Sean don't want that. Their mind is that while yes a lot of zombies can happen in such a densely populated city they also see that as the people still alive represent more of the living that can fight back as opposed to a smaller town up north. There are advantages and disadvantages to both ways of looking at it._

 _So the lemon between Kariwase and Naomi took a while to make happen but I'm finally done. As far as the fact that Naomi is visually inspired by the Metis actress Carmen Moore i will admit her body in this since those two look somewhat simliar is based on the adult star Mercedes Carerra which honestly in addition to Puerto Rican she's Lakota. Making her ancestry Lakota,Swedish, German and PR._

 _Do you think Logan will still hold it against Patrick for leaving him behind or do you think he'd understand because he'd have done the same? Or both? A lot of people are hypocrites who do shit to people they wouldn't want to be on the recieving end but sometimes you don't have perspective until you have been on the recieving end._

 _Also Seth Vinke is based on three different people. As far as his personal background he is based off a guy I know and he'll have that back story in this but he's als based on personality, based of Seth Putnam the deceased front man for Anal Cunt and also at the same time El Brujo the front man for Brujeria my favorite metal band. I haven't decided on who the other band members will be based off of yet actor or actress wise. I guess what im saying is Seth himself is not based on any actor but rather somebody I was friends with and the physical desription I gave is his though I obviously changed the name. The fucked up lyrics to the songs were mostly Anal Cunt songs and Cunt Mouth is kind of a nod to that as well._

 _Both with the songs about Eazy E and Freddie Mercury plus the song about Eric Clapton's son if any of you are unfamiliar with Anal Cunt they always made absurd edge lord sons about the deaths of celebrities. So even though Seth's character would honestly look closer to El Brujo he is named after Seth because not only that but just everybody I ever knew named Seth was funny as hell. But asfar as them killing zombies with their instruments, that is actually based off a quest in Dead Rising 2 which honestly is what prompted me to even write these particular OC's. It was a fun quest and I just liked that i didnt have to really baby sit the British band when i escorted them to the security room they were pretty much going ape shit on zombies with their guitars.._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed I'll try and updatte soon._


End file.
